Paper Flowers
by Voice-sama
Summary: [AU,s-a(RB, YY, MA, SS, JM)] When Ryou joins an organisation led by Kaiba which needs spies, assassins, and thiefs, he's being pulled into a whirl of love, joy, magic and drama. {COMPLETE}
1. Default Chapter

Heeeey theeeere! Now that I finished Camping Chaos, I just had to write another fic of Yu-Gi-Oh. This one's gonna be an AU, but doesn't take place in ancient Egypt, nooo, it's set in the future! And because it's AU, we can enjoy our favorite characters of YGO in a completely different time without having to add some own characters, because I don't really like this. . . But anyway. Just enjoy, will you ^-^  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*:  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
RRRRRINNNG!!  
  
Damn. Who put an alarm clock next to my pillow?? Oh . . . I guess I did it myself. Remember, Ryou, what's gonna happen today? "Dammit!!!" There I was, at seven o'clock in the morning, and work started at seven thirty. You'll never see me being that fast, but it was my first day . . . and of course I had to be accurate! Rushing to the bathroom of my apartment, I tripped over some clothes I left on the floor the last night when it was time to go to bed.  
  
"Ouch. . . " Rubbing my left elbow which I bumped on the bathroom door, I stared into the mirror, observing the hazy sleep clouding my sea green eyes, and my messy white hair. Actually it was soft most of the time, but I didn't sleep to well this night . . . feeling a bit nervous, you know. I jerked a comb through my hair, clenching my teeth when it came to the tangles. Then splashing water in my face, trying to chase away the sweet, thick sleep still hovering around me, I found myself wondering what I should wear. They didn't give me instructions - just said I had to be there at seven thirty in the morning. Speaking of the time, I looked at the clock and gasped. It was seven twenty already, and I wasn't even clothed!  
  
I made it, though. I don't know how I did, but I made it. Looking up at the still darkened sky, for it was early January; I stood in front of the big doors. I wanted to knock, or ring, but I couldn't get myself to. Nervousness rose in my chest, up to my throat, and I was about to turn away and just give up, when the door opened. I stared into a pair of curious lavender eyes.  
  
"Hey, you've got to be the new kid", a male voice said. I ripped my gaze off of these eyes, and saw tanned skin surrounding them. Sandy blonde hair falling over his shoulders. And, I had to push myself not to shiver at the very sight, a lavender shirt matching his eyes, which ended right over his navel. In January!!!! "Uhm . . . I guess so.", I mumbled quietly, and gasped slightly as I was pulled inside the mansion.  
  
Still fascinated that he hadn't goosebumps all over him, I followed the boy through a darkened corridor. He didn't look older than seventeen, though he seemed to be older than me. But I was only fifteen back then, going to turn sixteen in a couple of months. "My name's Malik, by the way.", his voice cut my thoughts, and I looked up just to see him smiling at me. "And you are . . . ?"  
  
"Ryou.", I mumbled, eager to answer him; but not to tell my last name. It wasn't really 'that` famous, but for my parents had been high politicians, it wouldn't be useful nor likable. I've always been treated different when it came to my last name . . . people treated me pitiful, for my parents were dead for two years now, or, even worse, they wanted me to get lost because they had different views than my parents had.  
  
"And you're here because . . . ?" Seemed like he didn't want to stop asking. "I - just need a job." Malik turned to me, smiling sadly at me. "Poor kid.", he mumbled, before he turned away again, leading the way to a big wooden door at the end of the corridor. Now I started to feel 'really` nervous. A loud crash was heard behind the door, followed by some yelling which sounded extremely angry. I shot a scared look at Malik who just smiled and nodded. "It's okay. Seems like my brother and the thief are fighting Seto-sama again."  
  
Brother? Thief? Seto-sama? What was he talking about? What did he mean with `fighting`? How could anyone fight in such a mansion, daring to break some expensive things? Oh well. Malik lead me to the door, which was the door of an elevator, shoved me into it, and pressed a few buttons. Malik seemed to notice my nervousness, so he shot another smile at me. "Hey, don't be afraid. It's gonna be cool to have someone new with us."  
  
"Who exactly are you?", I dared to ask, but I didn't get an answer, because the door opened and Malik pushed my head down. Lying on the floor beneath him, I heard something shatter. "Just stop that already! Seto, the kid's here.", Malik shouted over the yelling.  
  
When I dared to look up, I felt my eyes widen. If I didn`t knew Malik was still beside me, holding me to the ground, I'd have thought he'd already stood up.  
  
There were two boys, looking slightly older than eighteen, one with spiky blonde hair and deep lavender eyes, dressed in a black tank top and beige pants, the other one as white-haired as me, his eyes staring at me with a dark crimson color, dressed in a black chemise and black pants. Across from them there was another boy, at the age of nineteen or twenty, with brown hair and icy blue eyes, dressed in what seemed to be black pants and a white shirt underneath a dark blue coat. All three of them held a silvery weapon in their hands, which I recognized as those kinds of weapons you can shoot blast waves with. Though they looked slightly different, and had K.C. engraved.  
  
Finally, Malik let me get up by removing his body from mine. It had felt warm, I noticed. Now I refused to shiver even inside my thin jacket. I was locked into the gaze of the white haired one.  
  
"So, you're Ryou, right?", the coated one asked. His voice was as icy as his eyes were. "Bakura Ryou."  
  
I flinched as he said my full name. How did he know?  
  
"My name's Kaiba Seto." I stared at him. That was famous Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.? "What, kid, don't you believe it?" Suddenly, his voice sounded slightly taunting, and he lowered his weapon, as the other ones did. Malik smiled as bright as ever, pushing me into the room. It was huge, I noticed. And it was quite empty, except for a few vases and a closet. Seto walked up to me, sheathing the weapon. If that was how my first day at work began, I had quite more to worry about, I thought.  
  
.:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*: .:*:.:*:.:*:  
  
Sooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Worth to continue? I guess it's gonna be more interesting once Bakura has to teach him how to use his equipment *grins*  
  
Voice-sama 


	2. Meeting the Crew

Hey there! What's up? I'm glad to see you clicked forward to the second chapter! Well, then it can't be THIS boring. Did I mention that this fic is set in the future? I guess so. Well, it's set in the year 2087 (that's a thousand years after my birth *grins* Yay), so it isn't THAT far away. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers ^-^ *hands out infamous marshmallowcookies*  
  
To Afevis Shyrin: Thank you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't thank you while Camping Chaos was running, but I do now ^-^  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Fluffy! I'm glad I didn't lose you! *hands a second Ryou plushie to Fluffy*  
  
To Senshichan14: (That is, if you read this one ^-^) You're absolutely right. Gummy bears ARE evil.  
  
To Dark-Sephy: (Same here as with Senhsi ^-^) Thank you! ^-^  
  
To alwaysforever: I hurry up with the next one, I promise!  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: Thaaank yoou! Though it seems that my chest is on fire (it hurts T.T) I'm happy ^-^  
  
Did you notice? I thanked all the people who reviewed Camping Chaos 9, too, though I don't know if they`re going to read this -_- I'm . . . ashamed of myself. Well, let's go on.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I shook the CEO's hand rather sheepishly. 'Damn it, Ryou', I thought to myself because of my stupid behaviour. . . they wouldn't give me the job if I showed up like that, would they? But hey - they did, actually. It seemed like everything had been decided before I even knew about the offer.  
  
"So you're Bakura Ryou, ne?", Kaiba asked, and I nodded quietly. I saw the short glare the white-haired boy shot at me, and though I didn't know why he did that, I felt slightly guilty.  
  
"My name's Kaiba Seto, as I mentioned before-"  
  
"Yeah, you did mention it before", said the Malik look-alike, grinning. "He always has to show up." Kaiba shot an icy glare at the boy, and returned to me.  
  
"I guess you know him already." He pointed at Malik. I nodded again, unable to say something.  
  
"Ishtar Malik. That's his brother, Mariku, and their cousin, Bakura." My eyes widened the tiniest bit - was that the reason this 'Bakura` had glared? Because my last name was his first one. That was just . . . ridiculous! It wasn't my fault. Yes, I heard Seto was talking to me, but I was trapped within Bakura's eyes. Did I say they were crimson? I guess I was wrong.  
  
They had the colour of blood, dark, and with the slightest hint of brown in them. Adorable. . . . . Wait!! Did I just think that? Nononono, it couldn't be. Anyway, I noticed Seto's piercing stare, and quickly turned. ". . . and Malik will show you around.", was the part I heard. I nodded - what else could I've done? I saw Malik grinning, and had to smile. Seto turned away, not interested in me anymore. I felt Malik's hand grabbing my wrist, and he pulled me away, into the elevator, out of the elevator at the top, into a corridor. We headed towards heavy iron doors. I looked around the entire time and hardly noticed that Malik typed a code into a security- block of strange looking symbols. He then put the fingertips of his right hand into a light blue space which went dark after he removed them again. The doors opened silently.  
  
The tanned boy led me into the room which was darkened, illuminated with the lights of the computers only. Two persons were in this room, one sitting in front of a large key pad and was typing, the only sound except the quiet buzzing. The other one stood in a small chamber as if 'it` was sleeping. Wires were hanging from wrist, fingertips, temples, and lips.  
  
"Recovering", Malik whispered from my left side. I guess I looked rather puzzled, so he explained. "She had been injured at the last task, you know. She's fixed at the moment." I nodded quietly, and my gaze traced to the first person. The room really was large . . . I narrowed my eyes to make out features.  
  
"That's the CEO's girlfriend", he whispered grinning. Suddenly, the light was switched on. A quiet moan escaped my throat because it hurt my eyes. When I opened them again carefully and slow, the door of the chamber had opened, too. Wires were pulled back automatically, and the second person stepped out of the chamber. It was a girl , I noticed, at the age of eighteen, with cerulean blue eyes and brown hair which fell over her back. She was quite pretty, and smiled at the other girl without noticing we were there.  
  
Kaiba's girlfriend though was pretty, too. She seemed to be at the age of seventeen as Malik was, with olive green eyes and reddish-brown hair which was as long as the other girl's was. "Katsuya Shizuka. . . ", Malik whispered and pointed to the younger one, ". . . and Mazaki Anzu. The Assassins." I stared at them, watching them smiling and chatting quietly with each other. "And what do they do?" Malik grinned again. "Assassins do kill. But most of the time they work on the computers, locating people and stuff." "They don't look like they could kill anybody. . . ", I pointed out quietly. Malik chuckled now. "They can, be sure of that. Oi! Anzu!" The brown-haired girl turned and her smile immediately widened. "Hey there." She walked over, with Shizuka following. You get it, the whole meeting-stuff repeated. My blushing did, too. It's annoying.  
  
When my blushing was gone, the door opened and Seto stormed in, looking quite pale. "Did you find her?", he asked, his voice trembling slightly. There was something wrong, even I could tell. Anzu shook her head and laid a hand softly on Malik's shoulder. Seto placed a small kiss on Shizuka's forehead before storming off to the computers. He sighed. I gave Malik a puzzled gaze, and his voice was quieter and kind of sad when he answered my unspoken question. "Ah. . . one of the spies is missing." Seto waved carelessly with his left hand, eyes fixed to the monitor. Anzu let go of Malik's shoulder and with Shizuka following she returned to work. Without the support, Malik seemed to tremble. "We'll find her, I promise.", Seto said, looking at Malik quickly. "That is, if . . . they don't captured her.", a cold voice said from behind us, causing me to flinch slightly. Bakura stood behind us, with Mariku next to him. The blonde one seemed not as excited as he had been before in the other room, and Bakura's glare throw daggers. "They. . . they wouldn't. . . ", Seto was about to say something, I knew it, but Malik shoved me out of the room quickly, and the doors closed behind us. "What's going on anyway? What's your task? Why is that spy missing, who is it?" I shot my questions at him as if they were arrows. Malik flinched, and I immediately felt sorry. But he spoke, though he looked a bit pale trough his tanned skin. "I'm a spy. . . the other one, we've got two. Isis was the first one, and she went at this quite dangerous mission, and she didn't come back for two days now." "So you're partners?" "She's my older sister." I was stunned. So his own sibling was missing. . . I know that this is hard, I had one myself once.  
  
"She took care of Mariku, Bakura and me since we were children. We're from Egypt, you know." I heard tales of Egypt before. It was an ancient country, with a great history and many secrets. But it had been destroyed years ago. . . because of a game people played. That's just a tale, you know. A country can't be destroyed because of a simple card game. Can it? Anyways, Malik's story was sad. As sad as my own. But my own story isn't part of this one. Malik was changing the subject fast, as if talking about his sister hurt. I knew it did, so I joined him.  
  
"Seto-sama'll give you your equipment soon.", he said, leaving me confused.  
  
"Equipment? I don't know how to use it!" Malik grinned slightly. "Bakura will teach you." I just stared at him in disbelief. This boy, this Bakura, Malik couldn't be serious! Bakura seemed to hate me, and I was afraid he would try and kill me the very first second we were alone with each other. "Why?", I managed to say. "Because he's the best." That was his only explanation. I sighed and gave up. If I wanted this job, I had to do what was asked to. And I would.  
  
**  
  
Wow! I'm not even fifteen minutes at home (I was at the club, but I fell ill suddenly. . . *confused* I don't know how it happened! My lungs are on fire!), and I just had to finish part II. I hope you liked it.  
  
Malik: Hm. . . I don't know. . . I mean, I'm mentioned very often, but nothings happens.  
  
Voice: Something will happen soon! I promise!  
  
Ryou: Yeah right. . . and why do I have to learn with Bakura?  
  
Voice: Because you two are a cute couple?  
  
Bakura: That's not fair. . . though it's true ^-^  
  
Ryou: O.O  
  
Voice: I think that's it for today. Bye! 


	3. My Snowflake

Hi there! I'm so glad I still have got readers and reviewers! *phew* At first I wasn't sure I could write this fic. You know, because we Germans don't know how to keep action in their stories and stuff. Please excuse my bad English ^-^ Very well, this time, I made marshmallow-muffins! Yay! *hands them out to her reviewers*  
  
To Molly-chan: Yay, another reviewer! Thank you! (And I don't mind being complemented *cough*)  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Yes, where's Isis? I thought about it all night. I finally got an answer, and I promise you she'll be back soon ^-^  
  
To Afevis Shyrin: It WILL be fun this chapter!(Or the next one. . . ) Yay! Uhm, I think I can get some fluff in it. And thank you ^-^ I feel quite well now, but just because I'm stuffed with penicillin -_-  
  
That's all? Hm. . . Oh, don't mind if I write messed up things, I feel all funny in my head. Must be the medicine. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
That's all what happened on my first day at work. I went home in the afternoon, and I've been told I had to arrive at nine a.m. the next day. Using the day to do the laundry, I kept thinking.  
  
Why was everything so confusing? I didn't even know that Kaiba had another corporation but KaibaCorp. And I didn't know what my task would be, what I had to do, what they were up to anyway. I mean, which legal corporation needed assassins, thieves, spies? What kind of equipment was needed?  
  
Way too many questions, I decided, and continued shoving my laundry into the washing machine. I had to stop asking questions nobody would answer. Or would they? Maybe I could ask Bakura.  
  
Malik said, my training would start the very next day. Of course he didn't tell me why and what I had to train. . . Well, not surprising, eh? The only thing I knew was that Bakura would be my trainer. Did I mention that he looked rather sadistic? Oh, don't get me wrong, this boy is beautiful. And no, I don't. . . well, I didn't have the hots for him. But he is. It might seem like I'm fond of myself, because we look rather similar with the white hair. Though he's slightly tanned, I'm not. And his eyes are crimson or something like that and mine are sea green. But apart of that, we could be twins.  
  
I noticed the wash machine couldn't get more clothes, though I kept trying. I didn't notice it before, of course. I had been lost in thoughts, and now I had to pick some clothes out of the machine. Hn, you may think it's quite uncommon to use a wash machine when technical knowledge created more fast and easy ways to do laundry, but to me it's traditional. My mother had washed our clothes with this thing every time, and that was very often. I thought of Malik and his older sister who was missing. . . and that reminded me of myself again.  
  
The day my parents had died because of some kind of modern curse, they had my little sister with them. I loved her, I did really. I had given my life for hers if I had been there, throwing myself in front of her delicate body, shielding her with my own. But I hadn't been there, and two days later someone send me the message of their death. I had to take care myself since then.  
  
I went to bed early this evening.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Yeah, I do remember the day Ryou got this job. The CEO just told Mariku and me to attack him so he could try his new weapon, and I guess it was me who destroyed a really expensive vase by throwing it at the elevator. Unfortunately, the doors had opened that very moment.  
  
A soft "thumb" was heard, and I saw two bodies dropping to the floor. An angry yell reached my ears, but I didn't care. I just noticed that Seto had lowered his weapon and was heading towards the kids. Malik was there, holding a strange boy to the ground. I couldn't stop myself from staring.  
  
I knew what Malik looked like, sure I did, and it was the boy beneath him drawing my attention. He and Malik in unison, they looked like innocence themselves. . . well, a rather angry innocence, if you chose Malik, and a confused one, the new boy. I still do laugh at my own thoughts today, but back then, I stared. Mariku shoved his elbow into my ribs, I guess to stop me from embarrassing myself.  
  
The boy, who introduced himself as Bakura Ryou (at this point, a glare escaped my eyes), just looked like me. I knew Mariku and Malik looked alike, but they were twins, for Ra's sake! I didn't even know if I had parents! So he couldn't be related to me, right? Isis raised me along with her younger brothers. Poor hun. . . I knew they captured her.  
  
Back to Ryou, cause that's the topic I'm supposed to tell about, right? Actually, it's Ryou's story, but I couldn't stand the look in his eyes when he asked me to. Anyways. Sea green eyes stared back at me in confusion, and even I wanted to soften my glare, I couldn't. Chase him away, I thought, and don't let him get hurt. Hah, you'd never expect, hm?  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Ryou's POV again.  
  
Morning came too early, and I groaned and rolled over in my bed. Damn alarm clock. It wouldn't shut up. So I decided to get my ### off the bed and get dressed.  
  
My eyes stared back at me from the mirror. I couldn't help myself but to imagine that if they were crimson, that if my hair would get a bit shorter and untidier, that if I could get some sun, I could look more similar to Bakura. . . I noticed that it was snowing when I glanced out of the window. Speaking of sun - large, pure white flakes of frozen rain hovered slowly and silently to the ground, and it was still dark outside. I only saw them because of the light I lit in the bathroom.  
  
Sighing, I finished all the washing and teeth-brushing, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast was a glass of milk and an apple - I had forgotten to buy food. Great day. But I was looking forward work! And that's because I left my apartment quickly and headed towards the mansion. Snow was still falling, and I watched the flakes dreamily as my thoughts drifted away. The cold snow laid down softly on my face, melting quickly, and they reminded me of flowers. . . little flowers made of paper. Paper flowers. Yeah. But when I looked at it with another point of view, they seemed like the little ice crystals they were. Cold, deathly beautiful, glittering with their own uniqueness.  
  
I guess that was the day I started thinking of Bakura as a snow flake.  
  
I'm not mentioning -again- that we are rather similar. I'm not thinking of myself as a snow flake. I'm whether cold nor deathly. . . I'm not even beautiful. But that doesn't matter now, does it?  
  
Anyways, I passed the last alley which led me towards the mansion when I felt a quick movement. I don't know how I felt it; I think I just saw it in the edge of my eyes. But it was there, and I stopped dead as a bullet drilled into the wall, passing me by only a few inches. The blood left my face and I was unable to move; I didn't even hear the shot, you know! Had I been that lost in thoughts?  
  
I heard the second shot, though. And I flinched backwards, so it missed me again, while I started looking around frantically. Everything was white with snow but a small, single place on the covered ground which was red with blood. My blood? Did I bleed? It didn't hurt. Seconds later there was a fluent, elegant movement in front of me, and a muffled sound was heard.  
  
I saw crimson orbs staring down on me, narrowed, but worried somehow. Pure white strands fell into this eyes, which seemed to ban my gaze into them, and I noticed that the cloaked shoulder underneath this hair was bleeding and soaking the white cloak with red liquid.  
  
"You okay?", a harsh voice asked me, slightly panting, as Bakura grabbed his shoulder and pressed his palm onto the wound. I could only nod. Sure, I was okay, but it was my fault he had been injured, wasn't it? Nobody stumbles back when they're stunned with shock. No, you only can move when someone pushed you back and shield you with their own body.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Whoa, that was a sad chapter. . . I'm sorry! I know I promised training with Bakura. But there will be! I just had to write this, Ryou being bothered with thoughts. . . but why did someone want to shoot him? See ya next time ^-^ 


	4. Training, Part I

There I am again. . . I've got plenty of time since I'm kinda ill -_- I don't like being ill. . . Coughing all the time and feeling dizzy and stuff. Gah. But, on the other side, I can write more ^-^  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it ^-^  
  
To Molly-chan: *ducks* I'm so sorry about Ryou. . . I didn't want that, really! My fingers wrote without being asked to! But I hope he still likes me, for he continues his story ^-^  
  
To Afevis: Hey there ^-^ Hm, sad, yes, it was! And finally someone noticed I get my inspirations from songs. . . Every single story of mine is based on a song, actually. I chose Imaginary from Evanescence for this one, because it's my favourite song at the moment! But I really don't know which song made me write Camping Chaos. . . *scratches head*  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Uh. . . a long story? Well. Thank you anyways ^-^  
  
Only four reviews, again. . . guess I shold set a limit *g* Hey, and no one noticed I messed up Anzu's hair! Yay! Of course, it's not as long as Shizuka's originally, but I've got some plot with it ^-^  
  
**  
  
"Dear Ra, what happened?", a pale Shizuka cried out as Bakura and I entered the room, me supporting him. Actually, I had his arm lying around my neck and dragged him along somehow, and his weight was nearly crushing me. I exhaled silently as Mariku twined his arms around Bakura's waist and lifted him off the ground, carrying him in his arms like a baby. I felt guilty; if it weren't for me, Bakura hadn't been shot. My eyes were fixed on him, unable to move, and I felt all dizzy in my head as I watched the dark red stain increasing on the coat.  
  
A hand softly clutched my shoulder, and I felt equally soft hair on my cheek as Anzu pulled me into a light embrace. I hadn't realized that I was crying. I could only nod and snuggle against her, burying my head into her shoulder, as she whispered softly. "Don't worry, he'll be okay." I flinched as the doors flew open and Seto was storming in, followed by Malik. He still was rather pale, even if he was tanned, so I thought that this Isis girl hadn't been found yet. My gaze wandered around over Anzu's shoulder and rested on Bakura again, who laid on a table now. I smiled up at the girl holding me slightly, and her lips turned into a soft smile as well as she wiped away the tears from my cheeks. She then took hold of my hand and dragged me towards the table, where Mariku tried and removed the coat from Bakura.  
  
The injured boy gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, which were gazing around to look anywhere else but on Mariku's face. Finally, the tall blonde cut the coat with a knife, which appeared out of nowhere, into shreds, causing Bakura to let a growl escape his throat. He glared into Mariku's eyes briefly, causing him to smirk, then his gaze fell on me.  
  
I hadn't realized we had arrived at the table, all I felt was numbness and the soft pressure of Anzu's hand holding mine. I decided to thank her later for her support; that was, if my voice would ever come back. "So. . . the main thing is the kid's not injured.", Bakura said hoarsely. Anzu smiled and shook her head in response. "He's all right. Good job, 'Kura-san." "What did you expect. . . ?", he asked, seconds later he passed out.  
  
While Bakura was in the chamber for recovering (I decided to call it "the chamber", because no one had told me what it's called), I sat between Anzu and Shizuka at the computers. The green eyed girl was still typing, though she asked me to tell them what happened, and so I did. My gaze travelled over the monitors, which were the only light within this room, over the two girls who looked either worried or concentrated. "So someone tried to shoot you? You don't know who or why?" I shook my head.  
  
"No. I mean, I didn't do anything, and it was snowing real hard, so I couldn't see anything!" You could tell I was still in a shock-like state. Shizuka had made me hot chocolate. I clutched to the cup as if it would rescue my life, taking tiny sips now and then. Anzu returned to the key pad, typed a few foreign symbols, and I wondered again - what language was this? I decided to ask.  
  
"That's Egyptian.", Shizuka responded. "But. . . but there is no Egypt anymore!" "Well, is that a reason to forget it?" Anzu smiled. "Am I about to learn it as well?" A nod. I sighed. That's exactly what was missing, learning some old language nobody used.  
  
"That is, if you don't know it yet." Shizuka's comment startled me. "What do you mean, if I don't know yet?" Seto's girlfriend seemed to stifle a laugh, though her delicate shoulders were shaking. Anzu though didn't bother to laugh quietly. "You do know it." "What makes you think that?" A few seconds there was silence. Then-  
  
"Because the brats are speaking to you the entire time in Egyptian.", a low voice said from behind. I flinched; The so-called brats turned their heads smiling. "So you feel better now, 'Kura?" "Of course. Follow me, kid, I'm supposed to be your trainer." My head turned as well. Bakura stood behind us, arms crossed over his chest, white bangs falling into the crimson eyes. I stifled a sudden shudder; he was dressed in a black tank top and tight black pants again. I wore a damn sweater and jeans! I mean, it was January!! It was COLD!  
  
But I followed him through dark corridors. This mansion really didn't seem to have any lamps inside. What would they do if sun set? Hmmm? Nothing, I guess. Staring at Bakura's back, I was lost in thoughts again, but I snapped out of it painfully as I crashed into him. He didn't say a word, just typing the code into the pad next to the door. "Uhm. . . Bakura?" A low growl was his only answer, so I decided to gather my courage and continue. "Is every door sealed?" It took a while until he answered. First, he finished typing the code and strode inside the large room behind the heavy doors once they had opened. I followed quickly. Now that was surprising. The room was the largest one I've ever saw, apart from a school's gym, with only a closet all over one wall. Bakura went over to the closet and opened it. I couldn't see anything, so I kept following him.  
  
"Yes.", he said. I went silent; what, yes?  
  
"The answer, kid. It's 'yes`. Every door is sealed in this mansion, and every door's got another code to open it." "How come you can remember all of them?" The taller boy removed something from the closet, leaving it open, and turned away, walking a few steps.  
  
The closet was full of weapons.  
  
"It's quite easy if you got it once. But that's not the reason we're here, is it? Come over here." His voice was as cold as ever, uncaring and heartless, but he had saved my life earlier, hadn't he? Oh well. I moved closer to him, unsure. He sighed in annoyance because of my hesitation, grabbed my arm and pulled me in front if him. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. . . but he didn't seem to notice, or he ignored it. With his body close behind me, and when I say close, it IS, he turned me to another direction, now facing the opposite wall.  
  
"Listen, kid, I'll only explain this once.", he said quietly, way too close into my ear, causing shivers being sent down my spine. Did I mention before that his voice was quite sexy when he whispered?  
  
"You take it like this. . . " at that, he twined his left arm around my waist, shoving the odd looking weapon into my right hand with his free one, "- place your fingers here -", he put his fingers over my own, holding them in place, "- and then -", he held me firmly to his chest,"-you push this button."  
  
An air blast escaped the weapon soundly, crushed into the solid wall made of steel, and I'd been pushed back onto the ground by the pressure if Bakura hadn't held me. I stared at the weapon with awe. . . it wasn't like I used the weapon, no, the weapon has used me instead. I thought I'd never be able to use it properly without Bakura standing behind me and holding me in place - but then, it was a rather nice feeling being hold.  
  
**  
  
Wow, this chapter was long! And that was only the beginning of training. . . I mean, Ryou's got to learn to defend himself, hasn't he? And of course Bakura will show him - though I guess he'll protect him, though. Anyways, review please! 


	5. Arguments

Hi! Wow, I didn't think I'd be able to write the next chapter that soon. . . But since I've got nothing to do (not even school, te-he ^-^) I've got plenty of time. I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
To little-kat-girl: Thank you! *hugs her back* ^-^  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Hey, did I do a good job on the fluff? I tried to make it as fluffy as possible *grins* Uh. . . and why did Yami no Fluffy faint?  
  
To Afevis Shyrin: I said that? Really?? Oh Ra, I've got amnesia T.T Hm, well, I did listen to that song while I wrote Camping Chaos, but I guess I wasn't inspired because of the song. Though I like it. And Ryou's got more to learn than only using weapons. . . will be funny.  
  
**  
  
"He's way too young!" "So what? He's fifteen, for Ra's sake! He's not a kid anymore!"  
  
Angry voices were heard behind the locating room doors as Malik and I came back from the massage. My arm hurt because I had to hold a weapon the entire afternoon which weighed at least five kilos, and my back hurt because of the pressure. Bakura, who was yelling at Seto at the moment, had loosened his grip on my wrist, back, and waist somewhat around four p.m. and told me to try it myself. The first time I tried, the pressure had dashed me into Bakura who had been standing behind me, the second time it had dashed me into a wall, the third time into the closet. Finally, Bakura had decided to have a break and told me to follow Malik. But even the massage couldn't relax my muscles. I was looking forward some great sore muscles.  
  
Malik reached out and stopped my hand before I could touch the key pad next to the door. . . that code was the only one I could remember. I looked at him puzzled, but he just shook his head and brought his index finger to his lips to keep me quiet. So I nodded and listened to the yelling. It seemed like Bakura was very mad at Seto, and Seto tried to convince him of something, but lost his temper.  
  
"You just can't send him!"  
  
"So, and why can't I?"  
  
"Because he's not ready yet!! What do you expect; he's been here for only two days!"  
  
Seto exhaled, trying not to lose his temper again.  
  
"Listen, Bakura, that's the best training I can get him. You know he can't be around here alone, and I can't send him home."  
  
"Why not?" , Bakura asked, obviously offended.  
  
"Because they're after him, you know that. I just can't let him die!"  
  
"He will die, if you take him with you!!"  
  
There was a short break, the silence broken through heavy breathing. "I won't take him. You will."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
I flinched slightly. Sure, I felt all warm inside because of Bakura was worrying about me, but nobody told me anyone wanted me to die! I felt Malik's shocked gaze on me, but I couldn't rip my own gaze from the door.  
  
"You're completely crazy."  
  
"Calm down, 'Kura. . . "  
  
Ah, so the girls were inside there too, or at least Anzu was. Her voice was trembling slightly, I could understand. . . Bakura seemed to be raging.  
  
"I won't calm down 'til this Baka of a CEO regains his mind!!"  
  
"We should go now. . . ", Malik whispered, grabbing my wrist. I let him drag me away, and we hid behind a corner, just as the door opened, and Bakura stormed out of the room. Fortunately, he went towards the other direction, which led him away from us. Again, there was a shocked silence inside the room. Then-  
  
"Someone get the kid."  
  
I stared wide-eyed. Malik let go of my wrist at once and gestured for me to follow him. . . we walked rather calmly around the corner, and hoped it seemed that we just returned from the massage. Anzu went out of the room just as we reached it.  
  
"There you are", she smiled. Pretty good actress; there was no worry or shock on her face. But there was some within her eyes. "How was your massage?" I just nodded as she led us inside. Mariku stood in a corner, arms crossed and his chin touching his chest; Shizuka was typing again: Seto looked at me, again quite pale, hands trembling. My eyes widened again as he bent down and laid his hands upon my shoulders, staring at me.  
  
"I need you to go somewhere for me.", he said. His voice was calm again.  
  
"You see, I've got a pretty important meeting with someone, so I won't be available the next two days. Shizuka and Anzu have to go somewhere else, Malik and Mariku will be off, too. I want you to stay near Bakura."  
  
"I can't go home?"  
  
He shook his head, hands still clutching my shoulders softly, like he was speaking to a child.  
  
"No, Ryou, you can't go home. I'm sorry."  
  
"But - when am I allowed to go there?" I felt the tears in my eyes, but I held them back; I wouldn't cry. No, I wouldn't.  
  
"Well. . . never.", Seto said quietly, and the next thing I knew was, that I snuggled myself into Anzu's warm arms. She embraced me, resting her head upon mine, and I knew she glared at Seto. Good bye, intention. My tears moistened her shirt.  
  
After what felt like hours, I looked up, cheeks tearstained, and found the room empty. Well, empty beside Anzu and me. She smiled softly and wiped the tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry; He can be such an idiot." I just had to smile. She really looked angry at the very thought of Seto.  
  
"Where's he?"  
  
"Seto? Shizuka friendly told him that he's tactless. . . meaning, he has to sleep on the couch." She smirked. "So, what'll you do?"  
  
"Huh? Am I allowed to choose?" "No, not really. But you can refuse to go with Bakura, and instead go with someone else."  
  
"Where are you going?", I asked. I liked this girl; she reminded me of some kind of mother. Or a very good friend. She smiled again.  
  
"Shizuka and I are going to. . . punish someone. Mariku and Malik will set a power breakdown inside a building so we can get in unnoticed. And if you go with Bakura, you'll try to find Isis."  
  
"So I have to be alone with him all night?"  
  
"No, of course not. Shizuka and I will escort you through the building."  
  
I nodded; That wasn't too bad.  
  
"You're such a genius", Bakura muttered sarcastically to Anzu as she led me into the training room again. "Aw, come on, you know you want him to be with you", she grinned, let go of my shoulders and picked some weapons out of the closet. She left with them inside a bag, winked at me and waved to Bakura. Then the door closed behind her.  
  
"You know, kid, that will be dangerous." A nod. "And there's no way back once we're inside." A second nod. "So get out of your clothes." Silence. . .  
  
"W-What?" "I told you to get out of your clothes.", he growled. I gulped and started to unbutton my shirt. Then I realized that Bakura wasn't even watching. He picked something out of the closet, threw it at me, and left, too. I looked down.  
  
"You can't be serious???"  
  
I felt quite uncomfortable within the clothes Bakura gave me. They were supposed to be unobtrusive, yeah, but I thought everyone was looking at me. The four of us sat inside the helicopter that brought us to the building we had to enter. . . Bakura, Anzu, Shizuka, and me. I glanced sideward at Anzu who sat next to me. She was dressed in a body hugging, black leather suit, boots, and clovers, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Shizuka was dressed the same, so was me. . . and Bakura, too. I had to admit he looked really cool. He had refused to tie his hair up, so did I. That was girly, too girly. I guess he noticed me staring at him, because he throw me a glare, and I returned my gaze to my waist belt, where one weapon hung on each side of me. I wasn't supposed to use them, but Anzu had insisted that I needed something to defend myself in case. Bakura had growled and shoved the weapons into my hands, so I could fasten them.  
  
"Well, time to jump", he said at this very moment I was lost in thoughts and stood up, followed by the girls. I stared at them. . . we weren't supposed to jump out of the helicopter, were we?  
  
Were we????  
  
**  
  
Wow, that was part five. Please review! 


	6. Ryou to the rescue

Yessss ^-^ I'm not allowed to go to school 'til Thursday! Yay! That means, another chapter every day until that.  
  
To Molly-chan: Argh, I'm sorry! I updated last chapter about two minutes before I received the email with your review, so I couldn't thank you back then! But I do now. Thanks! *hands out a cookie* Damn author/ess thing, ne? I'm glad I'm not the only one with it though. . . And why do you think Ryou's lucky? Well I wouldn't want to change positions with him right now. . . Nah, of course I would T.T  
  
To Afevis: Ohh yes, they're going to jump ^-^ It's not too bad. . .  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Poor Yami no Fluffy. . . *hands out Bakura-plushies to both*  
  
To Kanberry: Thank you ^-^ I'm glad you like it.  
  
To little-kat-girl: Hey, he has to rescue Isis. . . isn't that a reason? *g* And of course he has to jump because he's very near Bakura now.  
  
**  
  
From previous chapter:  
  
We weren't supposed to jump out of the helicopter, were we?  
  
Were we??  
  
** Well, let me tell you something. . . we were. Bakura opened a trap, and grabbed some kind of bag pack, which he fastened on my back. He wasn't very gentle. In fact, it hurt. Anzu smiled sympathetically at me as she fastened her own, and Shizuka gave me a thumbs-up. I gulped, looking up in Bakura's face. His expression didn't change from when he stormed out of the locating room earlier, but it had a sulking hint and something within his eyes that seemed like concern.  
  
"Did you ever used something like that?", he asked. I shook my head, trapped in his eyes. He sighed, shoving me towards Anzu. "Go tell him how to use." She glared at him, but she smiled when she eyed me.  
  
"Look, you just have to jump and then pull that one. . . it's a bit difficult to control once the wings are open, so I thought Bakura would give you a ride." It was his turn to glare. I didn't want to make him angry. . . but before I could say anything, he pulled me to him and removed the bag pack from my back.  
  
The next thing I knew was that I was about to faint when I stood at the trap, tied at Bakura, cold wind running through my hair and burning in my eyes. "You don't have to be afraid, you know.", Bakura's voice said quietly, hot breath grazing my ear, causing me to shiver slightly.  
  
"I'm . . . not.", I managed to say. "Well, then let's go." He let himself fall forward, shoving me with him, and outstretched his arms as he did. The wind blew harder, and I guess my hair was in Bakura's face. My eyes were tearstained, I stifled a scream because of the world rushing towards us, becoming clearer and nearer with every second that passed. . .  
  
Then something stopped us. In fact, we were hovering. I looked up and saw Anzu and Shizuka next to us, with large black wings erupting from their shoulders and holding them in midair. Horror struck I fixed my gaze at Bakura's own wings. What were they, demons??  
  
The answer was easy to find. . . Shizuka gave Bakura a small nod, and holding to the wings with both hands, she grabbed the embedded joysticks. Anzu did the same, and they flew off, small and barely visible rocket propulsions built in the wings. So they were technical; but what had I expected? Of course they were. Bakura laid one arm around my waist to hold me more comfortable in place and directed with the other, free hand. I watched the sea beneath us, dark blue waves moving silently, reflecting the royal blue sky above. There were no stars that night.  
  
As I still wondered if they were supposed to be demon's wings or fallen angel's, the land came in sight, and with that, the lights of a large city, too. Tokyo. We flew over the water now, Shizuka in front of us, Anzu behind, and I could have touched the waves if I had stretched out my hand. Of course I wouldn't; the water was icy in January. So was the air, and I wondered why Bakura and the girls didn't shiver like I did in this kind of clothing. Sure, my back was warm because it laid on Bakura's body, and something warm filled my chest what I assigned to be some kind of relief for not being abandoned. My eyes were still watery though, and I felt goose bumps on my body.  
  
Another couple of minutes passed, and finally we landed on top of a really large building. The wings were packed into the bag packs again, and we entered after another two minutes, because Bakura had to find out the code first. I wondered where he had learned thinking and combining that fast, he only needed four tries. It was dark and quiet inside.  
  
I kept following Bakura, staying as close as possible to him. The girls were behind me. And the corridors were endless.  
  
Bakura stopped dead at a cross-way, and I bumped into him. "Ouch. . . " He turned to me, placing a hand over my mouth. "Ra damn, kid, be quiet. . . ", he whispered vividly. I nodded, and he removed his hand. . . but somewhere at the end of the corridor we just had passed, a sound was heard. Like shuffling steps, slow, but moving towards us. Shizuka quickly removed a strange looking weapon from her belt, followed by Anzu. "You guys go and find her. We take care of these zombies."  
  
"Zombies??"; I whispered as Bakura dragged me along, deciding we should take the left corridor. "Yeah, zombies. You never heard of them, kid? In old days they were dreaded. It's not bad having some around, they take care nobody unwanted enters your house. . . "  
  
"Unwanted like we are. . . ", I mumbled. Bakura shot me a quick glance before stopping at another door. He frantically typed on the block next to the door, as if he were in a hurry. "What's going on?" I asked panic, as a muffled scream was heard.  
  
"Ra dammit", Bakura growled, as the second try was wrong too. "Seems like there are more than they can handle." He dropped his gaze from the block, lifting his left forearm, and typing onto his clock. A small monitor erupted out of it, and Shizuka's exhausted face came in view. "What's up?"  
  
"Get out of here NOW", Bakura snarled. "We found the room, and we follow once we got Isis out of here." "But-" "No buts this time, Katsuya!!" Shizuka gave a quick nod, obviously not happy with the situation, and the monitor returned to Bakura's clock.  
  
"Uhm. . . Bakura?", I started, pointing into the darkness of the corridor behind us. The shuffling steps were there again. "Dammit!", he cursed, typing another code into the block. Then the steps stopped dead, and new ones were heard. . . slow, clear, and pure evil to my mind. "So, if that isn't you again. . . ", a slightly cold, dark voice said amused. Bakura growled and turned around, facing the person coming into view. I saw spiky hair, some strands falling into a quite handsome face with dark purple, cold eyes, and way too many buckles a single person could ever wear.  
  
".Bakura.", the boy continued softly. His gaze grazed me. "And you've got someone with you. . . what kind is it this time, friend, relative, lover, or partner?" I felt a slight blush creeping up my cheeks; I didn't consider me anything of it all by now.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Yami", Bakura growled, glaring at the boy, who had one hand buried into the bag of his pants casually. Yami, the so-called, just grinned. "And why should I? Because you tell me to? No, I don't think so." Again, his cold-eyed glance laid upon me, and I felt Bakura shoving me behind himself.  
  
"So I assume it's a lover this time. Hey, what about a duel? I challenge you." Bakura growled even louder. "And why should I accept?" Yami's grin widened.  
  
"Because the input is the kid you try to protect at the moment."  
  
"You can't decide this. Anyways, I accept." I stared up at him. That couldn't be happening! Bakura was playing a stupid game while he should rescue Isis??  
  
"I need you to hack the code and get her out", he whispered to me, barely moving his lips and not breaking eye-contact with Yami. I clutched his arm in agreement. . . and while he took a few steps forward to challenge Yami, I crept to the door and faced the block. I didn't know what they were playing, but I heard some mumbles in a foreign language which I considered as Egyptian. . . I didn't take time to try and understand what they were mumbling at each other, and started typing.  
  
It wasn't that hard, I noticed, and after a few tries the door slid open quietly. There was a bed room behind it, with a single window, where a woman sat and watched the sky thoughtfully. Glancing shortly at the two boys, I went into the room and shyly stopped behind the woman.  
  
"Excuse me. . . ?", I said, and she whipped around. If that was Malik's older sister, the siblings doesn't resembled each other, besides the tanned skin. This girl -if it was right to call her "girl", because she seemed to be at the age of twenty or something like that- had long, black hair which laid like a curtain on her back, and stunning aquamarine blue eyes.  
  
"And you are. . . ?", she said softly. I gulped. "Ryou. . . you're Isis, right?" "Why, yes. How come you know my name?" Though her voice was cool and calm, she seemed nice.  
  
"There's no time to explain, I've gotta get you out of here, like Bakura told me."  
  
"You're with Bakura?" A slight hint of surprise shone within her eyes, and I nodded. "He's challenging that boy, Yami, at a duel or stuff. . . " The surprise was gone and replaced through pure shock. "Again??" She stormed out of the room, and I could only follow her. I pouted inward; I was supposed to rescue her, she wasn't supposed to leave on her own!  
  
By the time I reached the door, everything was over yet. Bakura was on his knees, Yami was grinning, Isis was shouting, and the window at the end of the corridor suddenly splintered and loud 'bangs' from Anzu's and Shizuka's weapons were heard. Hadn't Bakura told them to leave? And why was Isis facing Yami with such a mournful expression? Oh well. . . I didn't found out this night, because everything went dark before my eyes.  
  
**  
  
Yay! That was action! (Uh, maybe not.) But I always wanted to write a scene like that! 


	7. Bakura's life

Did Ryou suffer too much in the previous chapter? What do you think? I pity him, I really do. His parents dead, so is his little sister, he isn't allowed to go home, someone wants him dead. . That's a lot to deal with. I feel sorry for Isis too. . . what made her stay calm when she was captured? And why did she look at Yami like she was concerned about him? Why do Yami and Bakura know each other that much, and how many partners had had Bakura before? How many relatives, friends, and lovers of his did Yami kill? Way too many questions. . .  
  
To Afevis: Yeah, Yami's mean because he's the bad guy in this fic ^-^ Or isn't he? We'll see.  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Hey, now we're both ill, aren't we? I hope you feel better soon.  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: There you are again ^-^ Uhm, you see, I guess I don't like Yami very much. . . Oh don't get me wrong, I would never hate him or stuff. It's just a kind of dislike at the moment ^-^" Let's just say I like Bakura better.  
  
Malik: And me. . . ?  
  
Voice: You know I love you ^-^ On with the reviews.  
  
To Molly-chan: Hey, I dreamed of reviews last night. Yours was there, too ^- ^ Uh, and Yami, you will see Yuugi in the next chapter, I promise!  
  
To Kanberry: Now I'm confused. . . but thanks, anyway ^-^"  
  
To Rikki-the-fox: *flinches* I do, I do!!  
  
Malik: Now you scared the authoress. -_-  
  
To little-kat-girl: *hugs back* Uhm, are you threatening me right now? *hides behind Malik* Well, I like my life, so I'll continue I guess. . .  
  
Malik: Wow, now she's terrified.  
  
Voice: I'm not! *gives her reviewers a hug* See? Well, that were maaany reviews ^-^ Luv you all! But please, PLEASE don't kill me for this chapter. . . I really feel bad for ever writing it -.- Enjoy.  
  
**  
  
I awoke from the sound the helicopter made. Sleepily I blinked and found my head resting on a lap. Though it felt quite comfortable, I still felt being treated like a child. As my eyes were used to the semi-darkness I could tell the lap was leather clothed. So it couldn't be Isis. . . but why should she put my head onto her lap? Well, at least it could be Anzu. But, wait. . . Anzu didn't have white hair.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
AH!! I was resting on Bakura's lap? What happened? Did the world go under? Did the apocalypse arrive?? Hm. Bakura were sitting -resting- on the last row of seats, in front of us there were the three girls. Isis was in the middle, her head resting on Shizuka's, which laid on her shoulder, as was Anzu's on the other side. They seemed to be asleep.  
  
I stared up at Bakura's face. He sat perfectly straight; just his head was bowed a little. One of his hands was resting on his thigh where my head ended, the other one laid on my chest, soft as a feather. Though his face looked like a perfect mask, it didn't look asleep.  
  
Right I was. I still stared up at him when he opened his eyes and dropped his gaze at me. I gulped. . . maybe it was my fault he was injured again? There were red marks on his throat as if someone had choked him. Did he think I was weak because I fainted? That I was pathetic?  
  
"You okay, kid?", he whispered as if he was trying not to wake up the girls. I nodded slowly. "You did a quite good job, you know."  
  
My eyes widened. Me? A good job? Why? When??  
  
"Tell me, how many tries did you need to open the door?" Ah. That was it. I decided to ask him later about his duel.  
  
"Uhm. . . three." He smirked, barely even visible. "But I guess you could have been faster than me.", I added, unsure if I really did a good job or if he was sarcastic. "Well, I don't know. . ", he drifted off. I stared wide-eyed. But if he was in a good mood already, I could try and ask him.  
  
"Who was this guy challenging you? And what did you play?"  
  
His orbs seemed to darken a bit, and he watched me a while. I didn't know if he was thinking about it, but finally, he answered.  
  
"That's none of your business, kid. We're almost there, so try and relax." I slowly nodded again - I was disappointed, but I guess I could be happy that he didn't kill me. The helicopter lost height, and I quickly got up from his lap. Soon we landed in front of the mansion, and climbed out of the helicopter.  
  
I looked at Isis, who was wearing a chaste dress of beige linen and some kind of cloak made of the same material, and who was standing next to me. Her cool eyes narrowed a bit as she watched the mansion, but brightened as two persons appeared; one of them running, the other one walking calmly.  
  
"ISIS!", someone yelled, and the next second Malik dashed into Isis' outstretched arms. Her eyes brightened, and the first time I saw her smiling. "Malik.", she responded calmly, cuddling her younger brother lovingly. "So you're back. You really did take your time.", Mariku's deep voice said, and he stepped into light, his arms crossed over his chest. Isis gave him a smile.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Mariku smirked. "No.", he just said, grabbed Bakura's arm, and dragged him off, back into the shadows. I kept watching Malik and his sister. She didn't only act like a mother, she was treated alike. I saw tears streaming down Malik's cheeks as he looked up into Isis' smiling face, watched her wiping them away softly. I remembered Malik's words he had told me on my first day.  
  
"She took care of Mariku, Bakura and me since we were children."  
  
I nodded quietly to myself, and suddenly I had to think of my own sister. Innocent, sweet little Amane. I remembered how I swore revenge the day the message arrived me; I really wanted to grab some weapon, run off and shoot everyone suspect to me. And then I wanted to die. But that was a long time ago, and I had learned to deal with my life all alone.  
  
Now, I had to learn how to deal with this life.  
  
I noticed Anzu and Shizuka walking towards the mansion, and quickly followed them, because I didn't want to stay awkwardly next to Isis and Malik. I reached them as the opened the door.  
  
"Ryou-chan. How do you feel?", Shizuka asked me, smiling kindly. I returned the smile, and nodded. "I'm fine." Anzu grinned. "So what do you think of flying?" "With these wing-thingys? It's fun!", I stated, though I wasn't quite sure about it; I would never, never ever control them alone. Never!!  
  
"Didn't. . . Bakura told you to leave?" Both girls grinned at my question, looking at each other quickly, and returned their gaze to me. "Sure he did.", Shizuka said. "We never do what he tells us.", Anzu added, leading me into one of the living rooms. I sat down on a couch, so did Anzu. "I'm gonna make hot chocolate!", Shizuka stated and ran off. This two really were into that stuff. . .  
  
"Anzu-san?" She looked at me. "Hmm?" "Did Bakura. . . know this boy?" "Yami?" I nodded. I wasn't sure if I would receive the same reaction Bakura showed. I didn't, because Anzu smiled. "Yeah, he does know him." "Does he know him well?" She nodded shortly. "An why were they duelling?" Now she looked at me with some concern.  
  
"You really shouldn't. . . " "But I want to know!" She sighed. "Well then, let me tell you a story." I nodded, smiling.  
  
"You know, Egypt was destroyed a long time ago. Nearly a millennium ago. There's just sand left by now, sand and ruins and tombs. Still, there lived people." She smiled at my doubting expression. "Hey, trust me. They were called grave keepers in ancient times, but the graves became unimportant when they were blocked and disappeared from the world. This few people, a clan if you want to call them like that, are disappeared now, too. You know, Isis originally is from there, so are Mariku and Malik, her younger brothers, and Bakura, who lived with the clan." I interrupted her. "How old's Isis, anyway?" "She's twenty-one. Malik's seventeen, Mariku and Bakura nineteen. Their parents were killed on Malik's seventh birthday." I was shocked. If that was true, Isis had been eleven. An eleven year old girl had to raise three younger boys. Anzu nodded as if she had read my thoughts.  
  
"Finally, Seto picked them up and brought them here. Well. . . and that's when Bakura and Yami met. I can tell they disliked each other from the first moment on, though they didn't hate each other." "And when did they start it?" Anzu sighed quietly.  
  
"Since. . . since Bakura's once-girlfriend started liking Yami.", she murmured. "And Yami joined this other group, which are kind of our enemies, you know. That's something he can't forgive."  
  
I nodded; that sounded rather acceptable. "Of course, because Yami killed some people Bakura liked, too.", Anzu added. I stared at her. "He did??" "Yeah. He killed Kristin, too."  
  
"I liked Kristin. . . ", Shizuka said. She was returning with cups of hot chocolate and passed me one before sitting down next to me. "She was very nice. And really beautiful." Anzu nodded. "That's why I can't imagine she fell in love with Bakura", she grinned. "You shouldn't talk like that." "I know. . . It was a terrible fault she fell in love with Yami then. Ryou, there's a picture of her.", Anzu said, pointing on a wall. Actually, there were pictures from all of them.  
  
The one girl I hadn't seen yet had to be this Kristin. Shizuka was right; she was very beautiful. She had pale blue hair and turquoise coloured eyes, pale skin, and a genuine smile. I immediately felt sorry; for her, because this beauty had to die that early, and for Bakura, who had lost so many people. Maybe that was the reason for his cold attitude.  
  
"And. . . what kind of duel did they do tonight?" Shizuka flinched at this question; Anzu lowered her eyes. "That was a so-called Shadow Game. Usually, Bakura's the best, but when it comes to Yami. . . ", she trailed off, sighing. "Why? What's the matter with Yami?"  
  
"He's called the King of Games on purpose. It's quite impossible to beat him."  
  
King of Games? What a dumb title was that?! It had to be possible to beat him. . . I would train to take revenge on both Bakura and Kristin. **  
  
Uh, that was sad again. . . poor Bakura. . . I feel so bad -.- *apologizes to Yami and gives him flames* Please don't kill me. . . ? 


	8. Just another day isn't it?

WOW! Most of you liked the previous chapter. That's nice. I still feel bad though. . . But guess what? School starts for me on Tuesday again. Meaning, six more days at home equals six more chapters! Deal? *g*  
  
Malik: Ra, how I wish she wouldn't be ill anymore. . .  
  
Voice: Why, you're so cute ^-^  
  
Malik: When you're off you can't bother me.  
  
Voice: *drop* Whatever. . . well, to my reviewers!  
  
To Molly-chan: Oh Ra, I'm glad Yami forgave me. . . *hands out more flames for both yamis* Yuugi's coming this chapter. Or the next. I promise. And I find out why I slightly dislike him at the moment. . . he's fighting Malik at series *growls* (Uhm. . . well, he does in Germany. I don't know how far they are at other countries.)  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Poor Fluffy. . . Well, okay, I'd be glad to be at school -.- It's damn boring at home. But who cares - now I can type.  
  
To Afevis: Phew, thank you ^-^ I really thought people would be trying to strangle me for this chapter, and for making Baku-chan suffer.  
  
To kristen89(): Glad you like the story ^-^ Uhm, you'll see soon. . . I won't spoil the surprise.  
  
To little-kat-girl: I did mix it? You sure? I took the "-san" and "chan" things from Sailor Moon. . . this one guy I never liked called the girls "- san", though. . . well, you're right, we've got to check out! But - aww a vertal pocky ^-^ Thank you! *hugs* And I'm glad you like what I write.  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: *gets poked* Yikes. . . *hugs* Thank you ^-^ Now I'm awake *g* Well. Usually, I break the law, but this time, for you made it up, I'm gonna follow it!  
  
Oh, and I guessed it's time to put a kiss into the fic, but it's too early to let Bakura and Ryou kiss. (They'll do it later. *nodnod*) **  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Ha, so I beat Bakura again. Well, it was obvious. . . how could anyone expect to beat me.  
  
I walked through the corridors to the large living room at the 21st floor, followed by these annoying zombies. Okay, it was my idea to let them guard the first twenty floors because it would be safer. . . but they were starting to annoy me. I cut them off at the elevator. I love the elevator. Not because it was faster than walking up the stairs; no, it granted me some kind of "entrance". I knew, when the doors would open, everyone sitting in the living room would turn to see who it was.  
  
So the doors opened, but I never got my "entrance". Something -someone- pounced on me, and all I could do was wrapping my arms around this someone in prospect to keep my balance. Well, I failed, and was overthrown. My view went all blurry, but I could recognize spiky hair like my own.  
  
"Yuugi. . . ", I groaned, trying to sit up. He didn't want to move, obviously.  
  
"Yami! I was SO worried about you!", he cried out, still snuggling against me. I felt a smile creeping up my chin to my lips - of course it never arrived.  
  
"Stupid little light.", I said as softly as I could, sitting up and shoving him onto my lap at that. "You know you don't have to."  
  
"Yeah. . . ", he nodded. "Uhm, Yuugi?" He looked up with these innocent, purple eyes melting my heart every time I gazed into them. "Could you get off me, please?" I smirked as he blushed and jumped off me, running back into the living room. I got up and walked as dignified as I could after being overthrown into the room, grazing everyone sitting in there with my gaze shortly. Hiroto Honda, reading a magazine. Kujaku Mai, filing her fingernails. Ryuuji Otogi, playing with some dices. Katsuya Jounouchi, watching TV. Hawkins Rebecca, cuddling with her teddy. I sighed inwardly.  
  
"Jou, your sis was here earlier.", I tried to get anyone's attention, since my entrance didn't work. "She was?" I smirked. Mission: complete.  
  
"Yeah, she was. And guess what, she shot at me again. I think she likes me." , I taunted. "She wouldn't like you in about thousand years. She's with Kaiba, remember?", Mai said, checking her nails. I frowned at her. "That was supposed to be a joke."  
  
I didn't get a respond. I didn't even have the chance to have one, because Yuugi dragged me off. "Let's get something to eat!" I merely nodded, for I was lost in thoughts. So Bakura had a new someone. I smirked slightly at the thought of the first person he lost to me. . . Kristin, a few years ago.  
  
"Yuugi, do you remember Kristin?" "That blue haired girl? Of course.", he smiled. I returned the smile; I knew Yuugi had no idea what had happened to her. "Why?" "Oh, never mind."  
  
I thought of the boy Bakura had with him. The kid who hacked the code I installed myself in about two minutes. Something told me Bakura was fond of him. . . and I could imagine easily why. This boy, I had to find out his name, really was quite beautiful. Maybe not the right word. . . he was cute. Not as cute as Yuugi was, of course. I often thought Yuugi was to sweet and kind to be a "bad guy". Bakura's little one was kind of angelic. As Kristin had been, too. .  
  
We reached the kitchen, and I had to get rid of my thoughts. I would plan how to get this boy away from Bakura later, when I was less tired. I just sat down and watched Yuugi, who was cooking. Well, I didn't watch him very long; I soon stood up and move behind him soundlessly. Like always, he didn't react until I wrapped my arms around his delicate waist. Immediately he swung around; I guess that's what I loved about him. This terrified hint within his eyes. I didn't bother saying something; and like I had imagined, all my thoughts were gone when my lips touched his.  
  
**  
  
Ryou's POV again  
  
I woke up at ten a.m. the next morning. After telling me Bakura's story, or part of, Anzu had led me to bed. Kinda nice, ne? Now I had an own room within a mansion. Wow. She told me that she would bring me home the next day to get my clothes. I walked down the corridor to the hallway, when I was stopped violently. . . a door suddenly opened and hit me. "Itaii. . . "  
  
Rubbing my bruised forehead, I looked up into Bakura's eyes. My own eyes widened, because his ones were really near mine. Our noses nearly touched. Again I lost myself in his crimson orbs.  
  
"Ra dammit. . . are you injured?", he asked quietly. I managed to shake my head, and gritted my teeth when pain increased from my forehead through my temples. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up. "Come on, I'll get you something." I was pulled into his room and forced to sit down on the bed while he went into the bathroom.  
  
Time to look around. There was nothing on the wall but mirrors, no photographs, no posters, nothing. A few mirrors were broken as if someone had punched them real hard. There was a closet, a commode, and a shelf which was filled with daggers. I leaned back slightly and supported myself with my hands; His sheets were made of black satin.  
  
I started to wonder where he kept his handcuffs, when he returned from the bathroom with a glass and a pill. "There you go.", he said, handing me both. "What's that. . . ?"  
  
"Just take it. It'll ease your headache." Glancing up at him suspiciously, I swallowed the pill and emptied the glass. "I hope there weren't any drugs in there.", I said as the silence became painful for me. He smirked. "Of course not. I still need you."  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I still need you. You know, you're my life assurance." I just stared at him. "Because Kaiba'll kill me if you die. Got it now?" I nodded quietly, feeling slightly disappointed. I really thought he would need me. He would like me. Because I liked him. And that wasn't only because he saved my life at least twice. No, I liked him because he seemed to care, on his own, disturbed little way.  
  
"Anzu-san? You sure it's okay for you?"  
  
"Sure! And don't call me "-san", okay? Makes me feel old. . . " I laughed at this, very first time since. . . well, since a long time. We were on our way to my old house to get my stuff. It had been snowing again last night, the air was cold and smelled rather nice, and the snow was crunching beneath our feet. Now that I accepted my new life, it didn't seem too bad anymore. Now I had friends, people who cared about me, though I was younger than them and less useful. I had made close friends to Anzu and Malik, average friends to Shizuka who was working most of the time, Isis and even Mariku, the only one I couldn't value was Bakura. He wasn't yelling at me, but he weren't cuddling me either. Not that I waited for this. . . but I wouldn't shove him away if he did. Though Isis was quite a enigma for me, for she was calm and cool but nice anyway (actually, I guessed she was lost in her own thoughts and mysteries), Bakura was the biggest riddle I ever tried to mystify. But I would mystify him, that was promise to myself.  
  
"Well then, Anzu. . . chan?" I smiled as she nodded, "Why do you work for Kaiba?" "Who said I did?" "Uhm, well. . . " She laughed. "Just kidding. Hm, why I do work for him. . . that will be another tale to tell you, ne?" I nodded quickly; I used to love the stories she told me.  
  
"A very long time ago, we all were friends.", she started softly, as if she wasn't sure of what she told, as if it was a beautiful dream. "Who, all?" She smiled at me before glancing up at the sky.  
  
"Everyone who's working at the mansion. . . and everyone working as our enemies. You know, Seto, Isis, Mariku, Malik, Shizuka, and me. And Yami, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Mai, Otogi, and Rebecca." "And Kristin.", I stated. Anzu nodded, smiling again, for she knew how much I liked this girl, even if she was dead and I would never be able to meet her.  
  
"Yes, and Kristin. It was great to have friends like this. I would go back to that time immediately if it was possible. But it isn't, though, so let's continue. . . Yami and Bakura didn't like each other very much from the beginning, but they got along with each other. And then the stuff happened I told you before; Kristin falling in love with Yami, Yami killing her, I still don't know why, and we broke apart. They joined another group, and we. . . well, we found this one."  
  
I noticed we had arrived, and opened the door. I was stunned immediately; my house was a complete mess, like someone had searched for something important. Photographs were ripped apart, furniture was broken, and the cleaning lady who came once a week to help me was lying on the ground, within a lake of her own, dried blood.  
  
**  
  
Wow, this one was rather long! I hope you liked it, for it wasn't as sad or angsty as the previous one. For all angst-fans out there. . . there will e some! Promise!  
  
Malik: I hope I won't be involved. . .  
  
Voice: You will, honey, as well as everyone else ^-^  
  
Ryou: Why me. . . ?  
  
Voice: Because I like you ^-^  
  
Ryou: Oh, that's okay then ^-^ 


	9. Enter the Shadow Realm

Hey there! I've been at the waiting room of my doctor when this idea popped out of my mind. Good I always have a little book with me where I can write my thoughts.  
  
To Molly-chan: Apologizes to the devil! I'm sorry! *bows* Yeah well, they're maybe stuck there (I wish I could see that T.T) but the damn telestation here in Germany, it's called RTL2, by the way, didn't translate the new episodes yet, so they repeated everything on from Duelist Kingdom, and they're on Battle City right now (again. . . ) and they didn't even finished Battle City properly!!! I'm depressed *sniffles*  
  
To Lee Elven Protector: Hey ho ^-^ Well, now you told me that you changed the name *g* I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.  
  
To Fluffy: He hates it, too, trust me ^-^  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: Of course I followed the law, how could I not? *g* I'll keep updating, getting reviews is fun; I'm soo happy every time I receive one! And Yami's mean because he's supposed to be the "bad guy" in this fic ^-^ But please don't hurt him, he's just an actor I begged to act evil for this fic. . .  
  
Yami: *smiles* Yep, I'm not evil at all. . . *pokes Bakura in the eye*  
  
Bakura: OW!!  
  
To little-kat-girl: I'm so sorry for making Yami a baka. . . though I guess it's quite sexy that he's mean now *mumbles* *cough* Anyways! *hugs* Thank you! And thank you for the vurtal sushie *jumps up and down* **  
  
Something in my head clicked, and I knew I had to scream if I wanted to be prevented from upcoming nightmares, if that was possible anyway. Seeing my apartment a total mess, everything I loved destroyed, the cleaning lady who had been the only person noticing me for years dead, the awaited scream raised in my throat, but before it could escape my mouth, a trembling hand covered my lips.  
  
"Don't.", Anzu whispered, and much to my disappointment she sounded terrified. She was supposed to protect me, wasn't she, she couldn't be scared! "We have to get out of here." "But. . . my clothes. . . "  
  
"I'll buy you new clothes! We have to get back to Headquarters now!!" My throat ached from repressed tears. I wanted the photographs of my sister! Now!  
  
Just then shadows appeared around us, rising up from the ground and causing Anzu to yelp. "Oh Ra damns it. . . ", she murmured. "Not this. . . please. . . " I didn't know why she begged the shadows to go away, because shadows can't hear you, can they? She grabbed her weapon and unsheathed it from her belt and hold me closer, shoving me behind her slightly as Bakura had done back then to protect me from Yami.  
  
This wasn't my beloved apartment anymore when the shadows covered us and everything went dark besides some dim lights from below our feet. Looking up I saw Anzu was frantic; she pointed the weapon in every direction with an outstretched arm, the free arm around my shoulders. Her heart was beating fast, I could feel it. I didn't know what she was afraid of, until a dark, familiar voice spoke softly with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Glad you followed your invitation. . . " I jumped slightly, but the girl next to me pointed the weapon, which I recognized as the same type I had tried first (and I was really amazed she could carry it that long with an outstretched arm without seeming to get tired), into the darkness in front of us. Her eyes had darkened a bit and were flashing with anger. She cursed in Egyptian.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt, honey. . . are you really going to shoot me?" Yami appeared just in front of her, holding her arm on the wrist, and she blinked as the spiky haired boy was only inches away from her. He grinned, and I found he did it in a rather seductive way. But I was clever enough to stay put behind Anzu and lead as less as possible attention on me.  
  
"No, I won't.", she finally said, after what seemed a bit of eternity," I'm not sure if you're still human enough to die, and I'm not going to waste ammo on you." Yami chuckled. I just stared at her; I didn't know she could be as cold as Seto. Yami's gaze dropped on me, causing me to flinch slightly. He grinned again, and then looked back into Anzu's eyes. How could he stand it? Her once-cerulean orbs were nearly royal blue and filled with hatred.  
  
"That's my girl. D'you know why I brought you here?" She just sighed and cleared her throat.  
  
"Firstly, I'm NOT your girl. Secondly, I'll never be. And thirdly, I demand to know why exactly you brought us to the Shadow Realm, and what business do you have with us."  
  
Yami was quiet for a couple of seconds. "I'm not sure if you're in the position to demand, dear, but anyways, I'll answer your questions, just because we are -friends-." He emphasized the last word mockingly. "I have no business with you so far, but I do know Bakura cares for you, and for the boy in his own disturbed little way, so I guessed I'd do what I can do best. . . and that is to hurt Bakura."  
  
I felt Anzu stiffen. Obviously she was shocked, but tried to hide it, what made Yami chuckle again. "You know you're beautiful, right? Both of you.", he whispered. The girl didn't seem impressed; but I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. "I guess that's why he loves you. He didn't love Kristin back then because she was nice, and caring, no, he loved her because she was beautiful." He paused for a moment and watched my stunned expression.  
  
"I can't think of any other reasons to love an annoying, useless assassin who's unable to kill, and an even more useless, guard-needing brat. I guess I should let you stay here for a while, and watch Bakura's pain when he finds out that he's unable to help you. . . " His voice was still soft. Anzu snapped out of her trance-like state and fired back, almost growling.  
  
"The deepest circle of hell is meant for traitors", she spat out. Yami just smiled. "You don't know hell. . . yet." He clicked his fingers, and she was gone. . . with all the hopes I had left. "Now's just you and me, brat. . . " "I. . . I wanna go home.", I said meekly. He laughed.  
  
"I think that's not possible. The time here's running slower than on earth, it's almost evening there. I just hope Bakura's worried about you; but let's see." He clicked his fingers again, and within the darkness, a kind of a silver screen appeared. There was Bakura, who walked up and down with his arms crossed behind his back. He was watched by Mariku, who looked slightly worried, too. "You're going to break the ground if you keep walking like that.", he muttered. "Like I care. . . They should be back by now!"  
  
"M-hm. You're right. Did you ever thought of the idea to go to Ryou's apartment and seek them?" Bakura's head snapped up. "No." Next to me, Yami chuckled. "Of course he didn't. . . Baka no Bakura.", he almost purred. I scowled at him, but returned my view to the screen quickly. "Hey, do that again. . . "  
  
"Huh??" I flinched as I felt arms wrapping around my waist. "Let go!" "No, I think I won't. . . " It didn't matter how much I struggled, Yami only held me closer, until I finally gave up to catch breath. "Now that's a good boy. . . ", he purred way to near at my ear. I could almost feel his lips brushing against my ear shell and quickly threw my head to the side so he couldn't do that again; and guess what, he didn't. Instead, he ran the tip of his tongue over my neck, touching really sensitive spots by doing so. I shivered. "LET GO!"  
  
I flinched as I heard my own voice coming from the screen. Bakura's head snapped up again, and he let out a low growl before he disappeared. "Seems like he finally noticed.", Yami breathed. "But it doesn't seem to me like he's going to find you, ne?"  
  
"Wrong.", a cold voice said as I had given up my last hopes. Yami didn't remove his lips from my neck, what was slightly disturbing; on the other side, I couldn't deny that it felt kinda nice. My heart gave a jolt; Bakura stepped into the dim light, carrying an unconscious Anzu over his shoulder. "Let go of the kid."  
  
"Well, I guess I won't. . . it feels good to have him helplessly in my arms." I glared. I wasn't helpless at all" Uh, well. . . maybe a little.  
  
"Bastard. Does Yuugi know you're cheating on him?" "Not at all, for I'm not cheating. I'm just playing with your toy to make you jealous."  
  
Bakura glared. "Try something else. The kid doesn't mean anything to me." Ouch. . . that hurt. It really did. I felt tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of them all because some sentence Bakura obviously said only to rescue me.  
  
"See, Ryou, I told you. . . ", Yami whispered into my ear. "You don't mean anything to him. Why don't you come with me? He doesn't even called you by your name once." The worst thing was Yami was right. Bakura treated me either as a child or he ignored me completely. It didn't matter to him how much I did for his attention.  
  
My gaze fell onto Anzu's body trapped over his right shoulder; one of her arms hang limp down Bakura's chest, the other one was wrapped around his neck and hold at the place by the wrist. Her face showed concern, though her eyes were closed.  
  
"What did you do to her?", I murmured. "Nothing, Ryou. Nothing.", Yami answered. I locked my gaze with Bakura's. Though his face didn't change his stony expression, there was something within these crimson orbs that begged me to follow him. "What do you want, Ryou?", Yami asked me. I could tell he was smirking at Bakura over my shoulder.  
  
"I. . . I want you. . . " Bakura's eyes widened a bit, and Yami loosened his grip around my waist. His smirk turned into a triumphantly grin.  
  
"I want you. . . to let go of me NOW!!" My voice became stronger and clearer, and I pried his arms off me just to take the few steps to Bakura's outstretched hand. Now it was his turn to smirk at Yami, who was left behind stunned, while the white-haired youth brought us back to earth immediately.  
  
I blinked, and smiled, for being back at the living room. Bakura laid Anzu down on the couch carefully and ordered Shizuka to take care of her, then turned to me.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
**  
  
Ta-da!! Another Cliffie! And, just to make it clear, Yami doesn't like Ryou or something. That was a trick to get him for his own company and to hurt Bakura more than ever. Of course Yami's staying with Yuugi, for they're soo cute together ^-^ Bye-bye 


	10. Then seduction it will be

Oh, where I got myself into. . . Bakura wants to TALK to Ryou?? What's going on? Random. . .  
  
Bakura: She's insane. . . O.O  
  
Ryou: No, she's not. She took her pharmaceuticals a moment ago.  
  
Yami: Weird. . . pharmaceuticals to heal her insanity?  
  
Seto: There are no pharmaceuticals in the whole world which could do that -.-  
  
Yuugi: You're mean. She's just ill. . .  
  
Voice: Thanks, Yuugi, Ryou ^-^ Well, anyways. I made cookies! *hands out marshmallow cookies*  
  
To Lee Elven etc. ^^: UH. . . make him die? I can't make him die!! Oh well, maybe in the end. . . NO! Bad! *slaps her own hand* I can't make him die, because he's kinda important. . . he is! Believe me! Though I agree, he's just. . . ew. -.- What have I done. . .  
  
To Fluffy: I guess Yami's now the person everybody just hates. . . poor Yami. He is 'supposed' to be mean! That's his job.  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: Oh well. . . thanks ^-^ And the house cleaning lady, I feel sorry for her too. But she simply was there. . . wrong time, wrong place. You're the only one worrying about her so far *g* and YAY of course I updated! It will be MORE fun, I promise! At least when Bakura and Ryou start off to their mission. . .  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: 3x better than a movie? You sure? Thank youuuu!! ^-^  
  
To little-kat-girl: Maybe I should call me "Queen of Cliffies", ne? *lol* Mkay, I'm a bit evil with them. . . Anyways! Thanks for the soup ^-^  
  
To RaineKitsune(): Uhm. . . you. . . sure? I was told that everybody calls Jou Katsuya because of his surname. . . Now I'm confused. Maybe someone could tell us? Please? I know, I LOVE cliffies *g*  
  
To Molly-chan: *pats Molly-chan* Uhh, calm down, please. . . ;_; Anyways, thanks ^-^  
  
To Lady Blue Eyes: Well, you may just have read the first chapter, but I'm thanking you anyways ^-^ Yeah, I made Mariku Malik's brother, because there are no sennen items and so there are no yamis and hikaris. . . *shrug*  
  
**  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Well, okay, it was unusual that I wanted to talk to Ryou. But everything flashed before my eyes when I saw Yami holding the kid close to him, teasing him, seducing, grinning. . . That was just like he took Kristin away from me. Like he took everyone I loved. By seducing and killing them.  
  
Back there in the Shadow Realm, I already saw Ryou's lithe body rigid and pale, his beautiful face covered in blood, his lips turning into a sick shade of blue, clothes torn apart, eyes staring blankly. I had felt like throwing my life away for his, begging Yami to let him go and take me instead. But it was a fact that he didn't want me dead, he wanted me broken. Broken and on my knees. But there was still Anzu's body on my shoulders, and I had to take care of her, for she was one of my closest and dearest friends; though I never admitted it. I couldn't, and I wouldn't admit my love to anyone ever again. Yes, I was afraid.  
  
You never believed maybe, but yes, I was afraid. I was terrified that Yami would kill Ryou just in front of my eyes. That he would kill in front of me again. I did care for this boy, not because he looked so much like me, not because Kaiba told me to protect him no matter what, not because he had been stalked and attacked. I did because he needed me, because he needed someone, anyone, for his life had been as painful as mine, and because. . . I liked him. He was around me though I pushed him away, in fact I barely ever talked to him, just told him how he had to hold this or that weapon. And he had been fighting Yami as well as he could. Anyone else who was around him fell for him immediately; I don't know if it was because of his looks, his purrs, or his gazes. I just knew that I hated him with every part of my body and soul.  
  
I was walking a while, thinking about how to start. It was quite easy to talk to Ryou; when he was talking, and I was listening. Now we had to switch parts. I never had been a man of many words, I barely ever talked to Marik, and he was my best friend. I had talked to him about Ryou, though. He had nodded and listened, but I knew his thoughts had been somewhere else.  
  
I could have talked to Isis, for she was really clever, if not even wise. I could have talked to Shizuka, for she had a relationship with Seto and was a girl, and I could've talked to Anzu, who knew Ryou quite well and he trusted her. In fact, I talked to neither of them. It seemed weak to me, and Yami could've listened. Well, okay, that was implausible, but it was an excuse to me.  
  
Ryou's footsteps slowed down a little, and so I stopped. I knew nobody had followed us; now it was time to collect my courage and start talking. First, I cleared my throat. Then I was shocked how calm my voice was though I was yelling inside.  
  
"You know, you should've told me you're going out." "But Anzu was with me!" I turned to him.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me if Anzu was with you, it doesn't even matter if the whole bunch was with you; but it does matter that you went back to your house. They were waiting for that move."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I maybe had asked you, but you were busy arranging your daggers!"  
  
"That's no reason and none of your business anyway! Didn't I tell you he was dangerous?"  
  
"No, actually you didn't! You told me nothing, you're not even talking to me!"  
  
I sighed inwardly. This kid really was feisty; he reminded me of Anzu. She had this temper, too, when you were arguing with her; maybe she was a bad influence.  
  
"In fact, he treated me much nicer in this few minutes than you have ever since I'm here."  
  
This startled me, it really did. What did he know about my reasons? Why didn't he understand I was trying to protect him? My next action shocked me, though.  
  
"Oh, you think so? Because he was seducing you? If that's what you want, then seduction you will get."  
  
With that, I twined my arms around his small waist, pulled him close, and pressed my lips on his. Okay, I maybe was not as seductively as Yami might have been, and I was rude too. . . But hey, I could get used to this.  
  
I scared him, I knew it. His body stiffened, startled. Did I mention before he tasted sweet? No, I couldn't have. I've never kissed him before. He tasted even sweeter when his soft lips parted slightly and his arms wrapped around my neck.  
  
**  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Okay, hell was freezing all over, I thought. I begged inwardly not to wake me up if that was a dream; did I provoke this? Slowly, my eyes closed, my arms wrapped around his neck, I felt his warm body against mine, his tongue on my bottom lip. . . Well, let's say, I felt like in heaven. My body took over, and I was quite glad about it. I hadn't kissed ever before, and maybe, just maybe, this first kiss of mine had been more romantic if it had taken place somewhere else, with other circumstances; but never with someone else.  
  
Shivers went down my spine one by one as his tongue entered my mouth while I was pressed against a wall, massaging and stroking my own, and I ran a hand through his locks. As I thought it couldn't get much better without stripping off some clothes, he pulled away, and immediately I felt my lungs again, begging for oxygen. Did he know. . . ?  
  
Anyways, I took a deep breath, not daring to open my eyes because they would only beg him to continue. His arms didn't leave my waist. I felt him leaning in again, his hair brushing against my cheek, but the soft yet passionate touch on my lips didn't came back. Instead, he began to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Don't forget training in half an hour. Go changing."  
  
I missed the sensation of his hot breath on my neck as soon as he pulled away and walked down the corridor, leaving me breathing heavy leaning against a wall. I brought a hand up to my lips; and then, just to make sure, I pinched my arm. But apart from a slight bruise nothing happened. And grinning I returned to my room, for I knew now that it hadn't been a dream.  
  
Later, the training room. As Bakura told me I had changed, into a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt. I entered the room, and my jaw nearly dropped. I barely kept myself from drooling.  
  
There were Marik and Bakura, shirtless, meaning, with BARE and very muscular chests, and backs, don't forget the backs, and they were fighting. Not with weapons, dear Ra, no. It looked like some kind of Martial Arts. Sweat glittered on their skin in the dim light which was set like it was the light of some candles. I didn't dare to interrupt. But they spotted me.  
  
"The kid's here.", Marik grinned, stepping back from Bakura's attack, who turned to face me. Was there a hint of amusement in his eyes. . . ? "Then you can go now. Thanks again.", he addressed the Blonde. "Aw, but I wanted to see how-" "NOW", Bakura cut him off. Marik grinned even wider and walked towards the door, patting my shoulder as he passed me. "Good luck, kid."  
  
I stood there, waiting, while Bakura grabbed a towel -no, don't do it- and wiped away the sweat. The light, though remained as it hat been. "Come here, kid." I slowly walked over. "My name's Ryou, you know.", I muttered slightly shy. He looked at me with an expression I didn't recognized, but his eyes seemed much softer than they had been before. "Then Ryou it shall be."  
  
"I'm gonna show you some punches, and kicks, the whole Martial Art thing.", he explained, facing me. I mimicked his position, and nodded. I could barely even see his movement, but seconds later I was on the ground. "I guess we should try it again.", he just said, pulling me up, and showing me how to defend myself against his attack. I nodded as I grasped it, and he attacked again.  
  
Once more, I found myself on my back; and I found him kneeling upon me. He held my wrists next to my head and I couldn't move my legs much either. I gulped.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad. . . was it?", he said quietly. "N-No, it wasn't. . . too bad.", I responded, still staring into his eyes which were fixed on mine. How I wanted him to kiss me again, how I wanted him to take me then and there. . . but of course, he didn't. He let go of me after half a minute and pulled me up again.  
  
We were training until it was nearly midnight and I was punched because I had to yawn. "I guess it's late. You should run off to bed now." I nodded and turned around; the dim light made shadows appear at the walls. They crumbled at the door and flickered over the ground. I didn't know why, but I was terrified. "Uh. . . Bakura?" "Yes, -Ryou?"  
  
I noticed he hesitated calling me by my name, but I didn't care this time. "Could you walk me to my room?" "Don't tell me now you're afraid, kid.", he smirked. "Of course I'm not", I responded way too stubbornly. "Then why don't you go there by yourself?" "Because I want to be with you?"  
  
. . . uh-oh. Now I spoke my thoughts out loud. Great. But he didn't laugh; he just cocked an eyebrow slightly, took my hand and went to the door with me. I blushed immediately. Intertwining his fingers with mine, I walked with him through those creepy corridors, and I knew that I would've freaked out if he weren't by my side. In front of my room, we stopped.  
  
"Do I have to sleep with you in there?", he asked tauntingly. I shook my head. "No. . . That means, if you want to that bad, of course you can. . . " he let go of my hand and shoved me slightly towards the room. I sighed inwardly and opened the door, when I felt his breath once again at my ear. "We'll save this for later.", he whispered. Then he brushed his lips over my cheek, and frozen as I was, he was gone when I turned to look.  
  
**  
  
Well, uhm. . . review? *Puppy eyes* 


	11. Shopping is fun

Hey there! I'm not feeling quite well because I had diving lessons this morning and though it was just theory, I feel all dizzy and stuff. I hope you're not mad at me because Bakura kissed Ryou. I felt like it was time. Hey! What about you try and guess to what song I listened when I wrote the chapters? The answers within them ^-^ somewhere. . . And OH MY RA! You make me so. . . happy. . . *starts crying* Sooo. . . happy. . .  
  
Malik: Calm down, honey. . . *pats her back*  
  
Voice: *sniffs* I love you all. . . *gets comforted by Malik*  
  
To RaineKitsune: Hmm, however it is, I'll keep it this way, because changing it now would be really confusing for all of us, ne? ^-^  
  
To Fluffy: THANKS! ^-^  
  
To Lee: I don't think you can call them lovers by now. . . but they'll become, that's for sure!  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: Thank you ^-^Yeah, daggers are fuuun. . . *smirks evilly* *hugs*  
  
To Molly-chan: *starts crying again* Thanks so much; But yeah, Baku-chan is good at teasing ^-^  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: *cries harder* I'm glad you like it. . . so this is your fav fic? *sniffles* Ra. . . I don't deserve reviewers like you. You're awesome!  
  
To little-kat-girl: *hugs her* Thanks. . . uhm, are you threatening me? Please calm down ^-^ Thanks for the crackers and the pockys!  
  
At least, before the story continues, let's have a minute's silence in commemoration of the cleaning lady! She's our true hero! *puts a flower on the Cleaning-Lady-Shrine* **  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I slept quite well this night. All I dreamed about was Bakura, what confused me a bit; it wasn't like I was in love with him, was it? Maybe I was, just a little bit. Anyways, I joined breakfast late because I had to find the kitchen first; I tell you, this mansion sure was huge!  
  
When I entered the room, Shizuka, Anzu and Malik sat on the table and Isis made coffee. Her brother was talking to her, I didn't understand one word because he spoke real fast, and Isis seemed annoyed. Shizuka was reading a newspaper and nearly dropped her head on the table. She looked tired, very tired. Anzu, though, seemed to be fully recovered and smiled at me when she spotted me. A rush of relief ran through me, and I dashed towards her and nearly knocked her from her stool by embracing her.  
  
"It's okay now", she laughed. "I'm fine." My world seemed to be okay again, all my friends were fine, Bakura had kissed me, and he would protect me more from now on. . . Could it get any better? I finally felt at home. After breakfast, Anzu told me that she would take me shopping so I could get clothes and stuff I needed, and I nodded happily. The muffins sent me into a great sugar high, so Isis left the kitchen, muttering about kids, headache, and machine guns. Malik grinned triumphantly at me and ran after her; I couldn't help but felt sorry for her a bit.  
  
Anzu and I went to town by hover car. It was cool to see the world fly by beneath us, to hear songs and singing along loudly and carelessly. Well, I always thought it was quite embarrassing to sing along and don't get a single clay, but it was fun to do it with someone else. When we reached the town, we had collapsed into giggles and tears ran down my cheeks from laughing too hard.  
  
My accompanist really knew some cool places. She bought pants, shirts, coats, shoes and stuff for me that I would need.  
  
"Is it okay for you to pay?", I asked after she picked three shirts, a toothbrush, and shampoo and went to the counter. "Sure it is. Well, okay, I don't really pay; Seto does." She burst into sniggers once again. I grinned. "Oh, that's okay, then."  
  
"Do you need something else?", she asked half an hour later. I shook my head thoughtfully. "I don't know. . . hey, is that Bakura over there?" She followed my gaze and I was glad she did, so she couldn't see my blush. "Yeah, he is; what do you think, should we spy him?", she grinned, not mentioning my blushed cheeks. I nodded excitedly. "Sure!!" "Okay, let's go! But you have to be quiet." Anzu grabbed my hand and we walked on the other side of the way, shielded by too many people, watching Bakura as he went into a store. "Ohhh no. . . ", Anzu sighed and pointed at the shop. My eyes widened. "What does he want in a porn shop??" The girl shook her head violently. "I don't know, and I don't want to know.", she shuddered. "Maybe he went into some kind of cinema. . . don't you think?" I looked up at her inquiring. Anzu shrugged. "Let's see."  
  
After a few minutes, Bakura stormed out of the shop, with Mariku grabbed at the wrist. The Blonde pouted. "I'm NEVER gonna leave you alone again in the mall! Does THIS look like the Children's Paradise??", the White-haired one thundered.  
  
"The kids were boring", Mariku said. "They didn't want to obey." "Of course they didn't want to! Just use your head ONCE, Mariku, just once, because you don't have it so you can wash your hair!!", Bakura snarled at him. Mariku shrugged, grinning.  
  
"I don't?"  
  
The white-haired Egyptian let go of Mariku's wrist and stormed off. It took him just seconds to notice we stood there, laughing so hard we had to hold our bellies.  
  
"I - had - never- thought. . . ", Anzu sniggered, holding on to my shoulder. Bakura growled and grabbed her chin so she had to look up. "If you consider of telling anyone about it, you have to face death, honey. I promise." The girl was silent for about five seconds, just staring at him; then she burst into laughter again. "I didn't know you could be that funny", she breathed between two flashes of giggles. Bakura snorted.  
  
"Well, if you think I'm that funny, you can take Mariku home with you, because otherwise he'll end up stealing something again. Ryou and I will finish the shopping. I have to talk to him." I blushed again. "Talk to him" reminded me of the last evening. And that reminded me of the burning sensation of his lips claiming mine. I shook my head to chase away the thoughts, and saw Anzu nodding. She still laughed, but hugged me and went over to a grinning Mariku who laid his arm around her shoulders so she couldn't topple down from laughing. They walked away and I turned to look at Bakura.  
  
"You wanna talk to me?" He nodded and told me to follow him, so I did. "Yeah, you know kid-"  
  
"It's Ryou.", I reminded him.  
  
"Uhm, well, Ryou then. You know I have to leave soon?"  
  
"You what?! You can't go, you can't leave me here, and what if Yami comes back?" I know, I sounded frantic. I didn't want him to leave!  
  
"I didn't say I was leaving you here."  
  
"And anyways, you told me you wou- what?"  
  
"I said, I didn't say I'm leaving you here."  
  
My eyes widened as he shortly glanced down at me but continued walking.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"Really? Yay!"  
  
"Thank Kaiba for this. I was against it; You should stay with Anzu and Mariku."  
  
"They're not coming? But why? I thought Mariku was your partner?" Bakura nodded.  
  
"It's right Mariku is my aibou. But he has to go with Isis and Malik to another destination, and Anzu has to, too. It's not her job to play your babysitter."  
  
Somehow this sentence hurt me. So I was a baby to him? Ha, I would show him how mature I was! "So it is your job now, huh?", I asked, smirking slightly. "Nope. It's my job to train you. And that's my only relation to you."  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
How mean. . . he was playing with my emotions and didn't even notice! "S- So?", I asked trembling, not daring to look up.  
  
**  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I didn't mean to hurt the kid. Yeah, of course I pretended not to notice his hurt expression, and he kept his head low as we walked out of the mall. The parking lot behind the mall was empty, no cars beside mine, no people, no nothing. Perfect.  
  
Ryou's voice was trembling, and so was his delicate lower lip. I adored his lips. In fact, I adored every part of him. Damn, the kid was softening me. I remembered that Mariku has said that when I talked to him about Ryou. He also said that I knew what happened when I softened. Right, I had to be getting hurt again.  
  
Though, I stopped and put my fingers beneath his chin, lifting his head and tracing my thumb softly over his lips. I loved his eyes that moment, full of confusion with a hidden hint of burning passion. Maybe I was 'softening' the kid, too? I firmly told me to get a hold of myself.  
  
"That's the only relation I can have to you.", I breathed softly, trying to calm him down. "I don't want you to get hurt." Ryou just sniffed and his adorable eyes filled with tears again. The next second he grabbed my chemise in a tight embrace. I sighed inwardly and wrapped my arms around his lithe body; it felt good to have him in my arms. Fortunately I would be able to hold him again in the next few weeks because of Kaiba who had insisted I should take him with me.  
  
Uncertain I brushed his soft bangs out of his eyes, stroking the creamy skin of his forehead as I did so. "Please, stop crying." No effect in asking. . . Once again, I gave in the desire and brushed my lips softly against his. Immediately, the sniffs stopped, and I gazed into his inquiring, bemused eyes; maybe his eyes were the reason I couldn't resist, maybe it was the faint blush that crossed his fair cheeks, maybe it was his whole adorable being. I don't know.  
  
But I did kiss him again. I knew it was a mistake. I knew Yami could be anywhere around here. If he would find out about my desire, my love, Ryou would be taken away from me faster than I could blink. His arms wrapped around my neck once again, fingers burying into my hair, his eyes closed and his body went limp. I pressed him against me, my hands finding their way under his pullover alone, tracing up his spine slowly. I smirked into the kiss as he purred.  
  
I pulled away way to early in our both opinion. "Don't you want to get information about our mission?", I breathed into his ear quietly, but he shook his head. Exactly the reaction I had imagined. "You can tell me once we're off. . . " I smirked. "That's right, kid." His lips parted as I ran my tongue over his lower lip.  
  
**  
  
Reader's POV  
  
"I told you they're cute together.", Anzu said, leaning her head onto Mariku's shoulder who was still wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I guess you're right; for once." "Hey!!" "That was a joke, honey.", Mariku grinned as Anzu punched his ribs softly.  
  
"We should go and leave them alone."  
  
"I'll be driving.", the Blonde insisted.  
  
"Oh no you won't. Not in my car."  
  
"I said, I'll be-"  
  
"Don't you put your mind games on me!"  
  
Mariku sighed. "You sure notice everything."  
  
"Of course I do. Do you think it's a good idea to let Bakura and Ryou search for the items in Hurghada*?"  
  
"It was Seto's idea, so we don't have to doubt it."  
  
Anzu climbed onto the driver's seat. "What are you going for, anyway?"  
  
"Malik, Isis and me are heading for Cairo.", Mariku said, fastening his seat belt. "We have to rob the pyramids."  
  
"That's nice. . . ", Anzu sighed. "Shizuka and me go to Luxor.**"  
  
"And Seto stays at home. That was obvious."  
  
The girl nodded and started the hover car, leaving the mall and the white haired teenagers behind.  
  
*~*  
  
*= Hurghada is a town at the Red Sea. (It's nice there, by the way ^^)  
  
**=Luxor is a town which is about a half-day drive away from Hurghada. The Valley of Kings is there, where pharaohs and queens are buried. (It's very hot there -.-) 


	12. The sacred country

Yay! Ra, I can't think of anything to say. . . besides, that you make me as happy as ever *sniffs*  
  
Malik: Oh, don't cry again now. . .  
  
Voice: I can't help it! I'm way too sentimental these days!  
  
Malik: Oh Ra -.- *hugs her* Just thank your reviewers and go on with the story.  
  
Voice: Right!  
  
To Fluffy: Thank you ^-^  
  
To Lee: Thanks! Hey, maybe when I write the "Outtakes" you can strangle Yami! And *blush* I've got an award. . . Did you notice, Malik? I already have your surname ^-^  
  
Malik: Dear Ra T.T  
  
Voice: Anyways! Thanks again! For the ramen noodles too *loves them* Is this award a good thing or do I have to quit all the cliffies?  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: Hey there! Yeah, they sure are cute. *hands out a muffin*  
  
To little-kat-girl: Thank you soooo much! *hugs* Love you too ^-^ YAY! SUGAR!!  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: *deep blush* Th-thank you. . . yeah, I like Anzu and I don't get why people hate her because she's caring and loves her friends and. . . I sound just like her *g* Well I made her character up to what I guess it is. Oh, she did laugh at Bakura because he had to drag Mariku out of the porn shop and he was really embarrassed because of it. I've been to Hurghada twice, to Luxor and Cairo once. I just can say that I love this country and its history dearly! Though it's really creepy inside a pyramid.  
  
*puts new flowers on the Cleaning-Lady_shrine* I still feel sorry for her. . . *~*  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
About three days later we were ready to start. My second mission! I tell you, I was pretty nervous! Within these three days Bakura hadn't talked to me. I had seen him maybe four times, at dinner and one time in the gym where he had been training with Mariku. Unfortunately, they had their shirts on when I came in.  
  
It was very early when we heaved our bags into the hover planes. Sunrise was a faint nightmare of the full moon glowering above us, it was quite cold and I snuggled deep into my coat to keep me warm. My eyelids were heavy as iron and I didn't even realize that Shizuka was trying to say good- bye to me. When someone nudged me, I looked up and saw bright blue eyes through my own hazy ones. "That's our first good-bye then", Anzu said and tried to smile. "Come on, we have to go. . . ", Shizuka said after she pulled me into a gentle hug. Anzu too hugged me while the younger girl walked towards one hover plane, and I felt like I could fall asleep immediately in her arms. It was warm and gentle and loving. . .And then she released me. Great. Anzu followed Shizuka to the hover plane and I wanted to follow too, but someone held me back.  
  
"They don't have the same destination as we have.", a familiar voice said quietly. I looked up into Bakura's crimson eyes as he watched the girls' plane start. Soon the Ishtars' plane followed. I didn't even realize tat I leant against Bakura's shoulder with his arm around me for support until he started moving. I followed him, climbed onto the seat which seemed safe to me; because it had no buttons and key pads and stuff in front of it. The cockpit was small, and my arm was touching Bakura's when he sat down next to me.  
  
Dawn broke and turned the horizon into a pale greyish white. My eyelids became heavier and soon I drifted away into sweet, thick darkness.  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
The kid was asleep as soon as we started flying. I leant over him shortly, pushing a button to keep the rising sunlight away from his sleeping face so he could rest a little longer; he looked so adorable when he was asleep. Angelic, innocent features. A gentle smile on his nearly delicious lips. His legs pulled up on the seat, the knees touching his chest. I sighed softly as my hand hovered inches above his cheek.  
  
Yes, I wanted to touch him. I wanted him to be mine. But I never dared. . . of course, he seemed to like me. He enjoyed my kisses, and touches, and he liked being around me. But he didn't know about everything terrible I had done in the past; he wouldn't want to be around me anymore if he knew. Yami could tell him. And he would if he ever came near Ryou again. That's what I feared most these days.  
  
I pushed some buttons in front of me unconsciously, changing manual mode to autopilot. The computer knew the destination and would bring us there without any of my help. So I could watch Ryou a little longer.  
  
My fingertips brushed his creamy cheek in a feathery soft touch; as if afraid he would wake up. His angelic smile widened a bit and his lips parted, mumbling something barely audible. "I hope you have nice dreams. . . ", I whispered. Just at this very moment the angelic smile turned into a pouting frown. My hand flinched back. Startled I watched emotions reflecting on Ryou's face faster than it was healthy; and then he started muttering.  
  
"No, please, stop. . . don't. . . let me go! Let me go with them. . . I don't want to. . . be alone. . . Mum, Dad. . . Amane. . . "  
  
His eyes shot open, tearstained and terrified. I just had to look like a complete jerk, leaning over him with an outstretched hand as if I wanted to choke him.  
  
"Ba-Bakura?" His whispering voice snapped me out of daydreaming. He did look paler than usual, his beautiful eyes too bright, like a scared child.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me, kid, what were you dreaming about?", I asked him way too softly. He flinched, though, and pried his gaze away from my eyes. "Hey." I wasn't that gentle with someone for a very long time; but Ryou was fragile, delicate, he would break if anyone was rude to him. I stretched my hand out once more, tracing my fingertips dreamily over his cheek, brushed the bangs of his soft white hair out of his eyes.  
  
"A-ano. . . About my parents. . . ", he mumbled. I frowned inwardly. Seto had told me his parents had been murdered, but Ryou never seemed to care much about it. "What happened?" I could have slapped me for asking this question. But maybe, as Ryou flung himself into my arms, crying his heart out on my shoulder, he finally had the chance to tell his true feelings.  
  
They died, he told me. They had been murdered, as had been his younger sister who he loved dearly, and he couldn't have done anything about it. In much ways we resembled each other, and maybe that was the reason I was attracted to him. He fell asleep in my arms again, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
  
We reached the area around Hurghada around lunch time. Ryou awoke half an hour before our destination and kept watching the Red Sea that glittered beneath us, next to the desert. It wasn't a blooming country anymore; there was just sand and water. And ruins, of course. North, the ancient ruins of Cairo degraded to the sand they were made of, only the great pyramids standing nearly unharmed. Thebes and Memphis, flowing cities in ancient times were fully covered with sand, and Hurghada was now called the Perished City, because the Red Sea had increased and covered the whole area around the town. I didn't know in what kind of state the Valley of the Kings was, if it was still there or not, if the ancient gods had covered it with sand too when people became too intrusive about the treasures within the tombs.  
  
When I landed the hover plane and hopped out, happy to stretch my legs again, I saw glittering lines in Ryou's cheeks. Dried tears on his pale skin.  
  
"Ryou, I need you to stay here and watch the plane.", I tried to explain. He looked at me puzzled.  
  
"I have to dive."  
  
"Dive? I always wanted to dive! Please, can you take me with you?"  
  
Damn those beautiful eyes; I couldn't resist them.  
  
"Maybe. . . tomorrow. When I figured everything out. Okay?" To my delight, he nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
So I couldn't come? Well, nice. He really intended leaving me alone somewhere in the desert. Okay, the beach we landed on was beautiful, I could go swimming, I could lie in the sun or I could build sand castles. But how could I enjoy myself without him?  
  
. . .  
  
I take that back. Bakura just came out of the tent he put up earlier. Hah, camping at the beach; quite romantic, ne? Anyways, he looked stunning. Completely stunning. I had never thought diving suits could be *that* sexy.  
  
The suit was in one piece of course, sleeveless so I could see his muscular upper arms, and shorts-like legs. It had some kind of turtle neck. White hair glimmered against the black neoprene; crimson eyes glanced quickly at me before returning to his equipment. It seemed like Seto had involved some kind of pocket gas container which he tried to apply to his wrist.  
  
I quickly jumped up and walked over to him and grabbed it, binding it carefully to his upper arm which seemed me much safer. He was quiet, but I felt his gaze upon me, nearly burning.  
  
"Thank you." This soft whisper nearly freaked me out. There he was, the star of all my dreams, in a body hugging neoprene suit and with those deep, burning eyes and thanked me in that sexy kind of voice. I just hoped the ocean would be like a cold shower.  
  
"Be. . . careful down there, okay?"  
  
He smiled ever so slightly. "Okay." And with that, he walked towards the sea, pulling his diving glasses on and shoving the regulator slowly into his mouth while he turned his head and looked at me the last time. I felt myself shiver. He did that on purpose!! If he only could do this to parts of me . . . no, stop, BAD Ryou. BAD. I had to stop thinking like that. There he went. . . leaving me behind with dirty thoughts and the worry of his unknown return.  
  
I lie in the sand for half an hour until I felt burning up. But I didn't dare to go into the water; you never know what kinds of creatures lived there. I just hoped Bakura would come out unharmed. With that, I rolled over on my stomach and watched the sea.  
  
It was really pretty how it lie there, glittering in the hot sun, shining with all shades of blue and green. I closed my eyes for awhile, and when I opened it again the sun hung low in the sky, and my back felt like it had been burned up through my shirt. Great. Then something caught my eye, and I knew it had to be a dream. . . A glittering white head broke through the water's surface, followed by a familiar face. And it came towards me slowly.  
  
*~*  
  
Another evil cliffie, just to prove I'm worth my new dub (Thanks again Lee ^-^) Voice-sama Ishtar the Greatness. . . I could get used to it ^-^  
  
Malik: Why, oh why does it have to be my surname. . .  
  
Voice: Because we're engaged, honey.  
  
Malik: OH. . . I totally forgot that ^-^"  
  
Voice: Weeeell. *drop* Review please? 


	13. Son of the water's goddess

Hi there! Listen; if you wanna know the song I wrote this chapter with and wanna hear a really cool song, it's Making love out of nothing at all by Bonnie Tyler! I wished I could sing like her *sighs* Besides, do you want me to write a lemon? Camping on the beach's quite romantic, ne? ^-^ Bakura could take his advantages of this.  
  
Ryou: Me too?  
  
Voice: Yep, you too.  
  
Ryou: Yay ^-^  
  
Voice: *drop* Anyways. . .  
  
To Molly-chan- Thank you ^-^ UH - ghost? Niiice idea. . . I maybe use this.  
  
To Lee: YAY Malik has to marry me ^-^ He won't die in my own little dream world, I keep watching him *giggles* Well, I won't end the story before I've got an idea for the end. And I haven't got a clue how I could end it, so I have to keep updating!  
  
To RaineKitsune: Everybody has these moments *gg* And YES I CAN marry Malik *grabs Malik and hugs him* get your own one. . . ^-^  
  
To little-kat-girl: Thanks. I'd love to read your fics! I`ll do it when I come back from work, I promise! *hugs*  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: *giggles* Hey, you're hyper. . . thanks, anyways. Maybe I can sent Mariku over to you so you can wash his hair!  
  
Mariku: O.O!!  
  
And again, as always, our daily tribute to the Cleaning Lady. *puts new flowers on the shrine* Thanks to you all! *~*  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
It wasn't a dream; at least I hoped it wasn't. A white head broke through the surface of the water, and when the ground got nearer to the surface, I could see that he was back, in one piece, unharmed, and sexy as hell.  
  
His hair glittered with all the water drops in it and the diving suit was clad to his body, surrounded by sparkling. It seemed to me if Tefnut* had had another son who she made heir of the water, he would look like Bakura did now. In fact, it was stunning. He stopped his tracks where the water still surrounded his ankles and demounted the gas container from his arm, dropping it with the regulator into the sand. And then, Ra stop my hentai thoughts, he started to undress.  
  
With the suit dropped down to his hips he smirked at me like he knew how much I wanted him. I wanted him to undress the suit's pants, too, but he didn't. Instead, he walked towards me and kneeled down in front of me so I had to look at his abdomen; not that I minded, oh no. . . I felt his cool hand at my chin, pushing my head up softly so I had to look into his eyes. His face came nearer to mine, nearer and nearer, slowly. . . and missed my waiting lips by inches just to put his mouth on my ear.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, kid, if you're not going to say anything.", he whispered and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks immediately. I must've had stared at him. I felt like slapping myself mentally when he walked off towards our tent to get changed. Before he entered, I called him back. He turned to look at me, his eyebrows arched up.  
  
"Can we go swimming?"  
  
That must've been a really dumb question to him for he actually came out of the water about two minutes ago. His brow arched higher, but finally he answered.  
  
"Sure thing. . . then you should get your swimming trunks unless you want to go swimming all naked." With that, he left. Damn him! Why had every single one of his sentences to be a seduction for me? Did he want me to go naked? Would he too, then. . . ?  
  
I quickly stood up and dusted the sand off me when Bakura came back, changed and in his own swimming trunks, which were black. I changes, too, and went out of the tent just to see Bakura stand in the water that flowed again around his ankles, staring at the setting sun. Well, it would take about two hours more until sunset, but the sun hung quite low and already painted the horizon slightly orange. I stopped next to him, staring at the sun as he did. I couldn't imagine anything else that peaceful, with all the sounds the sea made, washing away the remains of the Hurghada area slowly, and one by one.  
  
"Of what do you think right now?", I asked quietly and again I wanted to slap me for asking another stupid question. He was always so algid, why would he share his thoughts with me? Anyways, his voice was soft and gentle when he answered me.  
  
"Of my own family."  
  
"What were they like?"  
  
"I don't know, Ryou. . . I really don't know."  
  
I looked at him, startled. He didn't only surprise me by not knowing how his own family was like, he. . . he had called me by my name.  
  
"They died a long time ago, I can't remember them."  
  
I played with the thought to stretch out an arm and offer him my comfort, to let him know I would be there for him if he wanted to accept. . .  
  
"And I thought of myself. My own demons. That part of my mind that makes me kill people, take away what they love, what they own." He went on without giving me the chance to answer, as if I had pushed a button inside him. I went silent; he had to speak about.  
  
"I'm thinking of you, too. I curse myself every time I look at you, every time I tell you how to use weapons. I just want to keep your innocence. . . for my own was ripped off of me a long time ago."  
  
He was thinking of me? Honestly?? Yay! No, hold on. That was bad. I didn't want him to feel hurt.  
  
"I don't want you to kill, Ryou. I want you to be safe. But I can't keep you safe, not with Yami around. . . and not when I have the responsibility of protecting you."  
  
He looked at me briefly, and then returned his gaze to the horizon as if he couldn't look at me.  
  
"You know those kinds of demons inside someone's self, right? Your own tells you that you could have prevented the death of your family. . . and my own tells me to claim you right now and every time I look at you."  
  
Claim me? Was that supposed to be some kind of confession? He remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Please. . . continue.", I whispered. I just wanted him to speak further, to let me hear his voice. To heal himself.  
  
"In fact, I can't even look at you without having to resist the urge to kiss you. To make your body mine. And your soul, for that matter." His voice trailed off to a soundless whisper. I cleared my throat, hoping that the blush would stay away for once. He wanted to make me his? I already was his!  
  
"You know. . . I can't make your enemies disappear, I can't make the night forever, but. . . maybe I can make your demons be gone. I want to make you find your power. I want you to lose your fears. I can't stand seeing you sad.", I said as softly as I could. Then I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face onto his bare chest. His warm arms twined around me. His skin smelled nice. . . like sea and wind.  
  
"Thank you", he whispered. I nodded quietly, when he added something. "I thought, swimming will be nice now." I looked up into his face; and my eyes went wide insight of the diabolic grin that had appeared on his beautiful features.  
  
".uh-oh."  
  
"I guess that's the right phrase. . . ", he grinned before he slid his hands up to my shoulders. I knew he was going to push me - but his hands felt so right in my body. . .  
  
Well, the water did, too. I splashed around as I struggled to get my head over the water, spitting out the salty liquid. Bakura's grin went wider.  
  
"Ohhh, I'll get you for this. . . "  
  
"I'd love to see you try."  
  
I answered by splashing water on him. He answered by pouncing on me and dropping me under water again before swimming off. As soon as I could breathe again, I followed him.  
  
We kept splashing around and push each other under water until the sun touched the horizon. By then, we sat in the flat water and watched the darkened sky with all the amazing colours of sunset. My face was quite red, which was part blushing and part being burned up from the sun. . . A second before we sat down, I had fallen into Bakura's lap. We had looked at each other, me blushing, him blinking. He had put an arm around my waist as soon as I had touched him to keep me from being hurt, and I had been veeeery close to him. But I had hopped off before my shorts could get too tight, mumbling an excuse.  
  
"You've got a sunburn, kid.", he said as I touched my upper arm, wincing.  
  
"Well, I would never have thought of that. . . "  
  
"Stop being sarcastic. Come one." Bakura stood up, grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the tent. I blushed even harder and glanced one last time back at the horizon. . . sun has set finally. I stood sheepishly in the middle of the big tent while Bakura searched for something and turned to me as soon as he had found it. With a tube in his hand he approached me.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
I did as I was told and gulped slightly as he pressed some of the gel on my burned skin. His hands laid down softly on my shoulders and started massaging in the gel.  
  
"I like you better that pale, you know.", he breathed softly. Gulp. Hey, was he doing a move on me?? . . . well. . . that would be alright with me.  
  
His hands roamed over my body, and I had to think hard of anything else than him. He even slid his hands around me and rubbed the gel into my chest and abdomen. I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but his fingers touched the edge of my swimming trunks twice. I resisted shuddering each time he touched sensitive spots, and he touched MANY of them.  
  
About five minutes later, he turned me around, and began to rub the gel gently to my reddened face, with a concentrated look on his face. I had to keep myself from smiling; he really looked cute. Then, he lifted his eyes to gaze in mine, without removing the hand from my cheek.  
  
"You'll feel better soon.", he said. I nodded quietly; in fact, I already felt better, my skin wasn't on fire anymore and I could guess that it wasn't red no more. All I could think of was Bakura again; he had said that he wanted me, right? I guess he did, even if he didn't say it directly. . .  
  
~I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry~  
  
Lyrics of an old, half forgotten song came into my mind as I gazed into his eyes, being locked with his gaze.  
  
~I know just where to find the answers and I know just how to lie~  
  
I remembered my mother had sung them to me and Amane when we were small children of five and three years. . . I had loved the sound of her voice, singing gently and quiet and rising on the right places.  
  
~And I know just where to touch you, and I know just what to do~  
  
Why did they come to my mind now? I didn't want to be reminded; I didn't want to cry in front of him again. But maybe I could comfort him like my mother comforted us; for he had an amazingly sad look within his crimson orbs.  
  
~I know when to hold you closer, and I know when to let you lose~  
  
My mother often said she might shouldn't sing this song to us, for we were so young and the song was so sad yet full of hope. ~And I'm never gonna tell you anything I gotta tell but I know I gotta give it a try~  
  
Maybe this was right. . . I didn't have to tell him that I love him; he knew it. Though I had to do it soon. I started humming the tune softly, smiling as he cocked his head ever so slightly.  
  
"Which song is that?", he asked, his voice barely audible.  
  
"That's a very old one. . . from the last century. My mother used to sing it." I continued humming.  
  
"Do you remember the lyrics?"  
  
"Part of. . . "  
  
"~Then sing it for me.~"  
  
I stopped humming immediately. He wanted me. . . to sing? I looked inquiring into his slightly pleading eyes; and then I chose.  
  
"~And I know the roads to reach yes, and I know the ways to pay. . .~ "  
  
He lowered his eyelids.  
  
"~But I don't know how to leave you. . . and I'll never let you fall. . .~ ", my voice became softer. "~And I don't know how you're doing making love out of nothing at all. . .~ "  
  
The edges of his mouth slowly lifted a bit, while I came to the end of this song. I couldn't remember every single word, phrase, tune, but I tried for him, and all I could remember was my favourite part; the part I had told him this afternoon without noticing it.  
  
"~The beat of my heart is a drum and it's looking for a rhythm like you. . . ~"  
  
"~I can make you find your power, I can make you lose your fear - I can make your body closing to most magical things and your enemies shall all disappear~"  
  
I trailed off and went silent for a moment. "I can make the night forever, I can make it disappear by the dawn, and I can make you every promise and I can make all of your demons be gone. . . ~" That was when he put a finger to my lips and hushed me.  
  
"Thank you, Ryou: Would you. . . sing it to me again, when you discovered every lyric?"  
  
"I would; but this song's too old, I guess I can't find them anywhere."  
  
"Isis knows this song, too. She used to sing it for us while we still lived in Egypt. I don't know how she knows it. . . you should ask her." I nodded. I would ask her as soon as we got back. . . but then I wiped this thought away, because I lost myself within Bakura's eyes again.. .  
  
*~*  
  
Oh Ra, this was sappy. . .  
  
Malik: Yes. It's your fault I'm feeling sick now.  
  
Voice: Well, excuse me *pouts* But Lee-chan said you have to marry me ^-^ Now you can't run and hide.  
  
Malik: . . . I didn't want to run and hide, Voice-chan. -.-  
  
Voice: You didn't?  
  
Malik: Nope. I'm staying with you. That's what I promised.  
  
Voice: Yay! *hugs him* Well, everyone, review please!  
  
*Tefnut is the Egyptian goddess of "wetness". . . I take this for "water" ^^ 


	14. Talking about me

Well, uhm. . . I love you all!  
  
To Molly-chan: Hey ^-^ Yeah, the hikaris got maaany wifes. . . buut you've got to know that I cloned the YuGiOh-Crew from their originals *gg* Uhm, okay, I cloned everybody. . . so their aaaaall miiiine. In a way.  
  
To little-kat-girl: YAY! Chocolate milk! Thanks! *hugs* Uhm, no, I didn't write the lyrics, but maybe I improved them a bit, because I didn't understand everything from the song. It's "Making love out of nothing at all" by Bonnie Tyler, if you wanna know ^-^  
  
To pocketfirefairy: Heeey ^-^ Thank you.  
  
To Lee: Uh. . . you want angst? *grins* You'll get some!  
  
TO snow-shadow-wolf: Thank you sooo much *hugs* I keep beaming every time I read your reviews! OH and there will be wayyy more kisses if I can manage that. I'm not that sure of a lemon either. . . I don't know if I could write it. Oh well, I found this song on KaZaA *hides because it's kind of illegal*  
  
To RaineKitsune: Uh, well. . . if you feel uncomfortable reading this fic you should stop. Thank you anyways.  
  
To ok: Thanks, but I don't think it deserves an R. . .  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: I think you should eat less sugar *giggles* Mariku isn't that bad, I promise. *shoves him to Aman*  
  
Mariku: No! I don't want to!! Nobody touches my hair!!!  
  
Voice: Shut up, honey ^-^  
  
*offers the Cleaning Lady's ghost some of her chocolate milk* It makes me happy that you like her ^-^  
  
*~*  
  
Malik's POV (something totally new!! ))  
  
I was tired. Mariku, Isis and I had the biggest of the hover planes, because we were three people while the others were duos. Of course I had to sit in the back because I was the youngest. Damn it. I couldn't see anything at all, so I decided to sleep like Mariku did on the front seat. Isis was flying this damn vehicle, and she was humming the song she always had sung when we were back in Egypt. I liked this song. It always had calmed me when sandstorms were raging over our home. Back then she had held me close, soothing me by singing this song and running her fingers through my hair. I guess as a child I was the shy kind of kid. Shy and protection needing.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
~Again, a sandstorm thundered over the subterraneous home the last tribes of Egypt had claimed their home. A sandy blonde eight year old boy flinched every time a crashing sound was heard. Tears stained his cheeks and lavender coloured eyes. He pushed his back deeper into the corner of the room he was in and tried to hide by putting his small hands over his eyes.  
  
"You crying again?", an annoyed voice said. The little one looked up through his fingers and saw the two silhouettes standing by the door; both with very spiky hair. "It's always the same. Why do you have to be such a baby?", the other one asked. "Time to grow up, Malik."  
  
"Oh, leave him alone, you too", an angry yet cool voice said behind them, and they turned around to look at the black haired girl standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"But he. . . ", the taller one tried but was cut off by the girl with a glare from her aquamarine blue eyes. "No buts, Mariku. Just leave him alone." "Gosh, Isis! Why do you have to be such a-"  
  
"Don't even think of finishing this sentence, Bakura.", she said, walking over to her youngest brother. "You okay, little one?" Her voice was much calmer and gentler when she kneeled down and wiped his tears away softly. Malik shook his head. "No! The storm's gonna get me!" At the door, the both ten year olds burst into giggles. Malik sniffed.  
  
"I want my mommy."  
  
"Now look what you did again!", Isis snapped at the boys when the youngest one started crying again. "I want my mommy!!"  
  
"Shh, please don't cry, Malik. . . " The girl gathered the boy in her arms and pulled him onto her lap. He snuggled against her immediately. "I. . . I want. . . "  
  
Both Bakura and Mariku listened and watched in awe how their older sister calmed Malik down by singing a very special song.  
  
~And I can make you every promise that is ever been made and I can make all your demons be gone. . . ~  
  
"I'm going to fight it.", Bakura said at once, earning two inquiring gazes. "I'm going to fight the storm, so Malik don't have to be afraid anymore." Malik shyly looked up at his older "brother". "I'm going too.", Mariku stated.  
  
Isis chuckled softly, holding Malik closer. "You can't fight a storm."  
  
"Of course we can!!"  
  
"I won't let you go outside. But you can stand there and keep the storm away. That okay with you?" Both boys nodded reluctant. ~  
  
~*Flashback end*~  
  
Yeah, those were the days. When I was little and looked up to them for protection and love. Of course, I still look up to Mariku and Bakura for they're taller than me, but, you know, the feeling's gone a bit. I can protect myself by now. But what I need, what I really need, is Isis's soothing voice. Her arms that embrace me. And her warmth that calms me. I guess it's stupid to be that conditioned to your older sister by the age of seventeen. I can't help it.  
  
Mariku though never showed me that he loved me, if he did so. Even Bakura did, damn it! He was the one who wanted to protect me from the storm! I hate to say that, but I need my older brother as well as I need my older sister. Maybe a bit more. But I locked this feeling up within my heart because I would never need it.  
  
This feeling of warmth when I'm around him, of comfort, and safety. I'm safe around him, and I know it. He wouldn't ever let me down.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
~ The same boy who was afraid of a sandstorm six years ago now stood on the top of a mountain, his shoulder long blond hair waving around his face softly. There was an air blaster in each of his hands and a fiery rage within his narrowed eyes. In front of him, there was his look-alike who could have been his twin if he wouldn't look older. Malik gritted his teeth.  
  
"You won't survive if you don't concentrate.", Mariku stated, grinning.  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"Don't you use that kind of tongue on me, lil' brother."  
  
Malik growled, firing an air blast. Mariku stepped to the side and dodged it easily.  
  
"That won't work, sweetheart", he purred, grinning maliciously. Then he fired back, and Malik was being dashed aback until he reached the edge of the mountain and was hanging over the abyss, holding onto the rocks with one hand. One of his air blasters fell.  
  
'That's going to be the end. . . '  
  
A tanned hand closed around his wrist and Malik was lifted up, ending in an embrace.  
  
"You were supposed to dodge it", Mariku said softly, cuddling his brother and stepping away from the abyss. ~  
  
*~Flashback end~*  
  
I suppose I never thanked him for rescuing me; but he were the one who dashed me into the abyss, wasn't he? Well, it was part of my training.  
  
I noticed that I was staring onto the back of Mariku's head and wondered how his hair would feel on my fingertips. Isis had started singing quietly, fully concentrated on the way, so I reached out. I just hoped nobody would notice me.  
  
I was an inch away from my brother's hair when the hover plane landed heavy on the sandy ground. "Whoa; that was close.", Isis said, sounding slightly surprised.  
  
"You think that was CLOSE?!", Mariku snapped, awake now. I pulled back quickly.  
  
"Hey, nobody ever told me how to fly this thing!", Isis snapped back and loosened her seatbelt. "Let's get out of here and to the pyramids quickly!" With that she hopped out of the hover plane, enthusiastic as she wasn't in AGES.  
  
"I guess she's happy to be here again. . . ", Mariku muttered, changing a sceptical gaze with me. I nodded and followed her.  
  
The pyramids of the ancient times were quite a sight. Though they looked old and withered, some spirit surrounded them, an aura of immortality. I was as stunned as I had been the first time I had seen them. Mariku simply took my wrist, knowing that I would be staring at the monuments until this special aura surrounded me too, and dragged me along. I felt myself blush slightly, but I couldn't rip my view off of the monuments. Their tops stuck up into the cerulean blue sky, and the archaeology of the once-famous Sphinx lie there still proud, nearly fully covered with sand.  
  
Finally I stopped staring at the pharaoh's graves and walked up to Isis who tried to open a corridor. "Need help, sis?" She didn't answer me, so I walked back to Mariku and waited until Isis had finished what she started.  
  
*~*  
  
Anzu's POV  
  
I really hated leaving Ryou behind. The boy reminded me of my childhood, even if he wasn't a child anymore. The old days when live was easy and I simply enjoyed being around my friends. . . or my so-called ones. After we parted into enemies, I stayed with Shizuka and Isis for they were much closer to me than Mai ever was. I also stayed because of my cousin who I didn't want to leave, and because of Yami broke my heart. Oh, don't be shocked now, he really did.  
  
What? No, we weren't exactly a couple. . . we just shared some kisses and held hands and stuff. But I did think he loved me. I guess this was a mistake.  
  
Maybe that's why I wanted to protect Ryou? Because he reminded me of myself and I didn't want him to get hurt? Yeah, could be. But I left him, made him stay with Bakura. He was much safer when he was with the Egyptian.  
  
You want to know why I became assassin? For I seem like a nice, cheery girl, an older sister maybe, a dear friend? I'll tell you.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
~A brown-haired girl at the age of fourteen stood still, hands trembling, cerulean eyes wide with shock. "How. . . how could. . . " A hand laid down on her shoulder. She turned around and stared up into Seto Kaiba's eyes.  
  
"It's over, Anzu-chan. Come on, let's go."  
  
"No. . . I can't leave her!"  
  
"You have to. Just come with me and put that knife down. Please." His cold voice was gentle and really kind of warm as he pried Anzu's hands from the bloodstained knife. The girl's eyes followed his moves terrified.  
  
"I. . . I want her to stay. . . "  
  
"I know. She'll be with you, okay? She'll be right there.", he said, laying his hand softly on her heart. "She'll be there."  
  
"Yes. She - she will be with me. I know she will.", Anzu whispered to herself. She shook her head lightly as she heard laughter. Insane laughter, while she stared down on the girl's dead body.  
  
It took her a while until she noticed the laughter erupted from her own throat.  
  
Seto pulled her close, pressing her onto his chest, just to keep her quiet. He tightly closed his eyes; he didn't know why Anzu carried a bloodied knife and stared down on that bloodied body, one minute crying, and the other laughing like she lost her mind.  
  
"Anzu, stop that!"  
  
"She'll be with me. . . I'll never be alone, right? Right, Seto?", she whispered, staring up at him pleadingly. He nodded slightly, not sure what she was up to.  
  
Anzu shoved him away softly and kneeled down, beside the body. "Stand up. . . oh come on, stop kidding. You have to stand up, we wanna go home. C'mon, Seto`ll get angry if you don't!" She gently caressed the dead girl's bloodied cheek.  
  
The girl continued staring up with glassy eyes, not moving.  
  
"She's dead, for Ra's sake! Now get up and wash your hands, Anzu!"  
  
Seto didn't want to sound harsh, but there was no other way. The insanity inside Anzu's eyes vanished, as did her smile. "It won't go away", she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The blood. It won't go away. Do you see the blood, Seto? It'll never. Never never go away."  
  
She began humming to herself. The boy felt hot tears in his eyes. . . when did he cry the last time? "Come on, Anzu, please. We have to go now." His voice broke.  
  
*~* Flashback end*~*  
  
I guess that's why. . . The reason I kill on purpose every time Seto tells me to is my own insanity.  
  
*~*  
  
Uhh, eeevil Cliffie, hm? What do you think?  
  
Ryou: It freaks me out. . .  
  
Bakura: I'll protect you ^-^  
  
Anzu: Uhm. . . Why am I insane?  
  
Voice: Because you are- in this fic.  
  
Anzu: Oh. Okay. 


	15. Fear in the darkness

Hey! Whoa, my second day at work is finally over. Yay! It's great because I can sleep until 8.30 a.m. now ^-^ Much better than school! I feel really bad when I think about the day I have to return to school. . . *shivers*  
  
To Molly-chan: You always give me such niiiice ideas. . . *hugs* I do wonder who she killed, too. I'm not even sure she did it. We'll see.  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: What have I done to poor Mariku. . . I hope you forgive me, Mari-sama? Please? Whatever. . . uhm, thank you ^-^ I thought it might be cool to see how the others do work.  
  
To little-kat-girl: YAY! Strawberry milk! That's my favourite, besides vanilla milk!! *hugs you* I'll read your new story as soon as I can ^-^  
  
To Lee-chan ^-^ : Nope, I wanna keep the title! But I keep updating.  
  
To kaz: Thank you ^-^  
  
To Fluffy: Yay! Malik rocks!  
  
Malik: *blushes* Thanks. . . ^-^  
  
To RaineKitsune: Okay, I'll rise the rating. Uhm, I guess I won't put a lemon in here! And Mariku's Malik's brother, because there are no hikaris and yamis in here. I can't decide who died, there are so many who died already -.- But I will. Soon.  
  
To pocketfirefairy: *sniggers* Hey, that's my secret how to keep readers!  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: I'll try to get some more humour in the fic ^-^ Oh, and I don't think Malik's really in love with Mariku, he just knows that his big brother's there for him. And I thought it was fair to put some other POVs in here ^-^ It's fun!  
  
To Yami-Ryou: Thank you ^-^  
  
*puts some flowers and marshmallow-cookies on the Shrine*  
  
*~*  
  
Isis's POV  
  
My brothers? Yes, I remember their childhoods as well as I remember my own. It was way too short. . . It was hard for my eleven year old self to raise three boys, two rebellious, one timidly. They kind of obeyed me, though. At least they knew I was the oldest, so I had to be the leader.  
  
Now we were on a mission in Egypt, and I felt like home. The pyramids were so familiar to me, as was the sun, and the sand. Even the black scorpions who stuck their heads and pincers out of the sand. The scorpions had been the favourite animals of Isis*. I carry her name, so I guess that's why I like scorpions and act a bit like a mother. Back in the plane some of those memories had come to my mind, and I had started humming my brothers' favourite song. I used to sing it to them when they were small and frightened. Malik had liked it, though.  
  
I don't know why Kaiba chose us to "rob" the pyramids. I had preferred the Red Sea. I love the sea. It's nice and warm and. . . well, you get the idea. But Seto sent Bakura and Ryou down there to do the diving work. While I stood in front of ancient spells and had to de-spell them. It didn't help when Malik came up to me.  
  
"Need help, sis?"  
  
I didn't answer him, and he shrugged and strolled over to Mariku. These spells were powerful, I noticed. I'm glad my mother had taught me how to use some kind of magic before she died. . . so it didn't take much time to open the hidden doors.  
  
"Malik! Mariku! We can go in now!" My brothers walked up to me, their hair even brighter in the sun. I smiled softly. They resembled my father, who had light hair and violet eyes as well; I resembled my mother. So we didn't seem like we were related to each other. But in our hearts and blood we were. And even if I wasn't related to Bakura like this, I loved him equally. You know, this kind of feeling of comfortable warmth you get every time you look at them, with a hint of pride that they were *my* brothers, that *I* had to take care of them, that they loved *me* as their sister and nobody else. I would give my life for them.  
  
I started to walk inside the dark pyramid, coughing after I took the first breath of old, spent air. This pyramid had been closed for a very long time. . . since the night Egypt had been doomed, to be exactly. All the people who had been in there had died inside, because the ancient spells started to work again to protect the pharaohs' graves and closed every exit at once. The great wonders of the earth were gone then, at least the pyramids of Gizeh, the lighthouse of Alexandria and the Chinese Wall, destroyed by the own heirs of their builders. Because people started playing this game again, our country died. The grand hope of mankind failed in sealing away the Shadows, and within two nights there was nothing left in Egypt. No people, no cities, no nothing. All gone.  
  
Mariku took my arm and stopped me before pushing me to the side gently, taking the lead. I knew I was supposed to protect them. . . but this time I would let them protect me. It was hard for Mariku to show his feelings; that was for sure. But he did it the moment he passed me and gazed shortly into my eyes, smiling softly and barely visible. I nodded shortly and shoved Malik in front of me; maybe it was okay for Mariku to be unprotected on one side, his front in that case, but it wasn't okay for Malik that his back was unprotected. He showed small sights of paranoia.  
  
Mariku brought flashlights, handed me one, and I started to look around in awe. The paintings on the walls were as colourful as they were when they had been painted onto them; they became brighter when I ran my index finger over them and removed century old dust. Malik didn't rip his gaze off of them, too, and soon tripped over something. Mariku caught him before he could reach the ground, and I pointed the flashlight onto the thing Malik had tripped over. . . I gulped to stifle a scream.  
  
A skeleton. A human skeleton. It laid on the ground now, but I was sure it had been leaning onto the wall, with his face buried in his palms; that's how the once-human had died, full of desperation. Maybe he or she had died from starving; maybe they had died from lack of oxygen. Both ways were terrible and cruel and made my throat tighten. I felt like crying when Mariku pointed his flashlight down the slightly gradient corridor, a shocked Malik still in an one-armed, yet tight embrace. There were more skeletons; tall ones, small ones, some male, some female. . . even children, snuggled against their mothers, waiting for the death to get them. Malik yelped softly and buried his face into Mariku's shoulder. I know he had seen many terrible things in his young life, but I guess he had the same thoughts as me, thoughts about in how cruel ways they had been dying.  
  
"We. . . we have to go further.", I said, my low voice echoing strange within the corridor. How long was this? Yes, the pyramids were really huge, but it sounded like they deeper under the earth than anybody would've guessed. Mariku absently stroked Malik's back.  
  
"I know. Let's find whatever we're searching for and then let's get out of here.", he stated. I nodded and took the lead again; I knew even Mariku was terrified. Even he couldn't stand such cruelty though he was master of torture.  
  
More skeletons. Dozens of them. I nearly could sense their fear, still hanging in the spent, dusty air, could hear their cries and yells for help, wanted to cry already cried tears of children who were afraid and mothers who spent their tears for their children to drink them. Finally, after what seemed to be hours for I lost my sense of time, we had to stop because of a dead end.  
  
"What's going on?! Don't you tell me we have to go back!", Mariku yelled. I couldn't resent it to him, even my nerves were about to rip apart, and I've got the patience of an angel.  
  
"No, we don't have to go back. Give me a sec."  
  
"You sure you can handle it, 'Nee-chan?", Malik asked in a hushed voice. I flinched slightly; he never called me 'Nee-chan. He always said "sis", or "Isis". When he was at the age of thirteen, it had been "'Nee-sama", for that was the time he really looked up to me because he realized how strong I've been. . . but when he was a child and afraid of every thing unusual, he had called me this. And back then inside the pyramid my heart nearly broke; I knew he was really terrified. I started thinking of right or wrong to bring him down here, but Mariku nudged my shoulder gently, begging me silently to continue. And I did.  
  
A few minutes later some stones moved and there was another corridor. . . another then, and another. "I hope you guys remember the way out", I said meekly after we had walked about two hours. Fortunately, Malik wore a clock. There were no more skeletons down here; I started to wonder how they could be skeletons still. They were supposed to be powder. But then I remembered that there was little to no oxygen in here, so they rotted slowly and some of them still were I guessed. . . that explained why there was bad air around here.  
  
Finally, we stood inside a huge room. There was a little, synthetic lake in the middle of the room with what looked like an island in the middle of it. Gold glimmered every where we pointed the flashlights, even the sand on the ground seemed to be made of gold. For a second all of us forgot about the skeletons and just looked around in awe.  
  
"Th-that's. . . that's amazing. . . ", Malik whispered, as if he was afraid to speak any louder. Mariku dragged him along as we both made our way to the lake. The water seemed vapid, and still there was some kind of a boat; the kind of boat the fishers in ancient Egypt used. Mariku went to the edge of the water and examined a snag lying quietly in the water, black and kind of armoured, with evil yellow eyes that peaked out of the water. . . and I could pull him back on the collar of his shirt before the alligator could rip off his arm.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know this thing was alive. . . ", he murmured wide-eyed.  
  
"And I didn't know they can survive without food", I stated pensively. The alligator glared at us for not being his dinner and turned back, sinking into the water with his deathly elegance until he vanished.  
  
"D'you think there are more of them?", Malik asked. I merely shrugged and pointed at the island. "I guess we have to go there to find what we're searching for."  
  
"Go *there*? With *that*?", Mariku said, pointing towards the island first and then to the boat, looking at me like I was insane. "Of course, or would you prefer swimming?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Not with that kind of pals down there." The alligators were gliding through the water or just lie there, but there weren't any of them on the island.  
  
"Let's go then." Mariku and I climbed into the boat, telling Malik to stay away from the water.  
  
"Can't we just shoot them down?", he asked as he pushed the boat towards the island with the staff that lie in the boat instead of rudders, eyeing the alligators carefully.  
  
"If they don't die from starvation, I don't think they die from your blaster."  
  
The reptiles came nearer, gliding around the boat. I don't like alligators. They're cruel in a primitive way; scorpions on the other side poke you with their poison sting. That's much nicer.  
  
When we arrived at the island, we could see two large coffers in the middle of it. One had the shape of those ancient pharaoh masks; the other was female, maybe for the queen.  
  
"Do you think their heads are in there?", my brother asked, an excited glint within his dark violet orbs. I just rolled my eyes and went to examine the queen's mask. Mariku simply shoved the upper shell away and stared at the content; I soon did the same with the queen's coffer.  
  
On a pillow of deep red velvet there was a golden necklace with a decorated Eye of Horus** in the middle. That must be one of the items Seto wanted. I lifted it carefully and stared at it. The necklace sent out a special kind of aura; it was rather creepy. I put it on though, because I had no pockets. When I turned to Mariku, I saw that he was holding a rod with the same emblem on it, and he looked quite horror-struck, like he sensed the creepy aura too.  
  
I nodded as he threw me an inquiring gaze and we returned to the other edge of the lake, where Malik still eyed the now immobile alligators. We climbed out of the boat; my flashlight flickered.  
  
"We have to get out of here.", I stated, but I was cut off by Mariku's hand which he put over my mouth. "Shh. . . don't you hear it?", he whispered. I listened. And then I gasped.  
  
Sounds came nearer, through one of the other corridors. Like big, clawed paws shuffled over the stony ground. Like an enormous body squeezed itself through the narrow corridors. Whatever it was, it had to be immortal and some kind of warden.  
  
And it was searching for those who had disturbed the eternal sereneness of the pyramid.  
  
It was searching for us.  
  
*~*  
  
Uhh, what is it?? Well, you might be surprised, but I know it already ^-^  
  
Isis is the goddess of the sky, the wife of her brother Osiris, and the mother of Horus. She had seven scorpions to "serve" her. (Befen, Matet, Mesetet, Mesetetef, Petet, Tefen, and Tjetet) I guess they were her "pets".  
  
** I couldn't remember if the Sennen Items had the Eye of Horus or the Eye of Ra on them, but both eyes look the same, so I chose Horus. (I like him better than Ra ^-^ He's the son of Osiris and Isis and the god who protects the pharaoh. Once he was the god of Sun and Sky. Ra on the other side is the god of the Sun and father and master of all gods and goddesses.)  
  
. . . Did I mention before I engage myself with Egypt a lot? *grins* Anyways, review please! 


	16. Inside Ramses's tomb

To pocketfirefairy: I'm sorry, honey ^-^ That really was the cliffie of cliffies. Uhm, I don't think Am'mit walks on earth just to protect some items. . . (Am'mit's the demoness/goddess who eats the hearts of those who are judged by Osiris ^-^) Noo, it's something else. Muuuch scarier.  
  
To RaineKitsune: That's why I'm called "Cliffie Queen" *grins*  
  
To Lee-chan: Yay!! Thank you!! Nah, it was a flashback and Serenity (Shizuka) is still alive. . . but you're not bad with the other guess!! And it's no buggy thingy ^-^  
  
To Fluffy: Thanks ^-^ I hope my facts are right. . . but I checked, Luxor was called Thebes back then, it was the City where the Pharaoh lived and the Valley of Kings is in Thebes West. Thebes was on both sides of the Nile, one city for the living, and one for the dead. The god facts you can believe, though! I'm glad you like Isis ^-^ She's one of my favourite characters myself.  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Weeeell, I perfectly know what is chasing the Ishtar's, I know even what to do with Ryou and Bakura, and I know when there will be more kisses ^-^ But I won't tell *sniggers* I guessed it would be fair to reflect everyone's POV at least once. It's Shizuka's turn today. ^-^ The next chapter will be Mariku, maybe. . . or Seto. What do you think?  
  
To PrincessKrystal: Thanks ^-^  
  
To Molly-chan: Wow, Molly-chan, you really did talk a lot ^-^ But you're right, my obsession with Egypt makes the fic much easier for me. And be sure that you give me the right ideas. I should make you my muse *grins*  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: Yayyy Mariku's hair's washed ^-^ *hugs Mariku* Good job! I guess the cleaning lady will forgive you *nodnod* Uh. . . I am? *blushes, but hugs back* Thank you! Yeah, alligators are nice, ne? When I'm visiting my sister's house, I count them on the sides of the highways ^-^  
  
To rogue solus: Yep. I will.  
  
Tributes!! *puts all the reviewer's tributes and new flowers on the Shrine*  
  
*~*  
  
Shizuka's POV  
  
Ohh, how much I loved Luxor back then Anzu and I went to fetch the item. . . and how I hated it when we came back from there. I will tell you why!  
  
We landed at the edge of the Nile, the once-Thebes West, City of the Dead. It's amazing how the ancient people could live on one side of the river while their past pharaohs rested on the other side. The Valley of Kings must've been quite a view, but we were greeted by sand. Sand and sand again. Just a wide, shallow pit was seen. But that wasn't a problem at all.  
  
Not for Anzu and me. Girl power, you know! . . . and a little equipment Seto-chan had given us. I missed him. And because I didn't want to miss him, I abandoned my beloved big brother and stayed with him, while he joined our enemies; I had forgiven him after a while. I don't hate him or something, but it wasn't like I loved him like I had done before. He hadn't only betrayed his friends, and Seto, no; he had betrayed his only sister as well.  
  
As I was lost in thoughts, Anzu had started to get the robots ready; they would dig their way down to the ancient, already robbed graves. Seto has said, we just had to find the secret chamber inside one of the graves and remove the item lying in there. Hah, he can be funny sometimes; does he even know how many graves there are in the valley of kings?? And he didn't even know if this item could be found in the Valley of Kings or in the Valley of Queens! Hey, did you know? About a millennium before, you could visit them. There were fifteen you could visit, and forty-seven which were not allowed to pass. And the archaeologists had found even more until Egypt had gone under.  
  
Isis told me there was a pharaoh called Setoy. His grave's next to the grave of the famous Ramses I.! She also said that gold was in ancient Egypt not only treasure, but also protection. It was as usual as clothes. They even had shoes of pure gold! I wonder how they could walk in them. . .  
  
Anyways, somewhere around Luxor should be another item, Seto said. But we couldn't afford more people and he didn't want anyone of us to go alone, so we just had to go there later; near Assuan, which was about 300 kilometres down the Nile. There was a famous fane, built by the most powerful pharaoh ever, Ramses the second! The fane's called Abu Simbel, by the way. Isis sure is wise.  
  
Well, so we had to search within more than seventy graves, some of them never opened because people were wise enough and didn't dare to, in the Valley of Kings, and about hundred in the Valley of Queens. If you were excited about seeing queen's graves; don't be. Because nobody was sure if it was a queen or just some royal child, like princesses, princes or something. Seemed like a lot of work, eh?  
  
Well, the robots soon had dug the first grave free; it was really impressive once we got down there, I would have never thought. We tried to read the hieroglyphics on the walls, but it was difficult. It must've been a famous grave that many people back then had visited. Their sweat and noise and breathing destroyed most of the colour. I bumped into Anzu as she stopped and stared wide-eyed at one of the better-seen symbols.  
  
"What is it, Anzu-chan?"  
  
"Shizuka. . . this is the tomb of Ramses II. ", she breathed. I shrugged. "So what?"  
  
She turned to me like I was insane. "You HAVE to know him. He's FAMOUS. One of the most well-known pharaohs there ever were!"  
  
"What's special about him?" I hardly kept myself from grinning. Of course I knew about Ramses II, and about his most loved wife. Just when Anzu started ranting, I laughed and stopped her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He built Abu Simbel, his wife was called Nefertari, and he was ruler of upper and lower Egypt: Iiii knoooow." She glared. "If you know it, why do you ask?"  
  
"You look funny when you're shocked."  
  
"Shizuka~a!" I laughed ever harder and followed her deeper into the tomb. I could hear the robots outside lower and lower until the sound was inaudible.  
  
"Weren't they even siblings? Ramses and Nefertari, I mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure", Anzu stated. "I know Osiris and Isis were, but that's all."  
  
"Isis got a brother named Osiris??"  
  
"The GODDESS Isis, Shizuka, not Ishtar Isis!"  
  
"Oh." Why were they called the same?? I had never thought of that. While it was getting darker though we had flashlights, I asked Anzu to keep her from being paranoid.  
  
"Because Isis was the eldest daughter of the tomb keepers. And they have to be named after a goddess. That's some kind of custom."  
  
"Ah. Stop looking around, nobody's here. You're freaking yourself out."  
  
"I know someone's here!", she said, sounding terribly afraid. I sighed. "No. It's not even a mummy in here. They brought it to Cairo Museum, right?" She nodded meekly. "See."  
  
Just then we reached the tomb chamber. The coffin still was in there, a heavy object made of stone, like a treasure coffer. This chamber was creepy. And it didn't help when some sounds were heard from a corridor. Anzu froze. "I guess you were right", I whispered, staring into the darkness. Our flashlights illuminated the area around us by two or three metres.  
  
Some one stepped into the light.  
  
Boots.  
  
Body hugging leather clothes.  
  
Way too many buckles.  
  
And a strange hairstyle. . .  
  
Yami.  
  
Anzu's hand tensed around the flashlight, and her eyes flashed with hidden anger. I hated to see her like that; the last time I did, she was at the age of thirteen or fourteen.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
The brown-haired girl just stood there, frozen. She gulped slightly and ripped her unbelieving gaze away from the boy in front of her.  
  
"It's over, Anzu. You just have to get it."  
  
His smooth voice sounded so harsh. . . but she wouldn't cry. No, she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him. She could cry later.  
  
Yami slightly backed away when Anzu's now dark blue eyes met his dark purple ones. The air around her was nearly electrical, and her hands were balled to fists.  
  
"Fine, be that way.", she said in a voice that doesn't fit with her state; it was cold, even slightly arrogant, uncaring. "You know, you don't only lose me, you lose Bakura too."  
  
"I don't give a damn about Bakura."  
  
"Do you give a damn about everyone else?"  
  
".No."  
  
"You're so predictable." With that, she turned away, returning to Seto who stood a few metres away and had observed their conversation -or breaking- up, if you want to call it like that- with hidden worries within his cold, blue eyes.  
  
And Yami watched her leave with him.  
  
~*~ Flashback end~*~  
  
It had been a terrible sight for me when she came to me later and told me everything. Back then, she had cried. She had cried her heart out, for Ra's sake! Her eyes had been red, and her once-gentle voice broke at every second word. My heart broke just by looking at her.  
  
And there he was, the person who caused all this pain within my best friend. Smirking. Seducing. Challenging. *Annoying*. I felt the sudden urge to pounce on him and choke him until her didn't move anymore.  
  
"Hello there.", he said in his deep, rich voice. I nearly could feel the air becoming electric around Anzu. I knew he hadn't only hurt her, but also Bakura and Ryou. She loved both dearly.  
  
"What do *you* want?", she snapped. I thought it was the best I could do to keep myself out of this.  
  
"I could ask you this as well. A tomb isn't anything for girls." His smirk widened when his gaze travelled down our bodies; it was hot outside, so we didn't wear that much of clothes. It was obvious we were girls.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. NOW!"  
  
"I don't think I will. I was searching for this." He pointed towards a half- hidden place at one wall. Something in there glimmered golden. Anzu growled. I was kind of afraid now. . . and I was worried about Yami. Why? Oh, you don't want to know what Anzu is up to when she's pissed. You really don't want to.  
  
Our once-friend though walked over to the wall calmly and took the golden thing out of it. Faster than I could see an air blast was shot at him; the brunette reacted much faster than me. The blast merely went through him and left him flickering. Yami grinned. "Good try."  
  
"He's a holograph!"  
  
"Good job, Katsuya. I just wanted you to know that I already got this item; it's called 'the Sennen Puzzle', if you wanna know. So I left a holograph. You're way too late. . . " With that, he vanished.  
  
"Ra damn it!!", Anzu yelled and fired onto the coffin. She then realized that she had nearly destroyed a relic, and slightly panting she sank against a wall.  
  
Frustrated, we made our way back to the top, knowing that there would be no more items.  
  
*~*  
  
Not really a cliffie this time. . . But instead, you get a sneak preview on the next chapter!!  
  
It's Mariku's POV. The claw-pawed 'thing` comes into light. Will it attack? Will they ever get out of the pyramid again? You will see!  
  
Malik: Oh don't even try to be thrilling. You're not.  
  
Voice: You're just pissed because- *gets cut off my several hands over her mouth*  
  
Isis: You won't spoil all the fun, will you?  
  
Mariku: What kind of fun is this??  
  
Bakura: Shut up. Will there be more of Ryou anyhow?  
  
Voice: *struggles free* Yeah! In chapter eighteen it's Ryou's POV again. Finally.  
  
Ryou: Yay! ^-^ Will Bakura kiss me?  
  
Voice: I don't say anything anymore. See ya! *hugs everybody* 


	17. The Darkness Itself or Do You Know How M...

Hey! I bought two books today. It's the life of Cleopatra! Yay! She was amazing! She lived from 69 to 30 before Christ and she ruled upper AND lower Egypt from 51-30. That means she was only eighteen when she got on the throne! "Her" goddess was Isis. Cleopatra was the last queen of Egypt. She's some kind of idol to me.  
  
To Lee-chan: Yep, you WILL find out this time. I hope you don't hate me afterwards *gulps*  
  
To pocketfirefairy: *sniggers* I'm sorry! Here are the Ishtars again.  
  
To Molly-chan: *sniggers even harder* I'm on caffeine high from Pepsi! Yay! Keep giving me ideas ^-^  
  
To little-kat-girl: *hugs you* Of course I forgive you ^-^ What kind of person would I be if I don't?  
  
Bakura: Arrogant, selfish, cold, heartless, all the things I am too.  
  
Voice: Uh. . . okay. I may be like him *glares at Bakura* But NOT to my reviewers! Got that?  
  
Bakura: Whatever you say, Cliffie Queen. *turns away*  
  
Voice: Don't you go sarcastic on me!!!  
  
To Fluffy: Yesss ^-^ I don't think well of those great friendship-rants either (since I'm not even friendly), so I got simply rid of them *grins* Seeing a pissed Anzu is fun.  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: Uh, after this chapter, Mariku's hair will always smell nice, I guess. . . *hugs*  
  
*~*  
  
Mariku's POV  
  
Clawed paws are bad, I guessed. A creature unable to permeate its claws is a permanent hunter. And a hunter which is as tall and wide as the corridor I could walk straight in is as twice as bad. Not to mention that it came towards us.  
  
I had been sceptical when there were nearly immortal alligators in the tomb lair's lake. Now I was simply afraid. I couldn't kill it, as Isis said, but it could kill me; bad. Just bad. Damn Kaiba, couldn't he think of that before he sent us here?  
  
Now I had an older sister next to me who was staring frantically into the darkness, and a terrified younger brother clutching my arm. My hand went numb.  
  
"We. . . should get out.", Isis stated. Damn clever girl, my sister is, ne? "Then let's go", I growled, grabbed her wrist and pulled her and Malik with me towards the corridor we came from. The rod I took earlier was in my back pocket and Isis had the necklace around her neck. Her eyes had been slightly hazed since she wore it.  
  
Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here and rob the tomb within the pyramid. And it was a bad idea when Isis stopped dead before we reached the exit. I glared at her. Didn't she know something absolutely deathly was following us?!  
  
"It's no use in running. It'll only get us faster if we do."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!", I growled at her. Don't get me wrong, of course I love her, but this was a special situation and I had to calm my nerves. She looked up at me with these eerie hazed blue eyes. "Don't run away from something immortal. It'll get it's attention."  
  
"We already have its attention!"  
  
She just shook her head softly. It made me even angrier. "Well, stay or don't, but I'm not letting Malik being killed!"  
  
That somehow snapped he rout of it. Her eyes became clear and she frowned. "Alright with me. But if it really wanna get us, it will."  
  
And then, as if Isis' words had been the trigger, hell came over us. The creature had left the corridor with the same unnerving sounds of scratching and now lingered in the darkness behind us. I looked down as Malik clutched my arm harder. Even with his tan he was pale, drawing blood from my arm with his fingernails and stared into the darkness wide-eyed. I let go of Isis' wrist and ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. Hey, even I can be nice!  
  
"What is it, shrimp?", I asked him lovingly. He just pointed behind me, and though an inner voice told me not to turn around, I did. I immediately wished I hadn't.  
  
If you ever thought of me or Bakura being the incarnation of darkness, you never saw what I had to see back then.  
  
A huge body of a lion.  
  
Pitch-black, silky shining pelt.  
  
Large leathery wings, erupting from broad, muscular shoulders.  
  
And an ancient, human face.  
  
Everything on this creature seemed to be muscles, claws or teeth. Its paws were as big as my head. And it smiled. Smiled a knowing, ancient, cruel smile. I felt cold.  
  
Next to me, Isis whispered some Egyptian words which could be easily translated with 'Sphinx'. That thing might look like a Sphinx, but it sure wasn't one.  
  
It was a chimaera, one of the most powerful and cruellest tomb keepers the ancient high priests could create in unison. And from what I knew about ancient history it was evil. Cruel. Deathly dangerous. And it would never give up until his prey was dead. Isis once told me what could kill it; but my mind was blank, as was hers.  
  
Malik yelped softly when the chimaera came towards us slowly, claws scratching through golden sand on hard stone. Ever so slowly I wrapped an arm around Isis' waist for she was stunned. Then I backed away with my siblings, not losing eye contact with the creature. It would jump as soon as I looked away.  
  
Different scenarios played inside my head as my mind worked feverishly; Isis' beautiful body being ripped apart, Malik's bright hair stained with blood, both of them gone because I couldn't stand staring into these kinda beautiful poison green demon's eyes anymore.  
  
I felt my brother fiddle on my belt nervously; I knew he was searching for any kind of weapon. My fingers slowly, carefully intertwined with his to stop him from doing something terribly stupid.  
  
Then Isis ripped her gaze away from the chimaera abruptly, and I could shove them out of the way before the now much faster creature could get them for it had jumped. I was being thrown onto the ground, with heavy paws lying on my shoulders. Just one thought lived in my mind that very moment; 'Just have its attention until Isis and Malik are out of here'.  
  
The chimaera still smiled down at me. I doubted it could give another expression, for it was made like this. It brought its fangs onto my throat. I turned my head the slightest bit just to see Isis and Malik staring at me, shock all written over their faces, the golden rod lying about an arm length away from me. Slowly I grabbed it, didn't want to get the chimaeras angrier than it was, and held it out towards Malik.  
  
"Take it and get out of here." My voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Everything that brought attention to them was forbidden now. Malik shook his head like he was in trance, and I glared.  
  
"Take it!"  
  
Again, he refused, and I sighed inwardly. He hadn't shown off earlier in his life, he always did what I told him, so why did he refuse now? Could it be because he didn't want me to die? Stupid boy. Playing the hero isn't his part. I cast a glance at the chimaera which merely sniffed at my throat.  
  
"Take it, Malik!!"  
  
He flinched; how long had it been since I called him that? Anyways, he approached me carefully, and took the rod.  
  
The second his and my fingers were on the rod in unison, the item began to glow dully. Sending out a low light, I felt like falling into a bottomless pit. It glowed even brighter when the chimaeras buried its teeth into my throat and its claws into my chest. Id didn't have the chance to tell them how much I loved them. . .  
  
Isis screamed as I felt the urge to cough and felt warm liquid ran out of the corner of my mouth over my chin. I saw the tears that stood in Malik's eyes; and the first time in my life, I smiled at him. Smiled at him with all the love I had for him, for Isis, for Bakura, for. . . Anzu. And I let go of the rod. I didn't feel my hand when it dropped on the ground while the chimaera licked my throat eagerly, drinking as much of my blood as it could.  
  
"Run."  
  
I nearly was ashamed how broken my voice sounded, strangled, dry, though my throat was full of liquid which left me choking. I never thought pain could be that painful. Not only my body ached, my heart felt broken and light at once. Broken for I hadn't enough strength to tell them my feelings, light because of I knew they were going to live.  
  
Malik and Isis ran, and the chimaeras leapt behind them, leaving my dying body alone. For the first time in my life two single tears escaped my eyes when I closed them forever.  
  
I didn't know why, but my siblings found the exit much faster than they had found the lair. The chimaera was rather slow within the narrow corridor, but I knew they felt its hot breath in their necks as long as they ran. The creature exploded into thousand pieces of black stone it was made of as the sun touched him.  
  
And with the sun setting behind the pyramids, my beloved siblings sank down into the sand, sobbing and embracing each other.  
  
How I do know?  
  
My soul lived within the golden rod since then.  
  
They'll never be alone.  
  
*~*  
  
T.T How could I. . . ? I killed Mariku's body!! *slaps herself*  
  
Mariku: T.T  
  
Anzu: What did you mean with "for. . . Anzu"?  
  
Voice: That he loves you in his own way?  
  
Anzu&Mariku: O.O Oh.  
  
Voice: -.- review please. 


	18. The peace within

Hey guys! I'm very sorry for killing Mariku's body. I really am. But it wasn't exactly me, it was that evil chimaera thingy. . .  
  
Malik: But you wrote it, honey.  
  
Voice: *drop* I know. . . didn't I already say I'm sorry? *bows to her reviewers* But hey! I've got more than 100 reviews now! *sniffs* That makes me so happy. . . I'm gonna hand vanilla milk to my 100. reviewer: kaz!!!!! Kaz, you're my 100. reviewer! *hands kaz the vanilla milk* Congratulations!! I loved this one line too ^-^ Thank you.  
  
To Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki: *sigh* Yeah, Mariku's body was beautiful. . . but, wait, I'm what? *blushes five shades of red* Th-Thank you. . .  
  
To RaineKitsune: He was, he was! *sniffs* I'm sorry. But it was quite dramatic, ne? *hugs you*  
  
To Fluffy: *hugs you too* Well, he's not completely gone! He'll always be there to protect Malik and Isis as well as he can.  
  
To little-kat-girl: O.O *pale* Actually. . . I just killed his body. *looks carefully at the knife*  
  
Malik: Oh, don't scare her, she won't be able to bring him back if you do.  
  
Voice: Right *nods**hides behind Malik*  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: *hugs* Don't cry. Of course he will talk. He even will appear. I promise!  
  
To Lee-chan: Phew, thank you ^-^  
  
Look, dear cleaning lady. You've got so much attention.  
  
Ryou: Do you need background information?  
  
Voice: YES!  
  
Ryou: Well. Her name was Arisa Kairi, but everyone called her just Cleaning Lady. She was about thirty-eight years old, had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. No living relatives, so no one would actually care she died; except your loyal reviewers! *hugs reviewers* ^-^ I miss her, too. *puts a forget-me-not on the Cleaning Lady's Shrine*  
  
Voice: Thank you, Ryou ^-^ Now it's your turn to tell the story again!  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
The next morning I awoke before sunrise. The horizon was in a pale blue-ish white, like it was every time minutes before sunrise. I had slept quite well and didn't leave the place I had fell to sleep in the whole night; Bakura's arms. Oh don't look at me like that! Nothing happened! I swear. Except that one time after I had finished the fragments of the song I had to sing for Bakura.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"How about some games?", the taller boy smirked down at the younger albino in his arms, nodding to the large TV screen embedded in the wall of the tent. When you could call it a tent; it was more like a small trailer. Ryou nodded excitedly and settled down on the couch. "What do we play?"  
  
"I thought of some play station IV." "You got one in here?!" "Would I ask you if I didn't?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, smiling and waiting for Bakura to sit down next to him. He did and bent over to whisper into the younger boy's ear. "I'm gonna cream your ass."  
  
"You won't!"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
The most mature discussion went on for a few minutes, until Bakura pressed his finger onto Ryou's lips to hush him. "It's okay now."  
  
Both of them now wore some helmets which allowed them to find themselves within the virtual game-world of the game Bakura had chosen. It was some kind of car racing, so both of them "climbed" into their favourite cars and hit the road.  
  
The sky outside was covered in royal blue, black, and dark purple, and stars. The moon hang over the sea. And both boys lye on the couch panting slightly, their helmets already forgotten on the floor.  
  
"That. . . was awesome.", Ryou panted, opening his eyes and glancing at Bakura. The older boy smirked. "Of course it was. Or do you doubt my skills?" Ryou used his elbows at support as he pushed himself up.  
  
"I beat you, you know."  
  
"You didn't. . . "  
  
"Now what about 'I'm gonna cream your ass`?", the smaller one grinned.  
  
"Okay, fine. You were at the goal about three seconds earlier than me."  
  
*~*Flashback end*~*  
  
After that, we went to bed. And he had held me in his arms though he had some kind of nightmare that night; I wanted to comfort him, but he wouldn't let me go. When I asked him about it, he stammered something about the pyramids, Mariku, and that I should go back to sleep. I know he didn't want me to, but I saw the unconscious fear deep within his eyes.  
  
Something terrible must've happened.  
  
Now I sat up, glancing around, but there was no Bakura anymore. I panicked at first, thinking he would've let me here alone, but he wouldn't fly back to Japan without the trailer-tent, would he? I didn't dare to think 'He wouldn't fly back without me.'  
  
I found him outside as he watched the sea, standing in the sand with bare feet, loose shorts, and an opened chemise. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and the wind played with his hair. The sun started to rise as I climbed out of the tent and headed towards him slowly.  
  
Stopping beside him I couldn't stop me from staring. The sun dipped his bangs into warm shades of orange, bare skin was illuminated softly, and his absent gaze never left the horizon.  
  
"Good morning, Ryou."  
  
I blinked. "G-Good morning."  
  
"I'm gonna take you down there today. That okay with you?" I nodded eagerly; I would've give anything to see him in a diving suit again.  
  
. . .  
  
Stop looking at me like that; it IS sexy!  
  
"Well then. We're going down as soon as Horus beats Seth and lets Re* rise."  
  
I didn't really understand what that meant; but I went silent and watched the sunrise with him. The soft rushing of the sea calmed my heartbeat, and I nearly forgot about the previous night when the now soft and quite wistful gaze of Bakura's was clear terror. I never wanted to see him like that again.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura loosened his arms and pulled me softly into an embrace. I blinked; that was something I wasn't prepared for. But I wrapped my arms around him like he had his ones around me, inhaling his scent as I snuggled my face into soft skin over hard muscles. The older boy buried his face into my hair.  
  
I could've fallen asleep then and there, but as soon as sun had rose, he released me, walking back to the trailer-tent, me following. I observed him as he grabbed something out of the wardrobe-like closet and handed my very own diving suit to me. He left me alone to change. It was an odd feeling being hugged by the tight neoprene, but it didn't felt too uncomfortable. So I walked outside just to see him stopping doing the last priming and staring at me. This funny substance didn't make everyone look sexy, does it? . . . At least I hoped it would not.  
  
Bakura just shook his head and began explaining how to use the equipment.  
  
"Now listen, Ryou, this is important. You have to breathe steadily, try not to panic, and if something is wrong just show me. Okay? Furthermore, you have to stop for three minutes at five meters for decompression. That's necessary. When we go up again, you have to go up slowly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed." Because if you don't, the pressed air within your lungs will disperse and your lungs may be able to rip apart."  
  
I went pale. "And-"  
  
"You don't want to know what could happen."  
  
"Oh, okay. . . "  
  
"Ready then?" How could he ask?? I was terribly frightened. I didn't want to rip my lungs apart! That would hurt! Bakura already fastened the air container on my left upper arm. I trembling fastened the diving goggles on my face and followed him into the water.  
  
I immediately went calm. It was beautiful! And it was very quiet. All I could hear was the sea and the bubbles that came out of my regulator when I exhaled. Fishes were everywhere around me and beneath us there was a really huge coral reef. With more fishes, and anemones.  
  
I simply was amazed. Bakura went deeper after our decompression break and I followed him slowly. About two meters to my right, there was some kind of jellyfish. It was faint purple and I thought I had never seen anything similar before. It was simply beautiful, like everything else down here.  
  
When I had been younger I had been afraid of the sea. It took my auntie Reka , the younger sister of my mother, when she was on a boat. Reka only was five years older than me, for my grandmother had given birth to my mum at the age of fifteen. She had been afraid to bear another child for a long time, but then Reka came. I loved her. When I was seven and she was twelve, she had been babysitting Amane and me, and in a stormy night when my sister and I couldn't sleep, she took Amane and me into her room and let us sleep in her bed, singing lullabies all over again. She had had a wonderful voice, even at that young age. The musical skill had increased, and she had become a famous singer at the age of seventeen. She died two years later, on her nineteenth birthday. About four months before my parents and Amane died.  
  
Maybe that's why I usually couldn't stand being in the water. But there, back then with Bakura in front of me, taking care of me, it wasn't scary anymore. The song from last night came to my mind again now that I thought of Reka. . . she had been singing it, too. Maybe it was some kind of family song. I loved the singing of my mother, but I really adored Reka's. Both of their voices mixed in my confused mind, singing in beautiful harmony, completing each other, as I watched a swarm of silver-ish fishes part in front of me and gliding together behind me again. Bakura now was on the coral reef, fiddling about some anemones. He shortly looked up at me, telling me with a wave of his hand to search on the other side.  
  
I obeyed and slowly swam around the reef. Something golden glimmered beneath me and remembering what Bakura had said about changing the heights too fast I glided down. There was something inside a hole. And I knew it had to be what Bakura searched for.  
  
I carefully slid my arm into the hole, pulling softly on it. Soon it loosened and my hand returned with a beautiful golden dream catcher-thingy. In the middle of the ring was a pyramid with an eye on it. I swam back to Bakura and showed it to him; he nodded and pointed upwards, telling me to return to the strand. I sighed inwardly; it was amazing down here. I had to ask him if we could do that again. He clutched something in his hand as he went back up ever so slowly.  
  
Back at the strand, when I removed the diving goggles and the regulator I saw what he had found; a golden ball. Some kind of strange eye ball. . . but it didn't matter.  
  
"You did a quite good job down there.", he said quietly, smiling softly. I beamed. Bakura shoved the golden ball into a treasure box and took something else from the red velvet in there; it was some kind of evenly golden necklace. He attached it to the ring and hung it around my neck as I came back to him, changed into normal clothes.  
  
"Beautiful", he said; but I noticed he didn't looked at the ring on my chest. He looked me straight in the eye.  
  
*~*  
  
Yay! That was a peaceful chapter.  
  
Mariku: Why couldn't the last chapter be peaceful?  
  
Voice: Why should it? It was ACTION!  
  
Ryou: It was sad. *sniffs*  
  
Bakura: *hugs Ryou* Now look what you did you cold authoress. . .  
  
Voice: I already said I'm sorry! You're a bad influence to my already dark soul!!  
  
Anyways, now the explanation ^-^  
  
Egyptian history says, Horus, the "Morning", has to defeat Seth, the "Night", every day and lets Re, like the ancient Egyptians called the sun, rise, just to get beaten by Seth in the evening again. Horus does this since Seth killed his brother Osiris, who was Horus' father. Osiris lead the after-world's tribunal since then (after his wife and sister Isis had collected his body's pieces and got him together again ^-^) and weighs the hearts of the people. If they're heavier than a feather, he feeds the souls to Am'mit. (That was too much unnecessary information -.- I'm sorry.)  
  
Review please! 


	19. You'll be in my heart

Hey there! Uh, I don't know what to say. . .  
  
Malik: But I know what to do *smirks seductively*  
  
Voice: o.o And. . . what?  
  
Malik: Thank your reviewers!  
  
Voice: *anime fall* You're sleeping on the couch again.  
  
To pocketfirefairy: Yesssss, you're absolutely right ^-^ *hugs Ryou*  
  
To Fluffy: Yep. They've got the Eye, the Ring, the Rod, and the Necklace now. Too bad Yami's got the Puzzle, the Ankh, and the Scales. . . T.T  
  
To Molly-chan: He died like a hero *nodnod* I considered letting Isis protect both her younger brothers, but I changed my mind. I need her for later chapters. And everyone knows how much she loves them, but Mariku never mentioned anything like that ^-^ How I love this depression of gone chances. . .You liked the fluff? GOOD! ^-^  
  
To Lee-chan: *confused* Uh. . . yes. No, I've got no plans so far of killing Bakura. But. . . somehow I like the idea.  
  
Ryou: You can't do that!!  
  
Voice: Of course I can. . .  
  
Ryou: Pleaaaase don't? *puppy eyes*  
  
Voice: Argh, don't give me that look. . . *melts* Well, in the next time, no one will get killed I guess.  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Glad you forgave me ^-^ There will be more kisses, I promise. Uh. . . I've got the best fic? *blushes five shades of red* Thank you. . .  
  
Malik: *grins* Cute.  
  
Voice: I know. ^-^  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: I'm. . . so sorry. . . *hugs you* He's not completely dead, he will show up in chapter twenty again!*sniffs* I had an ankh necklace too; but it got lost. T.T Thank you anyways ^-^  
  
*puts all new flowers and green tea on Arisa's Shrine*  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
The kid -no, Ryou- sure was cute. He was asleep again when I flew the hover plane back to Japan. No nightmares bothered his innocent mind, no pain grazed his angelic features, and nothing disturbed his slumber. Ra damns it. Getting soft is nothing for me. It makes me weak. . . I don't like weakness.  
  
Well, maybe I do. Ryou is weak. I like Ryou. But is he really? I mean, just look at him. How could he stay innocent and angelic and cute and all this stuff with a past like his? Kaiba told me he hadn't any living relatives. He was fifteen, for Ra's sake! Not even these times it was okay for a fifteen-year-old to live all alone. Why did he come to Kaiba Corp. for a job anyways?  
  
I just knew someone wanted to kill him. There had to be something about this family we didn't know. Something about Ryou, sleeping deep inside his pure soul. Again, I lost myself in thoughts and typed the code into the computer. The plane would fly all alone.  
  
Ryou was curled up on his seat, his knees at his chest, his cheek resting on his knee. Strands of silver-white hair fell into the pale face. Carefully, I brushed them away, touching his creamy skin casually. Though, his skin felt slightly strange, different than usual. I didn't know why, but I brought the fingers I had touched him with to my mouth.  
  
How could he enjoy my kisses anyways? My lips were kind of rough. Gently, I traced my index finger over his lower lip. Beautiful. Soft. Kissable. . . I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never love again; since the day a certain blue-haired girl had broke up with me to be with Yami.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
"'Kura. . . I. . . I'm sorry." The blue eyes drifted away from the shocked stare of her once-boyfriend. Bakura was rooted to the point, unable to move, talk, or even look away. "K-Kristin. . . "  
  
"I already told you I'm sorry!"  
  
"Ano. . . but. Why?"  
  
She looked up, startled, only to see crystal clear tears forming within pretty dark, blood-red eyes. Though he did feel the burning sensation of them within the corners of his eyes, he didn't want to cry. Bakura bit the tears back, won the cruel war against them.  
  
"B-Because. . . "  
  
"Tell me." He took a step forward, pinning her fragile shoulders gently on the wall behind her. "Please, tell me." The boy didn't plead very often, and he didn't plead everyone. He must've been very serious. Kristin turned her head, unable to look at him anymore.  
  
"Because. . . I'm in love with Yami."  
  
Bakura let go of her as if he had burned his hands. He took a step backwards, staring at her unbelieving. But the girl never had been more serious. "I'm sorry. I'm going to leave with him. Good-bye." With that, she turned and left, leaving Bakura behind. The boy felt numb inside, realization slowly creeping over him.  
  
*~* Flashback end*~*  
  
I smiled sadly. Yami. That bastard. I remember the night Anzu told me about her death as if it was last night.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
Bakura sat on the couch in one of the smaller living rooms, staring at the screen dully, a cup of ice cream melting within his hands. If his eyes hadn't been open, he could've been asleep. Another boy entered the room, quietly, almost timid. "Bakura?"  
  
"Hn?" He didn't bother to look up.  
  
"There's. . . something I gotta tell you."  
  
"Fire away then.", Bakura said, eyes unfocused on the evening news. Seto said down beside him, with ice-blue eyes full of sadness and worry. "You know. . . " He stopped. In the evening news, there was just what he wanted to tell the unsociable boy.  
  
An excited reporter, a carpet of red, drying blood, a dead body. . . glassy blue eyes within a deathly pale face under tangled blue hair. Bakura tensed. The ice cream cup fell out of his now trembling hands, splashing melted vanilla over the expensive carpet.  
  
"You. . . you've got to be strong now.", Seto said softly.  
  
"This can't be happening. . . "  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier." The CEO avoided Bakura's piercing stare which was focused on the screen. Only careful he watched the white-haired boy out of the corner of his eye. The white hair fell into his face, shielding his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" His voice sounded cracked.  
  
"Yami. . . Yami killed her. With Anzu watching. I found her and the corpse earlier."  
  
"Damn him. . . ", Bakura hissed softly, and Seto noticed the wet stream of hot tears on the other boy's cheek. "I'm gonna leave you alone now", he said gently.  
  
*~* Flashback end*~*  
  
Yeah. That was the last time I cried. A few years ago; I swore myself my heart would never heal. I didn't cry, I didn't laugh. I didn't even smile within these years. Only harsh words, sarcasm and light smirks could escape my lips.  
  
I couldn't get over it for a whole year, searching new partners, and new lovers. Yami killed all of them, with this cruel smirk on his face. He injured me, mentally and physically. I would never admit it.  
  
And then Ryou came. This boy with his innocence, his skills, his past as sad as mine. With this need for protection. I began to betray myself by watching him, protecting him. . . loving him. Did I love him? I didn't know. I knew the sensation of love, yes, but Ryou was different. It was like I wanted to rip everyone hurting him apart. I wanted to protect him from everything. I wanted to beat him just to make him stronger. I may be sadistic, but I was fond of the imagination of bruises appearing on his skin, hardening him, so nobody could break him. I wanted. . .  
  
I wanted to never leave his side. The kid healed my heart from still bleeding wounds without producing any scars. I noticed that I could look at a photograph of Kristin again without feeling the urge to scream in agony.  
  
Now my face was in front of his. I studied his features with wary eyes, smiling softly as he gently started nibbling on his lower lip. No, I couldn't love him. I wasn't allowed to. He could get killed as well. While I was thinking, large green eyes fluttered open and blinked cutely.  
  
". . . 'Kura?"  
  
I flinched slightly; so the boy had took on Anzu's habit calling me that. He just had to notice that our faces were only inches apart. He smiled.  
  
"What is it?" "Nothing, Ryou. We're nearly at home.", I said, changing my own subject, leaned back and changed the plane's mode. Ryou sat up and yawned. So adorable. . .  
  
"I'm sorry I slept so long.", he said. I shook my head. "It's okay." The hover plane softly landed in front of the mansion. I watched Ryou climb out excitedly; of course he had missed the others. I followed him, but no one was there. Except Isis.  
  
The calm woman I saw as my own older sister came towards us and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my chest. I looked down at her confused as he began sobbing again and rubbed her back soothingly. "What is it, 'Nee-san?" She sobbed even harder when I addressed her like that. Ryou watched us, blank horror in his eyes, mixed with worry. Of course, Isis can be scary when she's angry. But she's even scarier when she's sad, because that's something that happens even rarer than anger.  
  
"A-About Mariku. . . " I lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away much gentler than I had been in ages. "What about Mariku?"  
  
I was shocked when I stared into her eyes which were clouded with deep sadness and glittering brightly with tears at the same time. "What about Mariku? Tell me!" Her face grimaced, and new twin streams of tears rolled down her tanned cheeks.  
  
"Tell me, Isis!!"  
  
Worry washed over me, fear, and uncertainty. What was it what she had to tell me about him?  
  
"The pyramids. . . and. . . the chimaera. . . "  
  
My body felt cold. "Chi. . . maera?"  
  
"His last word. . . was. Run.", she sobbed, clutching my chemise and staring up at me with those pleading, sad eyes, as if she begged me to tell her Mariku couldn't be dead. It was like when Seto told me about Kristin's death. I didn't felt anything but numbness, but I knew the pain would hit me later like a rock, when I was alone and free to cry and rage. This very moment, I pulled her closer, resting my cheek on top of her silky black hair, letting her cry her heart out at my shoulder.  
  
I closed my eyes; I couldn't stand see both Isis' and Ryou's horror. "Go inside, Ryou.", I said quietly, and heard soft footsteps as he obeyed. My body started to take over my mind, started whispering soothing phrases into my 'sister's' ear, hands roaming over her back in comforting, petting touches. All I want was her crying to stop.  
  
Later, after I visited Malik in his room and found him staring out of the window, not noticing anything, I rested on my bed. I just laid there, not moving, and tried to stop breathing. I know I'm weird. I wanted to show my tribute to Mariku's soul by imagining how he died. . . I knew it was painful. Not only physically; but mentally even more. I had tried to tell Isis earlier that day, while she was still crying in my arms, that it wasn't her fault, that he sacrificed himself for both his siblings because he loved them too much to let them get hurt. . . I don't know if she believed me. She reproached herself over and over again, until I led her to her room and told her to get some rest.  
  
A knock on my door. I grunted softly and the door crept open the tiniest bit to let a soft green eye peek inside. I didn't bother turning my head.  
  
"What do you want?" "I. . . ", he trailed off timidly. I would've smiled if my stony mask would've allowed it. "Close the door. Decide yourself if you wanna come in or stay out." Slowly he came inside and closed the door silently.  
  
"Come here." Again, he obeyed. "You. . . you two were really close. Weren't you?", he whispered. I glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, we were."  
  
"I'm sorry. . . " Hold on a sec, were there tears in his eyes? I sat up and my eyes softened as I noticed silent tears glittering on his cheeks. With a fluid motion I pulled him down and made him sit on my lap. "What are you crying about?" He blushed adorably. I just had to wrap my arms around the delicate body. "Ano. . . you're sad, aren't you?" I smiled barely visible. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Why aren't you crying? Isis was earlier, and Anzu was, too, when I left the living room.", he said quietly. "Anzu-chan was crying?" He nodded. I closed my eyes for a while. Damn. I did know they had had a little crush on each other. I felt the tears coming to my eyes; a strange sensation when you didn't cry in ages. Ryou's fingers roamed over my cheek gently.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I saw something wet on them. Lifting my hand up to my face I noticed the wetness there, too; I was crying. Silently. Unnoticed by myself. The tears were just there, there weren't any sobs, or sniffs, no, just silent tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Yes. I am sad.", I whispered. Pulling Ryou into a tighter embrace, I rested my forehead on his shoulder, crying silently into his sweater, half loathing, half enjoying the sensation of his hands gently, soothingly stroking my hair.  
  
*~*  
  
Uhh. . . I feel bad again.  
  
Bakura: Excuse me. . . did you just made me CRY??  
  
Mariku: Hey, it's okay to cry over my death!!  
  
Bakura: Oh you think so??  
  
Both walk off bickering.  
  
Ryou: Poor Kura-chan. . . Well, actually I feel sorry for them all.  
  
Voice: Me too T.T *gets hugged by Ryou and Malik* Thank you, guys *sniffs* 


	20. I'd never leave you

Twenty chapters! Yay! *celebrates* *hands out party hats and strawberry milk* Thank you for reviewing the chapters! This one will be longer than the others, because of the celebration ^-^  
  
To Molly-chan: *sniggers* I like your attitude.  
  
To Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki: *nods* You're perfectly right. We all have to mourn *wipes away a tear* Well, Yami's evil in here because I don't like his character of the series. . . and Bakura's nice because. . . uhm. . .  
  
Bakura: Because you're insane!  
  
Voice: Thanks ^-^ That's right. And because Ryou deserves to be treated nice.  
  
Ryou: *nodnod* ^-^ *cuddles with Bakura*  
  
To Lee-chan: Oh god, please continue breathing, I'll update as soon as I can! Angry mob? *hides behind Malik*  
  
Malik: I'll protect you, don't worry.  
  
Ryou: I wanted to protect her. . . *pouts*  
  
Voice: *watches them fighting* ^-^ Now that's what I like. . . *grins*  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Thank you so much. . . I really didn't want to make you cry ^-^ But if it makes you feel better and cheers you up, here you go with the saddest chapter I've ever wrote!  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: He'll show up some time now ^-^ I promise.  
  
To RaineKitsune: O.O Uhm. . . ayways. Thanks ^-^  
  
Tributes to Kairi!! *places flowers and stuff on the grave* And to Mariku! *puts daggers on his grave*  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Ra, how I loathed to see him weep. Bakura silently cried into my shoulder, moistening my shirt, mourning over the loss of the older Blonde. His grip around my waist tightened as a small sob escaped his lips. I continued running my hands through his hair, over his back, as they had done when I had been downstairs in Anzu's room.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
"Anzu-chan? Are you in there?" The brown-haired girl looked up from the pillow she was clutching to her chest which was wet with tears. "Yeah. . . " "Can I come in?" The voice outside her room was soft, worried, timid. "Of course. . . Ryou-chan."  
  
The door opened and the white-haired youth came in, obviously shocked when he looked at the girl, seeing nothing but reddened eyes and slightly swollen lips. Her lower lip was bleeding lightly; she had bitten herself to stop her from sobbing. Ryou walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed. Awkward silence came over them, broken with a few sniffs.  
  
"You here to comfort me?", Anzu asked quietly. Ryou nodded. "Seto was here, too. He left a couple of minutes ago."  
  
"I know, I've met him outside." The girl lowered her eyes and once again tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. Ryou shifted uncomfortably. "Please, Anzu-chan. . . could you smile for me again?"  
  
Anzu looked up into these gentle green eyes pleading her silently. "Please stop crying. I can't stand seeing everyone sad." It maybe was harsh of him to say something like that when Mariku didn't return from Egypt, but the girl knew that the younger one meant no harm. She sniffed again softly and nodded.  
  
"No, not like that."  
  
"What do you except me to do? To go on as if nothing had happened?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, silver-white locks swaying softly. "Of course not. . . Anzu-chan?", he said as he noticed Anzu's attention was somewhere else. The boy laid one of his hands on hers. "Please, could you tell me of him?" The girl's mouth curled into a light, sad smile. "Yeah. Come here."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Ryou as if he was a child, pulling him close. Ryou snuggled against her.  
  
"Well, he was. . . somewhat cruel. That might be a good description. I remember the day we all went to school and some guys started to pick on me. Of course they didn't see Mariku, Bakura, Malik and Seto, because I had told them to go ahead. I forgot something at home, and Shizuka was ill, so I tried and catch up with the boys." She smirked slightly as memories washed over her.  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"These guys wanted to take my money, I think. They cornered me against a wall and started searching for it, at. . . very strange places. Anyways, I was scared, too scared to scream; but suddenly they're hands were off of me and Mariku and Bakura stood behind them. I even remember Mariku's frown and Bakura's smirk." Anzu's smile widened. Ryou looked up at her inquiring.  
  
"And then he said, 'if I ever see you touch my girlfriend again, I swear I'll kill you'."  
  
"Did they bother you again?"  
  
"Yep. And Mariku made his promise become reality."  
  
"Really? That's. . . kinda cute." Anzu nodded. Ryou sat up, trying to comfort her as well as possible.  
  
"You know, he isn't gone completely." "He's not?"  
  
"No.", Ryou smiled. "He'll always be a beautiful memory in your heart. If you don't forget about him, he'll be alive." Anzu embraced him.  
  
"Thank you, Ryou."  
  
*~* Flashback end*~*  
  
Well, I couldn't tell Bakura Mariku would be in his heart, could I? He probably would've looked at me like I was a maniac. So I continued my soothing and placed a kiss on his forehead. Suddenly, he pulled away and turned his head.  
  
"I'm. . . sorry.", he said. I blushed slightly as I found me still sitting on his lap. "No, don't. It's okay to mourn." I tried to make my voice as soft as I could. When he remained silent, I tried another thing.  
  
I started humming. Almost immediately, he closed his eyes. "Stop that. . . ", he whispered. I ignored his protest.  
  
~I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry~  
  
"Ryou, please. . . "  
  
~I know just when to face the truth and then I know just how to lie~  
  
Tears began rolling down his face again. I knew he had to cry his heart out if he would ever be able to face Mariku's death.  
  
~And I know the night is feedy, and I know the time's gonna fly~  
  
His grip tightened once again. "Please, Ryou, stop it. . . " Finally he sobbed. I know it may sound like I'm cruel. But why couldn't he admit that even he had emotions? I went back to humming. That was the second night I spent with him, holding him in my arms soothingly.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Anzu woke me up. "Wake up, Ryou-chan, we're already late. . . " I sleepily opened my eyes just to find me in Bakura's bed; but without the bed's owner. "Try these.", Anzu said. Her eyes were their cerulean blue selves, I noticed, but her cheeks were pale non-the-less. She shoved a bundle of black clothes into my arms. I slipped them on, hastily fumbling with the buttons of the chemise. Anzu simply shoved my hands away and buttoned them. I let my gaze wander over her.  
  
She seemed sad, again. Dressed in black. Not the kind of black she wore on missions; it was a different kind of black. Somewhat mournful. Her hair was tied up into a tight ponytail. She looked like she was going to a funeral. . . and then it struck me. Of course! Mariku's funeral. . . well, they couldn't get his body out of the pyramid, but Seto insisted of giving him one. I followed her out of the room, down into the hall, where the others were. I glanced sideward at Isis who was leaning onto Malik for support, wearing a black dress and some kind of cloth which was pulled over her head to cover her jet-black hair. Everyone wore black. Seto was holding Shizuka in his arms just as Malik was holding Isis, Bakura silently standing behind the siblings, with his arms crossed and a stony, cold expression on his face.  
  
Without a word, Seto started moving towards the large backyard, leading the others to the very edge. A dark, mournful weeping willow hung its long branches over a gravestone, swaying softly in the wind. Our small group gathered around the stone and I narrowed my eyes slightly to read the name written on the stone.  
  
MARIKU OSIRIS ISHTAR  
  
Nothing but that. No date of birth, no date of death. On my left, standing between Bakura and Malik, Isis started crying again. I swallowed on the large lump of sadness and worry, and as I glanced up, I saw Bakura's cold expression falter. Seto raised his voice, pulling Shizuka nearer to him as if he needed her touch to keep speaking.  
  
"You know, I'm no man of big words, but. . . I know I've got to say something. I want to tell you all that I'm terribly sorry for sending you on a mission for those items, it was successful, but now we lost a precious member of our organisation, one of the best men at his job", he stopped shortly and swallowed his own tears. His voice became softer, filled with emotion for the first time I heard.  
  
"But we also lost an extremely loyal member, a beloved and good brother and, what regards all of us, a good friend. We'll never be able to replace him, and we won't even try. I may not know much about sensitive words and stuff, but I sure know the emotions concerning us all." He paused again and glanced at Isis who concealed her face in Malik's shoulder, trying to remain silent but sobbed every now and then.  
  
"Sadness. Confusion. Love and Hate. I wonder just as you all do why that happened. Why this only happens to those who are in our hearts, who don't deserve to die." He glanced at me shortly. Yes, I knew that feeling, these questions.  
  
"At least to say, he died like a hero. No, as a hero. He died to protect the ones he love the most. He died because he always wanted to perfect his missions. Of course, he could've left the Rod and the Necklace behind. Of course he could have run away and leave his partners - his siblings- behind. But he didn't, because he hated his enemies and loved his siblings. We can't blame him, or Malik and Isis. . . we can't even blame the ancient pharaohs to protect what was theirs. All we can do is keeping him in our hearts, so he won't ever be forgotten."  
  
With that Seto pulled the now crying Shizuka into an embrace, and Anzu, who had been holding my hand, pressed it lightly. I watched Malik trying to stop Isis from sinking to her knees, but she did after taking a step ahead. Tears running down her once-calm face, she held her hands out and a slight, white glow could be seen; when she removed her hands, little plants came out of the earth in front of the gravestone and began blooming in a pure violet, even if it was still snowing.  
  
Slowly, the group went back to the mansion one by one. Seto, Shizuka and Anzu were the first to leave, because the younger girl was shaking with sobs. Bakura lifted Isis into his arms shortly after they went because she trembled too much to walk, and Malik followed them. So I was alone now with an empty grave.  
  
I started to think. Think about when I visited my family on the graveyard the last time. It was shortly after their death. . . My aunt, my mother, my father, and my sister, all of them next to another, resting in an eternal slumber. I didn't visited them again, I couldn't stand it. But now, that the memory was refreshed, I just had to think about them.  
  
My sister's bright laughter. My mother's soft smile. My father's kind voice when he was at home, yet harsh when he discussed. My aunt's beautiful voice. Images flashed in front of my inner eye, images of that stormy night my aunt took care of Amane and me while Mum and Dad were on a special meeting.  
  
I felt bad. I wanted them back. It was as if the emotions of all my friends floated inside of me. All of them wondered why this had happened, wanted Mariku back, or just wanted to see him one last time. It started snowing harder. Thick, white flocks fell upon me, the grave, and the beautiful little flowers. I wondered why they didn't die. . .  
  
"You should go inside.", a cracked voice behind me said, and strong arms circled around my waist.  
  
"I know. . . I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. . . "  
  
"I. . . want to be with him one last time."  
  
I turned around at this confession, looking into sad dark red eyes. "I know. . . every one wants that." Bakura lowered his eyes. "Hey, he wouldn't want to see you cry again.", I stated softly. I didn't want to, either.  
  
"I won't cry again.", he said quietly. "I. . . won't Thank you, anyways."  
  
"What for?" He looked at me again, serious, but still sad.  
  
"For. . . you know. Comforting me last night." It was obvious how embarrassed he was about that; I just had to smile lightly. "You're welcome. I'd do it every time again."  
  
"You would?" I nodded. Bakura pulled me closer to him. "Then do it again tonight.", he breathed. I blinked. Did he mean it? I was allowed to stay with him again?  
  
"Only. . . if you smile for me again."  
  
"You said that to Anzu-chan, too.", he stated. "How come you know?"  
  
"I comforted her after I brought Isis to bed", he said quietly, lowering his head. "Both of them don't take it very well. And not to mention Malik; he doesn't even speak anymore."  
  
I sighed softly. My fingertips started to go numb. "Let's go inside."  
  
*~*  
  
Reader's POV  
  
The now only Blonde sat down on his bed, staring blankly on the wall. His slender fingers reached to the night table, grabbing the golden Rod softly. Malik had managed to get it again from the commode of his older sister where the Necklace laid, too. Isis never wore it; she was afraid of his powers a bit. The boy turned the Rod in his fingers absently, stroking the bowl on top as if it was the head of a beloved pet.  
  
/That was quite sappy, you know./, an echoed voice spoke inside his head; somehow familiar yet strange at the same time. Malik's head jerked up. "W- What was that?"  
  
/The whole funeral thingy. Though I liked Kaiba's words of regret./  
  
Malik stared around frantically, clutching the Rod to his chest. "Who are you??"  
  
/I'm disappointed; don't you remember me?/  
  
A transparent person appeared in front of the boy; it looked like a holograph.  
  
/Don't you remember what I told you about a year ago? I would never leave Bakura. I would never leave Isis./ The person walked up to him, lifting a hand to Malik's cheek. The boy noticed that he stood on is feet.  
  
/And I would never leave you./  
  
*~*  
  
Awww! He's "kinda" back!!  
  
Mariku: About time -.-  
  
Voice: Listen, folks, if you want to hear the song I'm mentioning in this chapter again, the one Ryou's aunt and mother and Isis sang all the time, just give me your Email-address and I'm gonna send it to you!!  
  
Malik: That's kind of illegal, you know.  
  
Voice: So. . . what?  
  
Malik: That's my girl ^-^  
  
Voice: I just want them to listen to it because it's an important part of this story!! ^-^ Review pleeaaase. . . 


	21. Naming the Girl

To Subaru-S: You're wondering quite a lot, eh? ^-^ I'll try and answer your questions. Mariku's life was taken away because of the plot I've got. Mariku's Malik's brother in here, that's right. Malik was thinking of him like he had a crush on him, that's right, too! It's some kind of childish infatuation, though, and he looks up to him because Mariku was his older brother, his protector and one of his best friends and never let him down. Mariku now got the same form as a yami. Everything about this will be explained in later chapters, I promise! And Isis can do a bit of magic, like she said in an earlier chapter; she'd learned it from her mother, who learned it from her mother and so on. That's something every female tomb keeper can do. Phew, a lots of answers. . . if you've got some more questions, let me know!  
  
To Molly-chan: Insane as always, are you? ^-^ Thank you a lot.  
  
To Fluffy: I try to update daily ^-^ One chapter takes me about one and a half hours. . .  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: There will be some humor soon ^-^ And I'll see how I can bring Mariku back entirely.  
  
To Lee-chan: *sniggers* I'm soo relieved. No angry mob! Yay!  
  
To kaz: Still my 100. reviewer ^-^ Uh, I can't take Anzu bashing either. I think it's just wrong to bash someone, even if you hate him or her.  
  
To RaineKitsune: Thanks ^-^  
  
To Anime Crazed: Yay! *celebrates*  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: *sniffs* Yeah. . . but he'll always have washed hair now because of you! Yay!  
  
To Heather and Co. ^-^: Y-You love me? *sniffs* Thank you. . . I love you all too ^-^ *blushes* But why am I God now? *scratches head*  
  
And I'm so very sorry, but I couldn't send you the file of the song, it was way too big. . . *sniffs* I'll find another method of letting you all hear it! I promise! I'm gonna give you the title and so on again.  
  
!!Making Love out of nothing at all by Bonnie Tyler!!  
  
I'm sorry I update so late. A friend of mine had a birthday party yesterday. I had to go there! *~*  
  
Reader's POV  
  
A tall, hooded man approached an area he knew all too well. Dark trees around, forming an eerie glade, the pale full moon swaying milky, cold light all over the surreal surroundings. In the middle of the glade, there was some kind of well. It was filled with water, and on the mirror-like surface there were images. A soft snigger was heard, and the man cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"It's neither nice nor allowed to spy on the mortals.", he said, a deep, cool baritone causing the person in front of him to jump and turn around.  
  
Large, sharp shaped dark-brown eyes twinkled beneath dark lashes, a light tan laid over both the delicate face and body. Dark brown, shoulder-length hair, streaked with black strands was brushed behind an ear. Soft red lips widened into a light smile.  
  
"I know." The girl's voice was soft, nearly purring. The man couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So why do you do it then?" His eyes roamed down the slender body covered with an Egyptian styled dress. He noticed the golden bracelets on her upper arms and wrists, as well as on her neck and ankles, and the thin golden circlet on her forehead showing the Eye of Ujat.* "You look gorgeous in your human form, did you know?" She ignored his statement.  
  
"Because it's fun, of course!"  
  
"Don't you ever grow up?" The girl pouted. "You're mean, Seth!"  
  
The Egyptian god of darkness and desert laughed. "Well, it seems like you don't. You'll always be the little girl sitting on my lap and pulling on my precious hair." Seth grabbed his hair with a mock-painful expression on his face. The young goddess ignored him.  
  
"Why did the chimaera have to take away the life of this loyal believer?"  
  
"You should know that. He disturbed the rest of the Sennen Items you are responsible for."  
  
"That's no reason! We still exist only because of these few people, because they believe in us!"  
  
"Does Chnum know about this?"  
  
The girl lowered her eyes slightly. "No." Seth sighed and wrapped his arms softly around her body. He smiled as she reached up and ran her delicate fingers through his silver locks.  
  
"Calm down, Anuket**. I already gave you the soul of that boy. What do you want? Tell me and it'll be reality for you. But hurry before my presence on earth is needed; I have to defeat my brother's good-for-nothing son again." The young goddess leant her head onto the taller ones chest, thinking.  
  
"I want to have the lives of all those children. They were friends once, and I'll bring them together again."  
  
Seth nodded and kissed her forehead. "If that's your wish, it shall be true."  
  
The girl beamed. "Great!" "But don't tell anyone. Osiris'll kill me if he finds out.", Seth mumbled, silver eyes narrowing at the very thought. "I won't. Thank you again!"  
  
"You're welcome, little one. You know you're my favourite. . . "  
  
Anuket watched him leave, sighing heavily but happy. She continued watching the people she watched before.  
  
"For I'm the official protector of the Sennen Items, I promise I'll help you.", she whispered, before the voice of a high deity boomed her name.  
  
"Coming, Horus!"  
  
"You were at the Forbidden Well again, were you.", the young god said, crossing his arms on his bare chest and eyeing the young goddess of love with golden raptor eyes.  
  
"I wasn't." "You're lying." The girl sighed. "Well, I was. So?" Horus sighed, too. "Because it's called the Forbidden Well. No one but a high deity is allowed to go there. A faint blush appeared on the girl's cheeks.  
  
"You're cruel.", she said quietly after a while. Horus sighed again and left, leaving a heart-broken goddess behind.  
  
"I'll show you. Just wait.", she whispered before she melted into the shadows.  
  
"Wow. So that's Kaiba Corp.", Anuket mumbled as she appeared next to a grave stone. "And that's the grave? Aw. . . " Shivering, she looked around and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her upper arms to keep herself warm. "It's as cold as Seth said. . . great. Challenges desert nights."  
  
Anuket walked towards the mansion and concentrated in a lean body to become visible. Then she knocked.  
  
Nothing happened for a while. She leant her back onto the heavy doors to escape the cold wind which stroked her bare arms and legs teasingly, leaving her shivering violently. The girl pressed herself against the wood and wondered if she should become ghost-like to get in; then the door opened, and she lost balance.  
  
Something warm caught her before she reached the ground, arms around her waist, her back against a chest. As she looked up, she stared into surprised lavender eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
Malik's POV  
  
"Be careful, will ya? What're you doing out here?", I asked the girl. "And wear some clothes fitting the time of the year.", I added as I pulled her to her feet. She remained silent, observing me quietly with those deep, nearly black eyes. I guessed she wouldn't answer, but. . . she was beautiful. It took a few minutes in which our eyes roamed over each other: I know it's not polite, Isis had told me so, but she did the same, didn't she?  
  
"You're Malik.", she stated. "Well, yeah - how do you know?" She smiled, a knowing smile, which reminded me of the chimaera's everlasting one. "Can't tell you." I noticed she spoke with an ancient Egyptian accent. "You from Egypt?"  
  
She nodded, and I wondered, but sighed softly. "Come in, I'll give you some clothes. You're gonna catch death if you stay like this." The girl tried to hide a fit of giggles as if my statement was somewhat funny. I lifted an eyebrow, but I took her wrist gently and led her inside.  
  
I had cheered up a bit since my brother wasn't entirely dead. At least I could talk to him. I hadn't told the others about it; I didn't know how. Like "hey guys, Mariku lives inside this relic". They would think I had lost my mind over the loss of my older brother.  
  
"So what's your name, anyway?" Silence answered me. Then-  
  
"I. . . Anuki. My name's Anuki." If that was a lie, she was a bad liar; if it was not, it seemed to don't fit her right. Whilst I searched through my closet for warmer clothes, she sat down on my bed. "You sure?" "Yes."  
  
"I think I've found something.", I said. "Really? Oh thank you!!" I had to smile because of her enthusiasm. "There you go, pretty." I tossed her the clothes and saw the faint blush appear. She looked at them oddly; then she began to undress. My turn to blush.  
  
"Hey, wait 'til I get out!"  
  
"Why? I don't have to hide anything, do I."  
  
I simply turned around and waited until she was finished; why didn't I take the opportunity of seeing this gorgeous body undressed? - Maybe because I'm polite. Am I? A small, slender hand laid down on my shoulder. "Finished!"  
  
"Fine. . . I'm gonna take you to Seto-sama." Anuki looked really good in my clothes. . . her fingers intertwined with mine. I had to blush again.  
  
*~*  
  
**Anuket is the Egyptian goddess of Love and the girlfriend of Chnum, who  
formed the humans. Usually she appears as a gazelle.  
  
*The Eye of Ujat is the proper name of the Eye of Ra or Horus. It's all the same symbol *shrugs*  
  
And I made up the god's and goddesses looks, I swear. I don't think they look like I imagine them ^-^ Again, I apologize because of the song I couldn't send you -.- It's too big. But ask the guys in your music shops if they've got the CD! 


	22. Mariku's return

Hi! How're you? I'm fiiiine today. I met the boy I was in love with a few hours ago *has hearts in her eyes*  
  
Malik: Heey. . .  
  
Voice: Huh? Oh. Sorry. He's much like you. *Nodnod*  
  
Malik: Uh. . . okay then. Go thank your reviewers.  
  
Voice: YAY!  
  
To Heather: Thanks ^-^ Then I'll be Goddess of Fanfiction for you if it makes you happy *grins*  
  
To Molly-chan: Uh, I don't know this comic yet! *sniggers*  
  
To little-kat-girl: Thank yous! House cleaning isn't fun. . . May I send Arisa's ghost to you?  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Oh, it's not much of a problem to update every day. I've got plenty of time to write on sheets while I'm at work ^-^ Like I said, a chapter needs about two hours to get finished.  
  
To Fluffy: I don't know this book *cries* But I guess it's pretty cool! I don't know yet if I should pair Malik with Anuket, because it would be very sad if she has to leave again. *thinks* . . . *grins* Anyways! You're right; she's a bit like Shizuka. But that will change.  
  
To Lee-chan: Thank you. Hn, so you don't like Anuki much, ne? ^-^ That's okay. She won't show up too much.  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: Thaaanks ^-^  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I woke up in Bakura's arms the next morning, when the sleep left me gently. I loved this. It was warm and nice and comfy and I felt safe in the circle of strong, light tanned arms around me. Bakura's face showed so much peace when he was asleep, yet there was a slight frown as if he thought of something uncomforting. I traced the tips of my index and middle finger along the dried paths of shed tears from the previous night.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
"I can't believe he's gone", Bakura whispered. The tall boy trembled ever so slightly and flinched every time Ryou touched his shoulders or back to try and comfort him. "Me too.", the smaller one mumbled, soothingly stroking the shorter white locks of the boy he secretly loved. Bakura had asked Ryou before if he would stay with him for the night, overbearing his unbreakable pride, and the younger one had accepted. Ryou was used to comfort people by now.  
  
"Everyone's leaving me. It'll always be the same. . . you won't leave me, Ryou, would you?"  
  
Ryou stared into the sad, deep red eyes that pleaded him to stay, to comfort, to never leave. He nodded, and then he shook his head. "No. . . I won't." The small boy wrapped his arms around the taller body, burying delicate fingers into soft hair, as Bakura pulled him into a despairing yet thankful embrace. As they laid back onto the bed to get to sleep, Ryou's face snuggled against Bakura's chest, and he felt a hot wetness trickle down Bakura's cheeks, touching his forehead in the process.  
  
*~* Flashback end *~*  
  
I kissed the paths lightly. I didn't want to wake him up; but he did. Hazed dark red eyes opened blinking, and the gentle gaze rested upon my face. A soft, barely visible smile formed on Bakura's lips. I felt myself blush slightly.  
  
"Good morning." "Morning. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah. . . " 'Because I slept next to you.', I added in an afterthought. His embrace tightened slightly, and I sighed, laying my head onto his bare shoulder. Fingers dreamily ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed, when his question startled me and left me breathless.  
  
"You're not leaving me, right?"  
  
No, not that question. I simply shook my head at this one.  
  
"Good. . . and do you know how much I love you?" At that one I looked up, inquiring into smiling eyes. I shook my head again. "No? I have to show you, then." And with that, he pulled me even closer and kissed me.  
  
I could've died then and there; I was sure I did already, because this had to be heaven. Soft lips stroking mine gently, a tongue tracing on my lower lip pleading for entrance, the same tongue slowly fondling mine when entrance was given, taking my breath away. All too soon his mouth left mine. I remained with closed eyes, slightly panting, wanting even more. . .  
  
"Do you know now?"  
  
Should I, or should I not. . . ?  
  
"What would you do if I said I don't know?"  
  
"Then I'd have to convince you, of course."  
  
A smirk appeared on his face when I answered. "Then I do not know yet."  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I thought I was still dreaming when I awoke with Ryou in my arms. I wasn't only attracted to the pretty boy; I loved him deeply. Though I swore I wouldn't love again; but what could I do? He was nice, gentle, caring, kinda shy, and extremely beautiful. He reminded me of Kristin sometimes. It was like she was mine again, in another body and another soul, yes, but still. . . you get my point.  
  
Now he laid in the protective circle of my arms, smiling at me and asking me if I did sleep well. Of course I did! You were with me, that's why. It was now or never, I wanted to know if he even liked me. . . so I asked him.  
  
"You're not leaving me, right?" I really was afraid of being alone. I hated it. But I was relieved when he shook his pretty head, and I sighed inwardly, steeling my senses for the next question.  
  
"Good. . . and do you know how much I love you?" My voice was barely a whisper, but he understood and blushed adorably. Another shake of his head, swaying locks against my skin. Get a hold of yourself and use the opportunity!, I shouted at myself.  
  
"No? Then I have to show you." Wow, that was cool. . .  
  
I kissed him. How I had longed for it all the previous day, all the night, even in my dreams, to find comfort in his kiss and forget everything by claiming his beautiful lips. He allowed me entering his mouth with my tongue and tightened his grip. I thought I'd lose my mind.  
  
We kissed a long time. Really. And it was great. As soon as I let go of his lips, I wanted to taste and feel him again. Sweet, sweet Ryou . . . I would never let him go again. Mission failed. . . a knock on my door ripped me away from the honey-like taste of his mouth. Damn.  
  
"What?" The door opened and Shizuka peered into the room. She blushed immediately.  
  
"Oh Ra, I'm so sorry. . . but Seto-chan said you two should come downstairs."  
  
I pulled Ryou closer, glaring slightly at the girl. "We'll come as soon as we're finished."  
  
"He said, now." On the last word she copied Seto's voice so authentic that Ryou flinched and sat up. "We'll be downstairs in five minutes.", he said softly, shooting me a glance as if he wanted me to say nothing. I didn't. Shizuka left, and Ryou started dressing. Sighing, I copied him and we went downstairs; just to find a strange girl sitting on the couch, next to Isis.  
  
I sensed something odd around her, as if she wasn't what she pretended to be. Her dark eyes were much older and wiser than her body was. And her body was much too perfect. Everything seemed to be just perfect, as if it was supposed to be like this and was never changing.  
  
"That's. . . Anuki.", Isis said. The girl, Anuki, smiled at us, and Ryou of course smiled back. I simply crossed my arms and noticed the glances Malik shot towards her, while he was wandering around nervously.  
  
"So we got up because of Malik's new girlfriend?", I asked much colder than I wanted to; but I was satisfied when both of them blushed a little.  
  
"No. Because Malik has something to say.", Anzu, who examined Anuki's hair, stated. Every one stared at him now, and the boy blushed even harder.  
  
"Well. . . watch." He took the Sennen Rod out of his back pocket of his jeans. "Mariku. Please come out?"  
  
Odd glances were shot at him. Mariku? In that Rod? The poor kid was going to go insane. But then something happened. .. something that made Anzu stare, Isis too, and Shizuka flinch. A holograph of Mariku was projected next to Malik; though it seemed too real.  
  
"What's going on?", I snapped at Seto, who looked suspiciously innocent. My temper rose; that wasn't the time to make fun of his death!  
  
"I don't know. I swear."  
  
"That's no holograph.", Malik stated. "That's Mariku's soul." The holograph nodded.  
  
"I am."  
  
"That`s ridiculous!", I thundered; when I can't stand one thing, then jokes about my family.  
  
"I already wondered when you would freak out.", the holograph said and grinned. . . a too familiar grin. . . much too familiar.  
  
"See, I apologize for making you all cry. I don't know what happened either. But I won't leave again. Okay?"  
  
It was too much. . . way too much. . . I felt the tears burning within the corners of my eyes again. Mariku –or what was left from him- grinned. "I never saw you cry, you know. Please, go ahead. I've got the eternity to laugh about it."  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up." I was ashamed of how broken my voice sounded. Mariku let his gaze resting on Isis and Anzu, both staring, both crying without noticing. Then he noticed Anuki, and seemed to recognize her. . . because he bowed.  
  
Now I wondered. What was going on here? What was about this Anuki girl? Too much questions. . . way too less answers.  
  
*~*  
  
I'm sorry if that was a bit boring. . . There can't be action in every chap, can it? ^-^  
  
Malik: *still sulking*  
  
Voice: What is it?  
  
Malik: I'm gonna kill the guy. . .  
  
Voice: OH no you won't! He's too gorgeous to die!  
  
Malik: See? SEE?? It won't be long and you're going to cheat on me!!  
  
Voice: I won't. . . he hates me T.T I won't leave you, though. Even if he didn't. Anyways, review please? 


	23. The meaning of the Sennen Items

Heeeey guys ^-^  
  
Malik: Oh, not again. . . -.-  
  
Voice: What??  
  
Malik: You saw HIM again, ne?  
  
Voice: No I didn't. Will you get over it now?  
  
Malik: No. *pouts*  
  
Voice: *rolls eyes* If anyone understands the guys, please tell me. . .  
  
To Fluffy: There will be some action soon ^-^ Yami will show up again.  
  
To Heather: A temple? For me? *has stars in her eyes* THANK YOUS!! *hugs Heather*  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Thank you ^-^ Yeah, it's a pity Shizuka had to knock. And Anuki has to leave, no matter what. . . dramatic ^^  
  
To Molly-chan: Thanks ^-^ *hits Yami* Mariku's great, okay??  
  
To GraveRobbers Aman: Hey, you know what? You'll love this chapter. It involves Mariku reborn ^-^  
  
To little-kat-girl: What guy? THE guy!  
  
Malik: . . . *glares*  
  
Voice: Oh dear. -.- Thanks! Huh, Ryou's kinda violent, isn't he. But I'm glad you've got an own knife now ^-^  
  
To PocketFireFairy: I'll never be mean to you ^-^ And I think I can use a kissing scene. Malik will be happy.  
  
Malik: Hey! It's not like I'M cheating on my boyfriend with some guy from my old class!!  
  
Voice: T.T I do NOT  
  
Malik: . . . would you be angry if I said I'd like a kissing scene?  
  
Voice: Nope. I made Anuki's character up from my own ^-^ It's okay.  
  
To Lee-chan: Yep, I will!  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"There's a way you can live again.", Anuki said. I eyed her sceptically, while Anzu's eyes became brighter. Heh, damn crush. I loosened my arms and draped them around Ryou's waist, causing him to blush adorably. I love it when he blushes, as well as I love it when his beautiful eyes plead for more of my kisses and touches desperately. I could write a novel of what I love about Ryou.  
  
I laid my chin on his head, soft feathery locks tickling my skin, and watched the other's reactions, deeply inhaling the boy's scent. Another thing I love. . .  
  
For we just got up, he smelled like sweet, thick sleep, nearly like a little child. I buried my nose into his mane, eyes semi-closed, and thought of how much his scent resembled his taste. I shot a soft glare at the strange girl when she remained silent after that single statement. Was she trying to put some suspense in here?  
  
"Just tell us how so Ryou and I can go back to bed.", I muttered.  
  
"Aww, are we finally in love now?", the Mariku spirit thingy grinned. Ryou blushed harder. Maybe I should thank the thingy. . . naaaah.  
  
"Shut up." He grinned even wider. "Cute, aren't they."  
  
"I told you to shut up!" "Now that`s my best friend how I know him." Mariku nodded, satisfied with my reaction. I growled and pulled Ryou closer.  
  
"You have to collect all Sennen Items.", Anuki stated calmly. Mariku and I looked up, startled.  
  
"Uh. . . collect what?" She brushed her hair behind her ear on one side of her face while on the other side the silky strands covered her eye. She seemed annoyed.  
  
"These things of course. Disturbing their peace, but don't know what they are, eh? That's just great.", she said, pointing at the rod Malik held in his hand. Seto's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about them?" The girl's icy, rather superior glare rested upon him and challenging his own that no living thing on earth could stand with hard, cold dark eyes. Not even I could stand Seto's iciest glare. Anuki could. And she did, startling him.  
  
"Don't you dare questioning me, mo- excuse me." She stopped herself though her voice had been growing darker at that sentence and the temperature had fallen an amount of degrees. She had a funny echo in her voice, too. Her eyes had flashed. Now she shook her head and looked somewhat dizzy. I turned to Kaiba, Ryou still in my arms.  
  
"I think you've got something to explain to your loyal co-workers." He nodded meekly. "The items I sent you all to collect are powerful, And evil."  
  
"They're not!!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Anuki. Her hands were fists and now she looked angry. "They are", Seto said, lifting his brows. "The ancient scripts say so." "That's right", Anuki said. "But it's a lie." Seto's brows disappeared into his bangs.  
  
"Please. If you know better, then you tell us about them."  
  
The girl was neither nervous nor taken by surprise. Her voice was calm and somewhat purring as if she told a fairy tale to small children. Again, I was sure there was a light echo within it.  
  
"When the Sennen Items were given to the great pharaoh he was told to seal a powerful force into them. A force that could destroy the world. . . and he did seal it away. He lost his life back then, and his soul was sealed into one of the items as well. Before he died, he sealed the soul of a thief into that item." She paused and pointed at the ring that hung around Ryou's neck. The boy's eyes became larger.  
  
"That was about six millennia ago. The items never were evil, they were signets. A millennium ago, the signets were broken for the first time, that was the time of that ridiculous game, played with cards; which was played in ancient Egypt as well, and it was more powerful then it ever was. The humans used the old scripts to produce the cards. In the end, the force which was sealed away broke free. That was the cause of Egypt's destruction a millennium ago. "She spoke slowly, carefully.  
  
"The protector of the Sennen Items sealed them away again after taking the lives of the mortals who dared carrying, using the items. The gods placed them all over the destroyed Egypt, hoping that nobody would ever find them again, that no mortal would even know about them anymore." Anuki used another break to let her gaze travel over every person in this room.  
  
"You found them. You're using them. They aren't evil, but powerful; and no one of you is strong enough to protect them yet. That's why you're doomed, all of you." Her voice had become a hollow whisper, and I felt Ryou shivering slightly and snuggling against me. That girl really was creepy.  
  
*~*  
  
Reader's POV  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to the mall to buy some clothes.", Malik said, holding out his hand to the girl. They were alone in the living room after Bakura had carried a passed-out Ryou into his bedroom, Seto had stomped off to work and had dragged Shizuka with him and Anzu and Isis had borrowed the rod to talk to Mariku. Anuket looked up, smiling softly. Malik locked gazes with her; she wasn't the cheery teen girl anymore. She was someone else by now.  
  
But she stood up, taking Malik's hand and following the blushing boy out of the mansion into his hover car. Fastening her seat belt, she leaned her head back and stared out of the window. It started to rain. Malik started the car, desperately thinking of something to say.  
  
"So. . . how do you know so much about the items?" Anuket didn't even look up.  
  
"I read about it."  
  
"And how do you think Mariku will live again?" Now she turned to him.  
  
"Don't worry. Leave it to me."  
  
Soon they arrived, Malik led her into a store, and she observed the clothes as if they were somehow funny. "That's what you call clothes?", she asked. Of course, she was used to tight, Egyptian dresses or dresses with soft folding. And of course, Malik didn't know that, and she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Yeah! Don't you like them?"  
  
Anuket smiled gently at the so much younger boy's enthusiasm and disappointment. "I do, don't worry."  
  
He continued searching for clothes and shoved her into a cabin, making her trying on every piece. The goddess had to confess – she liked him. She liked him a lot.  
  
But what happens when a goddess, even a low one, falls in love with a mortal?  
  
*~*  
  
Arrrgh, so uneventful. Well. Next chapter will be about the crew trying to get Yami's Items. That'll be fun ^-^  
  
Malik: You think so?  
  
Ryou: I guess it will be fun. . .  
  
Bakura: Shut up and kiss me.  
  
Anuket. Hey there!  
  
Voice: What are you doing here? O.O  
  
Anuket: I wanted to see Malik. He asked me for a date, you know.  
  
Voice: . . . *glares at Malik*  
  
Malik: *gulp* Err. . . *faces readers* Please review, or she'll kill me!! 


	24. Outtakes, Chapter one

Hey guys *sniggers* I'm not running out of ideas, I just need more time for the next chapter. How about some Outtakes from Chapter one? I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
*~*  
  
. . . Silence . . .  
  
Ryou sleeps.  
  
Voice: Ryou. RYOU!!!!  
  
Ryou: Eh? What is it? Am I late?  
  
Voice: You're nothing! Why did you throw the alarm clock against a wall??  
  
Ryou: Because I wanted to sleep longer. . . ?  
  
Voice: Arrrrgh. CUT!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou walks into his bathroom, brushes his hair, brushes his teeth, and hums.  
  
Voice: CUT!  
  
Ryou: Why now?  
  
Voice: You were supposed to trip over your clothes! . . . Where are they, anyway?  
  
Ryou: I put them into the closet.  
  
Voice: -.-  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou knocks at the heavy doors. And waits. And waits. . .  
  
Voice: *growls* MALIK!!  
  
Malik: *sticks his head out of the door* Yeah?  
  
Voice: Why don't you open the door??  
  
Malik: Was I supposed too?  
  
Voice: YES!  
  
Malik: OH, okay then. Let's try again.  
  
Ryou knocks again. And waits. . . Finally, he turns to the authoress.  
  
Ryou: Nobody's opening!  
  
The authoress looks up, blushing.  
  
Ryou: . . . You two weren't talking on the phone again, were you. *sweatdrop*  
  
Voice: Uh. . . no?  
  
*~*  
  
Malik finally opens the door. Ryou stares. And stares. And stares. . .  
  
He turns again.  
  
Ryou: Uh. . . what was my text again?  
  
Voice-sama drops out of her chair.  
  
Voice: You should have talked with Malik!!  
  
Malik: I'm cold. . . why do I have to wear this shirt in January?  
  
Voice: It's not YOU who wonders! It's RYOU'S part!! Okay??  
  
Malik: Don't yell at me ;_;  
  
*~*  
  
Malik and Ryou are in the elevator. Ryou remembers the next part und falls to the ground, while Malik stares at him with a brow lifted.  
  
Malik: What's now?  
  
Just then, the doors open and the vase bumps and splatters on Malik's head.  
  
Malik: *passes out*  
  
Voice: Why do I have to work with those. . .  
  
Mariku and Bakura burst into laughter, Seto just stares.  
  
Seto: Uh, is he inured?  
  
Isis: Nah, he's too stubborn.  
  
Voice: Where do you come from??  
  
Isis: From the cafeteria. *holds up a cup of coffee*  
  
Voice: You're supposed to show up in chapter three or something. You don't have to be here. -.-  
  
Isis: I'm watching my little brother. . . He goes all hyper on gummy bears. Did you give him some or why didn't he get the scene?  
  
Mariku: I gave him some ^-^  
  
Voice: You're gonna PAY for that, Mariku, I SWEAR!  
  
Mariku: What, do you want to kill me?  
  
Voice: Hn, nice idea. . .  
  
Mariku: Heh, I'd love to see you try.  
  
Bakura: Uh, for she's the authoress, actually she CAN. . .  
  
Mariku: O.O  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou looks around while Seto's talking to him.  
  
Seto: . . . And I wanna see you tomorrow at eight a.m. in flimsy.  
  
Ryou: Hm? Oh, okay.  
  
Voice: Seto!!  
  
Seto: Sorry, I couldn't resist ^-^  
  
Voice: Try again.  
  
*~*  
  
Seto: Bla bla blah blah blahblah. .  
  
Voice: *drop* Seto?  
  
Seto: What?? Nobody listens to me anyway!  
  
Voice: Yeah, that's right, but that's not relevant now.  
  
Seto: Fiiine. . . *sighs*  
  
*~*  
  
Voice: We need just another scene. The last one. I swear.  
  
Malik: I'm conking.  
  
Voice: Why?  
  
Malik: Because my head hurts.  
  
Anzu: Awwwww. . .  
  
Shizuka: Poor baby.  
  
Voice: What are you two doing here?  
  
Shizuka: Watching?  
  
Anzu: It's quite amusing.  
  
Yami: Right ^-^  
  
Voice: ARGH!!  
  
Yuugi: What's up with her?  
  
Mai: I don't know. . .  
  
Voice: You *pant* all *pant* outta here *pant* NOW!!  
  
Malik: I would go when I were you. She's angry now.  
  
Anzu: Remember what your reviewers and readers will think of you O.O  
  
Voice: I don't care! *powers up*  
  
Shizuka: Oh no.  
  
Voice: ALL OF YOU WHERE YOU BELONG; NOW!!!  
  
Everyone hurries off. Voice-sama falls back into her chair, sighing.  
  
Voice: Malik.  
  
Malik: Yes. . . ?  
  
Voice: You're sleeping on the couch.  
  
Malik: WHA~?  
  
*~* 


	25. Never forget you

Hey guys. I finally updated. It took all night until 5 a.m., but then this chapter was finished! Yay! I was at a friend's place for Valentine's Day's evening, and we watched movies, because we both don't have someone to give us roses *sniffs* They were sad! We watched Sweet November and I am Sam. Gods! I didn't cry in ages!  
  
Malik: I gave you flowers. . . *pouts*  
  
Voice: Uh. . . nobody besides Malik, I mean. ^-^ *gives Valentine's flowers to all her reviewers*  
  
To Heather: *blushes* Yeah. Thanks for the temple! *hugs* It's great, I love it!!  
  
To Fluffy: *rofl* Well THAT'S funny! Poor door! I didn't see those episodes yet *sniffs*  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Love you too ^-^ It's okay for your brain to go on vacation. Mine is there all the time.  
  
To kaz: Yeaaaah they're indeed cute. But I don't know how Anuket will make them friends again and bring Mariku back to life. . . she's a bit enthusiastic.  
  
To Molly-chan: *sniggers* Seems like you've got a lot of fun all day.  
  
To Aman: He can, he can!! The shampoo bottle will do as it pleases ^-^  
  
Mariku: O.O No. . . not again. . . it's my hair. . .  
  
Voice: Aman was right. You HAVE serious issues.  
  
To PocketFireFairy: Thank you ^-^ Malik will live. That doesn't mean that he won't be punished though. . .  
  
Malik: *gulp*  
  
To RaineKitsune: Thanks ^-^ Did I tell you already that I LOVE your fic "Into the Realm of YuGiOh"? I really do.  
  
To little-kat-girl: Would you lend me the tape? Please? PLEASE?? *begs*  
  
To Lee-chan: You can kill him in the Out-takes if you want ^-^ I already wrote it. Doooooom. . .  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my Outtakes and banished my writer's block!!  
  
Bakura: I sent it to the Shadow Realm. *mumbles*  
  
Voice: You DID? Why didn't you say earlier that you can do this?  
  
Bakura: You didn't ask?  
  
Voice: Great. -_-  
  
*~*  
  
Anzu's POV  
  
So Anuki wanted us to get Yami's items. I didn't really want to go there again; I had no choice. Everyone would go.  
  
First Seto wanted to send just Bakura and Isis, and I really don't know why, but Anuki said we needed everyone. Seto didn't want her to go. He said, she might be a pro with the history of the items, but getting them would be our job. He wouldn't go either, of course. . .  
  
I spoke with Mariku after Isis was finished with him. Ra, you can't imagine how hard my heart pounded! I had seen Ryou with Bakura earlier that day, when they came down from their bedroom. Both seemed to be so happy; deep beneath my mourning I was happy for them, too. I granted Bakura this. You know, I knew him for about seven years then, and I really loved him to death. Like I loved Malik and Isis, Shizuka, even Seto and Ryou, though I knew the little guy only for about four weeks. Mariku, though, is different.  
  
At first I might have thought of him of a dear friend, like I had thought of the others, before we got. . . well. . . separated. Gods, I had had a crush on him since I was fifteen! He never showed me much affection though. . . All I could do was staying at his side as well as I could. I became an assassin.  
  
I don't know why I chose this job within the organisation. I don't even know what goals the organisation was heading for. I just followed Seto's instructions and killed whoever he wanted to be dead. I'll never be able to reach heaven, that's for sure.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
"I'm gonna do it.", the fifteen year old girl said, rising from her seat next to her best friend. Icy, cerulean eyes rested upon her. "You?"  
  
"Me too!", the other girl, slightly younger than the first one, said. "I'll help you, Anzu-chan."  
  
"Thank you, Shizuka-chan!" The girls hugged each other, and Seto shook his head in disbelieving. They were only children, for Ra's sake! They'd never be able to kill his target.  
  
"Please, Seto-san?", Shizuka pleaded. The boy sighed. "Fine. It's alright with me. Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!", both girls shouted in unison, beaming and jumping up and down.  
  
"I never saw anyone that eager to kill. . . ", the CEO mumbled.  
  
"They just need something to do. Let them go, Kaiba-san. As well as I know them, they won't give up until their goal is reached.", a cool female voice said behind them, and as Seto turned around, Isis stood behind him, watching him calmly with her aquamarine eyes. He nodded hesitantly. The older girl laid a hand upon his shoulder and smiled her small smile. Anyone but Malik had ever seen a real smile descend on them, though everyone knew what it looked like; and it was beautiful and calming.  
  
Seto turned to the beaming younger girls again. "I bank on you. Now go and tell Bakura you need weapons." Mariku stood next to the door, watching the girls cross-armed as they stormed out – he couldn't help but be a bit impressed.  
  
*~*Flashback end*~*  
  
I wanted to proof I can do something. . . those were the days I got over Yami. I really did. It didn't bother me anymore to see him and Kristin on the streets together, though I was in rage because of the girl who abandoned Bakura. Don't get me wrong, I loved her to death, and I had many reasons for it. I even remember the day she died.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"But it's Kristin's birthday!", Anzu complained. Bakura shook his head. "I said no." The girl sighed in annoyance. "You're too stubborn for your own good!!" With that, she stormed out. The white-haired boy watched her leave, suppressing the tears that wanted to summon themselves into his eyes.  
  
Anzu stormed through the streets until she arrived at a special place. It was just an apartment, but she shared pleasant memories with it. She would meet Kristin here, hand her the birthday present, and leave- maybe they would talk a bit. Turning the key in the lock quietly, she heard voices within the apartment; a male and a female one. Anzu closed the door as quietly as she had opened it, and crept nearer. The female voice was Kristin's gentle one; the male one was Yami's. Anzu frowned and spied through the fissure of the door that wasn't entirely closed.  
  
"I want to visit them!", Kristin pleaded.  
  
"I said no." Anzu noticed the same harsh tone that Bakura had.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'd never want you to talk back at me?" Kristin pouted, arms crossed and facing away from Yami's self-satisfied smirk. "I don't care anymore.", she said simply. Yami stared.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said I don't care. I should've been with my cousin and my friends today. I want to be."  
  
A slapping sound was heard, and Anzu flinched as Yami's palm contacted with the girl's soft cheek hardly. Against the boy's thought, Kristin fought back.  
  
"Ah. So you're in love with that stupid baka, aren't you."  
  
"If I was, it would be none of your business! I break up with you right now!", the girl hissed. Anzu hadn't seen her like that in ages.  
  
The blue eyes of both girls widened as Yami summoned a knife into his hands and flipped it casually. "You really want to do that?" Kristin straightened. "You're not going to stop me."  
  
A second later, the blade went right through her chest.  
  
"Kristin!!"  
  
Anzu stormed into the room, glaring at Yami and dropping next to the girl to her knees. "What do you think you did??"  
  
"I made her mine for all time.", he said smiling. "Like I'll make you the same. . . you just wait." With that, he left, leaving a heart-broken and an injured girl behind. Anzu's eyes lowered.  
  
"Kristin. . . you alright?", she asked timidly though she knew it would never be alright anymore. The blue-haired one smiled up at her. "It was a matter of time. . . don't you be sad, okay?"  
  
"How can you tell me not to be sad?" Tears burned within Anzu's eyes. "Could you tell Mum I'm sorry and that I should've listened to her?", Kristin asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"She would be angry at me. But I will, for she raised me after Mum died."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. . . "  
  
"You always were my favourite cousin, you know.", Kristin coughed, blood trickling down her chin. "I was your only cousin, Kristin." The blue-haired girl smiled. "I know. Don't forget me, would you? And tell. . . tell Bakura I. . . "  
  
Her eyes closed in eternal rest. Anzu hugged her cousin tightly, removing the blade from her chest.  
  
"I will."  
  
*~* Flashback end*~*  
  
I never told Bakura. She wanted me to tell him that she loved him, that she would ever love him, but as soon as she did her last breath, I kinda lost my mind. Seto found as later, me holding the knife with one hand and my cousin with my other, clutching her to me, not wanting to let her go. I pleaded her to wake up, to open her eyes, to come home with me. . . but she never did.  
  
Seto sent me to a mental institution the day after that incident. I stayed there for about two weeks in which the doctors tried to convince me that she was dead, that she would never come back, and when I came home, I was calm.  
  
I had understood. And I had buried my hate and anger and frustration deep inside me. I only let them out while I could kill, and that's why I became an assassin.  
  
Anyways, it was my turn to face my crush. I didn't know if he had a thing for me too back then. All he did was light flirting and hugging me every now and then, and then ignore me completely. Even if he ignored me I couldn't get my eyes off of him. . .  
  
Isis left the room and I went in. And there he was, facing the window and the rain outside which melted all the pure, white snow. Snow always reminded me of Ryou strangely; he was just as pure.  
  
"Mariku."  
  
"Anzu-chan?" He turned around, smiling slightly. "You didn't cry, did you?"  
  
I wiped my sleeve over my eyes, mock-sniffling. "Noo. . . "  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"Since when?" He remained silent for a while, and I could see the rain through him.  
  
"You know, it was painful.", he said.  
  
"Painful to die?"  
  
"No." He shook his head, closing these violet orbs of his shortly, before looking into my eyes again. "Knowing of losing everyone I love."  
  
"Oh, you can love?"  
  
"Actually, I can. I love Bakura and Isis and Malik and Shizuka and even Ryou and Seto; and I love you.", Mariku added lowering his voice. "Would you let me prove it once I live again?"  
  
I nodded; I couldn't remember when I last felt my heart pounding. I did then. "Of course."  
  
*~*  
  
Uhhh, that was angsty AND fluffy. . . wasn't it? 


	26. Enter the lion's lair

Guys! GUYS! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but. .. but!!! FINALLY, they got the new episodes of YuGiOh on TV!!! The crew landed on Noa's island today!!! Whoa!!  
  
Malik: Gosh, she freaks out. . .  
  
Yuugi: Isn't that usual?  
  
Voice: It's NOT!!  
  
Ryou: Feh, and we aren't even at the show at the moment. . .  
  
Bakura: Yeah! That's unfair! *stomps off, followed by Ryou and Malik*  
  
Voice: Oh dear. . .  
  
To RaineKitsune: Thanks ^-^  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Thank you! I should've thought of Outtakes. . .  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: That's an awesome idea!! I'm gonna make it like this. Thank you.  
  
To Fluffy: Uhhh, muses! I have to purchase some too!  
  
To Heather: Uh, chocolate ^-^ Thanks! I feel so loved. . . Hope your hands feel better soon!  
  
To kaz: *Hugs* Thanks! Valentine's day is eeeeevil. . .  
  
To Aman: Uhh, he can smile ^-^ I thought I was a bit too mean to poor Kristin. Anyways. Anzu's too sane to stay more than two weeks – that's unbelievable.  
  
To Molly-chan: At least you've got someone to talk with *sighs* Well, wicked is good, that's right. . . but hey, she killed several other people ^-^  
  
To Lee-chan: Thank you; I think the chocolate for the crew was a good idea ^-^  
  
Malik: It's mine.  
  
Ryou: Mine.  
  
Yuugi: Mine!!  
  
Yami: Don't make Yuugi-chan upset!!!  
  
Bakura: *hits Yami on the head* Don't yell at my Ryou-chan!!  
  
Yuugi&Ryou: *watch them fight, munch chocolate* ^-^  
  
To little-kat-girl: I'm sorry! I can't turn you back! You have to ask the great goddess of turning, not me! ^-^ I don't think is a bad thing though. . . Yikes! *hides from the knife* I'm scared. . . But I try and make the story veeery good, for I HAVE to see that tape!!  
  
*new flowers and chocolate for Arisa's shrine*  
  
*~*  
  
Isis' POV  
  
Again, we headed for the enemies' mansion. I thought the plot sucked, but well. . . we were supposed to enter, grab the items, and leave without trouble. Great. As if they wouldn't notice us if we broke into a high secured building. Security: Those creepy zombies. . .  
  
I wasn't afraid of them, oh no. I just didn't like them and their smell.  
  
Seto's plans always were crappy. He might be a genius with computers, technology and weapons, but war construction never was exactly his subject. If he would've listened to me just this once, maybe it would be alright now. Maybe all of us would be alive, and healthy by now and could've raised a family by any chance.  
  
I don't want to blame him, his stubbornness isn't his fault, and his pride isn't, either But maybe it's because of him that Mariku got himself killed back then in the pyramid. I always have to smile sadly at every memory we shared of that years. As if an invisible hand pulled the corners of my mouth apart softly, but that smile never reached my eyes.  
  
Sure, I remember Anuki. That pretty, mysterious girl my youngest brother fell in love with.  
  
I hate her. But it's too early to tell the story in which she broke Malik's heart. Because she fell in love with him, too, and I bet she regrets it. Regret so deep, burning, disappointing. . . I know a girl's heart, even if the girl exists since time begun, trust me.  
  
Why she wanted to help us instead of them is a miracle to me. There, she may have fallen in love with someone else. Shizuka's older brother, maybe. Or with innocent little Yuugi, even with Honda or Ryuuji. Maybe even with Yami.  
  
I had to think of him when we sat inside the helicopter. He was such a nice boy when he was younger, always asking me for advice. I was the one who reflected his feelings for Anzu for her; though I don't think they ever were in love. They hated each other by then, and I think they still do. It was Yami who killed Anzu's dearest cousin, and it was Anzu who didn't want him back, even as he proposed to take her back. Any other girl or guy would've been so desperate to lay in his arms again, even if he did kill everyone they had loved.  
  
Anzu-chan though wrinkled her nose in disgust with pure hatred darkening her eyes and turned away, taking Bakura's hand and made him follow her inside. He had been the one escorting her, glaring at Yami the entire time with narrowed eyes, ready to beat the crap out of him if he dared to touch his best lady-friend.  
  
"Don't waste your time or energy on that jerk", she had told Bakura with Antarctic ice in her voice, not even spending a glare. And Yami had raged.  
  
I knew he longed for Yuugi-chan then, another point Seto hadn't noticed. I had told him, nearly pushing him to take advantage of that, but he did not listen. Seto made a lot of mistakes these days.  
  
But there was Anuki. And she somehow made the mistakes less serious, but turned them into great advantages. Maybe I should be thankful; but I'm not. I could never be. She broke my brother's heart, after all, though she broke hers at well. I guess it's painful to be able to watch him, but not to touch him, talk to him, even be near him. I sound like an overprotective hen, do I. Maybe I am.  
  
And we landed on the mansion's roof as quietly as possible with those grand wings Seto had invented. I saw Ryou clinging to Bakura, and frowned; why did he take the kid with him? He should have known better. He should have thought of Yami's obsession; hurting him. So we entered the building like I had done last time.  
  
~*~Flashback*~*  
  
Isis fired at some zombies blocking her way. She cursed silently in Egyptian when they got up again even if she shot right through their heads. They swooped towards her, fast, following their master's call. Behind her, Malik was struggling to get free from their hold.  
  
"Isis!"  
  
She wheeled around, once-calm eyes flashing with rage. "Malik! Let go of him, you bastards!!", she yelled, raising her weapons. Suddenly Malik went quiet and stiff. A hand laid down on Isis' trembling shoulder.  
  
"There's no use in fighting, you know."  
  
"Yami", Isis breathed, her eyes fixed in her younger brother, who helplessly stared back.  
  
"Clever girl. Now come with me."  
  
"First you let him go."  
  
"Fine then. . . "  
  
The boy clicked his fingers and the zombies immediately let go of the Blonde. Malik wanted to dash forward as the zombies shuffled back into the shadows, to grab his sister and leave with her, even to punch Yami's smirking face as hard as he could, but was stopped by his sister's raised hand.  
  
"It's okay, Malik." And she left with Yami.  
  
*~*Flashback end*~*  
  
He was way too powerful to fight him, I knew that. I had rescued my brother once again, but Yami did erase his memory of that night, so my brother thought he never did leave his room at Kaiba's place. And he thought Yami had to fight me in an eternal war to keep me there. I should be thankful for that; he never found out I capitulated.  
  
"We should part.", Bakura murmured, banishing every security camera on our way to the Shadow Realm before they could spot us. The corridors were as dark and quiet as ever. From what I knew, Yami never lit these, because of the zombies. Bakura took Ryou's hand and left, melting into shadows as he did. I sighed.  
  
"I take Malik with me. If there's something the matter, call me or Bakura in an instant, alright?", I whispered to Anzu and Shizuka. Both nodded and took the left corridor, leaving Malik and me with the third one.  
  
"Isis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You sure everyone will be okay?"  
  
"I hope so, Malik. . . I hope so."  
  
I knew I frightened him, but should I lie? That wasn't my style. He would be more attentive if he knew the dangerous truth.  
  
The only thing concerning me; it was way too quiet. The last time, zombies immediately had noticed us. This time, nothing disturbed our way. I felt Malik tensing beside me and took hold of his hand soothingly. I just hoped he wouldn't freak; I mean, he was just a child, for Ra's sake! He was seventeen. Well, okay, Ryou was fifteen, but he was with Bakura, wasn't he? He had nothing to worry about.  
  
A silhouette approached us. No; two silhouettes, one behind the other, I stopped Malik by outstretching my arm in front of his chest, shielding his heart with this action with the gold-ish iron bracelets covering my forearms.  
  
"Well, well, well. . . we've got visitors." 


	27. author's note

Hey guys. . . I'm sorry, but I needed some more time. I had to cope with a couple of things. You see, I saw the doctor yesterday, and I'm ill. My illness is incurable and will get worse every day passing, so. . . I couldn't think of anything to write. I hope you understand.  
  
To Heather: *blushes* Thanks. . . since you're praying so eagerly to me, tell me your wish, and it will be granted   
  


* * *

  
To Molly-chan: Err. . right. Thanks, anyways  
  
To RaineKitsune: I didn't skip! I swear! You see, the characters tell this story from their now-point-of-view. That means, Isis knows what happens next in the storyline and mentions it, but it hasn't happen yet! I hope you understand *scratches head*  
  
To little-kat-girl: Uh, you think? I like Isis' POV. Ehm, I would review, you see, but I don't read Shaman King or else yet, so I wouldn't read fanfics about it.  
  
To Aman-chan: Hey, my mind's absent too ^-^U  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: *flinches* Sorry. . . don't stab me!  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Yeah, that's why I'm called Cliffie Queen *grins*  
  
To Lee-chan: I will. . . *smiles*  
  
To Fluffy: Confusing? What part?  
  
Again, I'm very sorry. I just love to be supported by you, but now. . . I just need some time.  
  
I hurry to write some more, though.  
  
~Voice-sama 


	28. Between moonlight and darkness

You're so nice to me, all of you *teary-eyed* Thank you for all the candy, chocolate, flowers, and stuff! Yesterday I was really sad about some random people who couldn't understand I was feeling real bad. I think they're not my friends anymore. I regret it to snap back at them. It's too late to change it now though. . .  
  
Bakura: I don't like to see her that sad. . . *mumbles*  
  
Ryou: Yeah, she cried all day. . .  
  
Voice: You didn't have to tell that *sweatdrop*  
  
Yuugi: But it's true! It's not your fault either.  
  
Voice: It is. Never mind though. I won't die from it. Though I hate those people who only think of themselves and never of anyone else!  
  
To Aman-chan: *hugs back* Well even I can get ill as you see. It's some illness my grandmother had, too, and I've got nothing I can do about it. Thank your for the flowers and candy!!  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: Thank you too *smiles softly* I'm sure Malik will take good care. He went all pale when he read your review ^-^  
  
To kaz: I decided, I don't need more time. ^^  
  
To Heather: Uhmm, sure, if you want ^-^ then it shall be.  
  
To little-kat-girl: I'll read the, promise.  
  
To Lee-chan: That's a good point, I went all depressed when my mum tried to comfort me. It wasn't sappy, it made me happy *smiles* Thanks for the ramen.  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Thank you ^^  
  
To RaineKitsune: Thanks. . . *wipes away a tear*  
  
New flowers for our cleaning lady!  
  
*~*  
  
Shizuka's POV  
  
Anzu and I crept through the dark corridors, though I didn't know why nobody turned on the light. Every now and then one of us tripped over something, but we tried to make as less sound as possible. It was hard, I tell you!  
  
Slowly our eyes got used to the dim darkness. Shadows crept everywhere the pale moonlight shone on the walls, as if they wanted to eat or destroy it, just get rid of it so we were in complete darkness.  
  
In the distance, I heard the shuffling steps of some security zombies. A grin increased on my face; I love those things! They're cool! Every time you shoot one down, another one keeps you busy until the first is on his feet again. It's fun! Seto-chan said they're waste of shots, though. I like them. Anyways, I know they're illegal, but if that doesn't bother Yami, why did it bother Seto? Because Yami's the bad guy, for Ra's sake! That's why I didn't eve rget any zombies!  
  
I would never leave my friends though, don't get me wrong. But I want zombies! Heck, Seto even would be able to clone them!  
  
Shadows flickered again, and then someone turned on the lights finally. I blinked a couple of times before I could see properly; but what I saw caused me to squeal quietly. I was too surprised to notice the weapons pointing towards us threateningly.  
  
Two persons with blonde hair stood there, about eight feet away from us; one golden, one brownish. Two pairs of eyes watched us, violet and greenish golden. Two self-satisfied smirks greeted us. I glanced sideward at Anzu- chan who was pointing her weapon on them, her upper body slightly turned to the sight to be a less well destination for bullets.  
  
"Anzu. Shizuka. What an honour.", the blonde woman purred sarcastically, whipping her long hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"Mai."  
  
"'Nii-san!" Well, I couldn't resist; he was my older brother after all, wasn't he? But no smile appeared on his boyish features, not even his eyes softened- He couldn't have forgotten me, could he? That was impossible! Then his smirk widened and he put his free arm around Mai's shoulders.  
  
"Hi, 'Nee-chan."  
  
"Shizuka, get your weapon out –now-!", Anzu hissed softly, never losing eye contact with Mai.  
  
"I can't point that thing on my older brother!"  
  
"He does the same to you!"  
  
Mai started giggling, a bell-bright sound washing over us. "Isn't that cute.", she purred, clinging closer to Jou. "We should get rid of them as fast as we can." Now it was Jou's turn to stare.  
  
"Whadda ya sayin'? I can't shoot her!"  
  
Anzu casted me a glance as they continued bickering whether Jou could shoot me or not. She nodded gently into the direction they came from, and I blinked once in response. Silently, we pressed our backs onto the wall and crept past them. I tried to breath as less as possible, and then. . . we were through! Yay! Anzu nudged me softly and grinned. The next thing we heared wiped the grin from her face.  
  
"They got past!"  
  
"Run, Shizuka!!" And we ran.  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I hate the dark. I don't seem to, do I? But I hate it. Being surrounded by thick blackness. The sensation of heavy yet fluttery panic when you become visible by a faint ray of light. It's not you who chooses whether you are shielded by the darkness or betrayed by it; it's the darkness who chooses.  
  
I grabbed Ryou`s hand, the only thing that could hold me in place and stop me from being lost. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine, the most soothing and calming gesture I could think of. It had been a bad idea to take him with me, I know, but I knew I would go insane with worry and suspense if I would've left him alone. I preferred protecting him myself.  
  
The darkness was disconnected by some rays of pale moonlight which lit spaces on the walls and illuminated Ryou's silvery hair while let his large eyes sink into shadows with a hint of sparkles; a quite creepy sight, but lovely non-the-less. I wanted to keep him like this forever, with nothing to taint his angelic self. Some thing had to happen though; I felt it like a thunderstorm approaching us.  
  
The communicator on my left wrist vibrated softly and I, letting go of Ryou's hand, lifted it in front of my face while I pushed several buttons. The small monitor came out and showed me Shizuka's face. She seemed exhausted and slightly out of breath.  
  
"Where are you?" "We're in! We got past Jou and Mai!", she said beaming. "Don't be that sure. . . ", I heard Anzu's dark voice from the background.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to talk to Isis, but she didn't respond! I think they're in trouble!"  
  
I suppressed a curse and closed my eyes for a moment. "Try again later, Shizuka."  
  
"There won't be any use in that", a voice said from the shadows. My head jerked up while I pushed the monitor back inside; it would be quite easy to locate them with that. Ryou tensed when Yami stepped into a ray of light, followed by a smaller look-alike of himself; Yuugi. The taller one smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"They got into some old friends.", he stated. "What do you think? Shall we play about the items? The loser hands the winner all items he got."  
  
I knew what he wa sup to. He never lost a game, that's why they called him King of Games, and that's why he wanted to play a game. But what else could I do?  
  
"Prepare to lose." Whoa, great threat. He would be so frightened.  
  
"Yuugi, keep out of this." The smaller boy raised his eyes full of worry to him, but stepped aside, as did Ryou. I heard them start a conversation while Yami transported us to the Shadow Realm; sure, they had never been enemies.  
  
"My name's Yuugi", the brat chirped. I could imagine Ryou's soft smile at this. . . now that was the only thing I could escape the darkness with.  
  
*~*  
  
Huh, what do you think? I guess though it was short and pointless, it wasn't a waste. . . 


	29. Outtakes, Chapter two

New Outtakes! Yay! I tell ya, these guys were driving me mad back then. . . watch.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou and Seto stare at each other, with their hands holding each other. And stare. . . and stare. . .  
  
Seto: What was I supposed to say again?  
  
Voice: *animefall* You have to tell him his name!  
  
Seto: Doesn't he know that already?  
  
Voice: That's not the point!!!  
  
Ryou: *snores*  
  
Voice: Wha~  
  
Bakura: I carry him to bed ^___^  
  
Voice: You do NOT touch him!!  
  
Bakura: Why not?  
  
Voice: Because you are supposed to act cold and mean!!  
  
Bakura: Oh. Okay.  
  
Voice: *starts crying* Oh for the love of Ra. . .  
  
Shizuka: Hey, don't cry! Leave everything to us!  
  
Anzu: Right! WE won't disappoint you!  
  
*~*  
  
Malik stands in front of the iron doors, accompanied with Ryou. He glares at the security-block.  
  
Malik: I don't remember the code. . .  
  
Voice: It's not important! Just type in four symbols as it's mentioned in the script!  
  
Ryou: But how will the doors open then?  
  
Voice: *sighs* They will open once you typed.  
  
Malik: But I don't know what to type!!  
  
Voice: Just type anything!!!  
  
Malik: Okay okay, don't yell at me. . .  
  
Both of them enter the room. Anzu dashes towards them and cuddles Ryou.  
  
Anzu: RYOU!  
  
Ryou: ANZU!  
  
They cuddle for a while. Malik stands next to them and watches in shock.  
  
Malik: UH-oh. . .  
  
Voice: *eye twitches* Aaaanzuu!!!!  
  
Anzu: Yes?  
  
Voice: Go back into that chamber thing right NOW!  
  
Anzu: Don't wanna. . . T.T  
  
Shizuka: I want to go in there! Can I? CAN I??  
  
Voice: NO YOU CAN'T!  
  
Seto: Don't you yell at my girlfriend!  
  
Shizuka: I thought I only act your girlfriend in this fic. . .  
  
Seto: Umm, well, yes, but. . . would ya-  
  
Jou: Don't you DARE finish this sentence!!  
  
Voice: What do you do here now??  
  
Yuugi: We're all here. ^___^ We want to watch.  
  
Voice: Well, okay then. . . *rubs her temple* Now GO back!  
  
*~*  
  
Malik: . . . The Assassins.  
  
Ryou: What do Assassins do?  
  
Malik: Yeah, well, that's a good question. . .  
  
Voice: They kill -.-  
  
Anzu: WHAT? I could never kill someone!!  
  
Kristin: Well you let Yami kill me, remember?  
  
Yami: O.O Ghost!!!  
  
Bakura: Baka -.-  
  
Yami: What??  
  
Bakura: You didn't kill nobody, idiot. You do in a flashback, remember?  
  
Yami: Oh, right. . .  
  
Voice: Now finish this scene please!!  
  
Ryou: What do they do?  
  
Malik: They do kill.  
  
Ryou: WHOA! COOL!  
  
Voice: RYOU!!!  
  
*~*  
  
The group stands inside the computer room.  
  
Seto: Did you find her?  
  
Shizuka: Who?  
  
Anzu: I think you should have said no.  
  
Voice: At least someone read the script. . .  
  
Anzu: I didn't, actually, I helped Shizuka learning her sentences by heart.  
  
Voice: Why isn't she able to tell them then?  
  
Anzu: I got bored.  
  
Voice: Great -.- Try again!  
  
Seto: Did you find her?  
  
Shizuka: Yes. . . um, no.  
  
Malik turn to Ryou: One of the spies is missing.  
  
Ryou looks over to Isis who sits with Mai and sips on a cup of cappuccino.  
  
Ryou: Well, there she is, isn't she?  
  
Malik: Whoa! You found Isis!! *hugs Ryou*  
  
Voice: . . . . *starts crying desperately*  
  
*~*  
  
Malik: Seto-chan will give you your equipment soon.  
  
Voice: That wasn't the right text, Malik.  
  
Malik: I improved!!  
  
Voice: You didn't! Now say it correctly!  
  
Malik: *sighs* Okay. . . Seto-sama'll give you your equipment soon.  
  
Ryou declares he doesn't know how to use it.  
  
Malik: Bakura will teach you.  
  
Ryou: YAY!!!  
  
Voice: NO!!  
  
Ryou: Why not? You wrote it, remember?  
  
Voice: I didn't mean the fact Bakura will teach you and soon after will pull some moves on you. . .I meant you have to repeat your sentence correctly.  
  
Ryou: He will pull something? YAY!  
  
Bakura: WEEE!! ^___^  
  
Voice: Nooo, you're not supposed to. . . oh well. *watches Ryou and Bakura make their way to their bedroom* Great -.-  
  
*~*  
  
Short, wasn't it? I try to make the next chapter a bit more interesting, with large fight scenes and another show-up of Anuki and a demonstration of her powers. . . it will be cool, but I need more time! *cries* 


	30. Burning down the house! Anuki strikes

Hey ho guys! Time for my return! Yay! I guess –no I hope- you missed me and the story. I've got some great plots!! They will show up soon, and they will be funny, angsty, fluffy, and stuff!  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: That's a great idea! Arisa may show up next time!  
  
To little-kat-girl: POCKY!! *grabs it* Thanks! And nooo, I won't ever kill you. . .  
  
To kaz: Thanks ^^ ::hugs back::  
  
To Fluffy: Yay ^__^  
  
To pocketfirefairy: Thank youuu! *loves flowers*  
  
To Lee-chan: I'm glad you like them ^^  
  
Thanks again to all of you, for you waited that patiently. I hope I can reward your patience and kindness with a really great chapter and a cool plot.  
  
Malik: Sounds impossible to me. . .  
  
Ryou: Yeah. Malik's right.  
  
Bakura: Don't be that mean to her always. . .  
  
Voice: Ooookay. . . who gave 'Kura-sama and Ryou-chan personality-change- drugs?  
  
Watari: I did. ^___^  
  
Voice: Waii! I forgot we've got a guest! Hey guys, that's Watari Yukata from Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Yami: So. . . ?  
  
Yuugi: Yeah, it's not like we don't know each other.  
  
Voice: You do, actually?  
  
Anzu: Yep, we happen to. We met the YnM-crew at the last Christmas party, remember?  
  
Voice: Oh, yeah. . . Now change them back so I can go on with the fic!!  
  
*~*  
  
Seto's POV  
  
It was awfully quiet when they were gone. I could only pray and wish that they would make it save and came back in one piece. I sighed in defeat; my wishes rarely have been granted ever. I looked over to the couch. That Anuki girl was sitting there silently, sipping on a cup of tea. Mariku stood in his ghost-like form next to her, with his arms crossed and his face graced with a cold and stony expression, as if he was protecting her. I wondered why back then, now I know that it was because of her that Mariku wasn't send to the underworld. It's funny sometimes, I never had seen Mariku protecting anyone without knowing them properly. He shielded Isis, Bakura and Malik, for they were his siblings, and he would shield Anzu for she was his crush. I wonder why they had a liking of each other; they're so different.  
  
Anuki's large dark eyes stared into nothing, she didn't even realize that her tea was cold by now and barely reached her lips every time she took a light sip. Mariku also stared, even glared, at nothing. They both were in deep trance as it seemed. I, pacing up and down the living room to calm my nerves, proceeded to break the thick silence.  
  
"Anuki."  
  
"Hm?", she merely hummed, not looking up or getting that creepy trance- like, glassy expression out of her eyes. It looked like she was a mechanic doll.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I do wait. . . "  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
Now she looked up, eyeing me as if I was stupid. "For them to return, of course." I sighed again, that girl starting to annoy me. Like Mariku knew what I was feeling and thinking, her shot his icy glare at me shortly, before looking down on Anuki's head in a somewhat tender expression.  
  
"I meant, before they went. Why did you come here?" Dark brown orbs hardened into stony black. I shivered slightly; it looked like they were the pits of hell.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Well, that happens to be my house. I easily could throw you out."  
  
"You won't, Kaiba, I warn you.", Mariku's spirit growled. I glared at him, plopping down into my favourite armchair. "I won't, I just said I could if I wanted to." Anuki's eyes softened, as did her face. Eventually she smiled again, ever so softly, taking a real sip of her tea this time before wrinkling her nose and putting the cup onto the table in front of her.  
  
"I came here to help. . . ", she said softly, lowering her eyes. "I know – know that you all have been friends a while ago. I've seen you all are upset about breaking up your friendship. Wouldn't it be much nicer to get together again?"  
  
"Not with what Yami did, I guess. How do you know, anyway?"  
  
"Don't you dare questioning Mistress, Kaiba."  
  
Again, I sighed, softer this time, and rolled my eyes. His mistress; what was she, some kind of goddess? I didn't know how close I was with that annoyed mental note.  
  
"Okay already, I won't threaten, harm or questioning her."  
  
"Then why don't you get over everything?" Anuki's soft voice sounded upset as well, as if she had been a reliable member of our once group. I started to realize why Malik liked her; he couldn't hide it, nor could she that she returned his feelings. She reminded me of Shizuka. On the other side, she also reminded me of Anzu, of Isis, even of Mai. She was like every girl in this world in one being. She loved, cared, angered, hurt, and wept. She was choleric, phlegmatic, hyper and calm. Anuki represented every girl that ever has lived or would live. But usually she was her soft, gentle self, with a quiet voice and caring eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound on the roof, and I flinched. I wasn't expecting this, nobody could be here, and they couldn't be finished with their tasks already. Anuki looked up shortly, and then glanced at the spirit next to her. "Mariku." He nodded and vanished.  
  
"What was that?", I asked no one particular. Anuki merely shrugged. "Mariku will tell us soon." As if that had been an order, the spirit of the blonde Egyptian appeared kneeling in front of her. "There's a child coming down."  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence, another crashing was heard. My eyes widened in cognition. Mariku glanced at me and nodded grimly.  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
*~*  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Seto leapt up and strolled over to the door to open it and stop the child which was making its way downstairs slowly. The spirit followed him, and both were dashed back as an explosion from outside erupted and got rid of the oaken door. The CEO landed on his back and groaned.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?", the girl's voice asked, sounding rather unconcerned. A silhouette appeared between clouds of dust and wood from the former door. It wasn't very tall, exactly, it was quite short and seemed to have plaids. IT was clutching something in its left arm while the right hand was holding something that gave up sparks.  
  
"What a mess", it squealed, in a high, girlish voice. "Isn't it absolutely great, teddy? Beautiful!" The girl, judging by the voice it was one, added in a deeper voice: "Yes, Rebecca, you're definitely the best!"  
  
Seto coughed, staring wide-eyed at the fire that roared behind her and destroyed most of his mansion. Mariku stood in front of Anuki, who had got up.  
  
"Rebecca", Seto growled, and a small, blond girl with green eyes and freckles stepped into the light, smiling cutely and throwing a small bomb into the air, catching it again as it came down. Seto's eyes anxiously followed its way. "What are you doing here, brat?", Mariku spat. The child looked up and sniggered. "Burning the house like Yami-sama told me!"  
  
Her cheery gaze met with a deep frustrated, very angry icy blue one, then with a furious lavender one, until it met calm, dark brown eyes.  
  
"You're pretty!"  
  
Anuki tilted her head. "Am I?" Rebecca nodded eagerly, then a mischievous look summoned itself in her eyes. "Yess! Teddy says, beauty must always die." And she threw the bomb at Anuki, faster than anyone could react. Seto glared, and Mariku just stood and stared as the explosive bowl went right through his ghost-like body.  
  
And the bomb exploded as soon as she met Anuki's body.  
  
"Mistress!!"  
  
"Oh god. . . ", Seto groaned, preparing himself to see another corpse to add to his collection of painful memories. How would Malik react if she was dead when he came back? How would everyone? What would Isis say? Would she be angry? What about Shizuka? Would she abandon him for not being able to protect someone from a small girl?  
  
Seto felt dizzy, and he was sure he had some kind of brain damage when the dust calmed down and the brown haired girl still stood where she was.  
  
"That all, little one?"  
  
Mariku's head jerked up. "M-Mistress. . . "  
  
Anuki's eyes were sharper by now, and a small, cruel smirk played around her rosy lips. She was slightly paler than usual. Seto could only stare when Rebecca blinked confused.  
  
"But. . . you should be gone! Yami-sama told me these shadow-bombs would kill everyone and destroy the mansion but not the items!" Obviously, the girl was very confused that the young woman still lived, unharmed.  
  
"You may have a look at what Shadow Magic really is. . . ", Anuki said softly.  
  
"And 'Nee-sama said, I would be a good girl!", Rebecca simply went on, tears showed up in her sparkling eyes. Seto shook his head to get the sickening image of Mai telling her innocent younger half-sister she would be a good girl when she killed everyone and came back with what they searched for. Anuki sighed quietly.  
  
"Cover your eyes, little one."  
  
Rebecca blinked a few times up at her, and closed her eyes as she saw the older girl's soothing smile. The boys watched in awe when Anuki's eyes became a bright red, much like Yami's. She seemed to glow somewhat and pointed her palm elegantly on the little girl.  
  
"It's no use. . . I have to do it", she murmured as if to herself, not caring if Seto and Mariku would listen or not. The Egyptians eyes widened. "Mistress, you can't-"He was hushed by her glare. "Don't tell me what I can do and what not." The boy opened his mouth once more to speak, but closed it immediately. Anuki wasn't listening anymore.  
  
She was glowing stronger and brighter, and shadows emerged at the edges of the light, gliding around her as if they waited until her shield of light was broken. And in a grand flash of blending white light, everything vanished in front of Seto's eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
Wee, that was cute. . . I guess. I like the thought of little annoying Rebecca being the annoying brat she is, with the eager wish to please the ones she loves. And yes, I made Mai her older half-sister, because I can't think of any reason she would be with them if she was same Rebecca Hawkins we know from the series. It happened to be that Mai's mum had two husbands, the second one after the first one, Mai's dad, died. Yeah. That's it, I think. 


	31. Back in time

Hey there! I did find time today to write. Yay! I'll update more often, I promise.  
  
To little-kat-girl: *hugs back* *coughs* *gets slightly blue* Ugh. . . can't. .. breath. . . anyways, thanks ^__^  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: It continues ^_^ Thanks for the flower, Kuro *gg*  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: Thank you ^^ No, Anuki didn't kill Rebecca. Not yet *winks* She just made sure that the kid didn't hurt her eyes. . nice, eh? You'll soon hear about her own plot.  
  
To Fluffy: *sniggers*  
  
To Heather&Co: Thanks ^^ I'm glad you like the outtakes. *blushes like mad*  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Complete darkness. Great. First this blending flash of light, now that. Just great. I couldn't still be in the Shadow Realm, even there it wasn't that dark. I felt like I was in my mother's tummy again, there was absolutely no sound except my breathing and my heartbeat. Not even my steps were heard. It was creepy.  
  
I remembered that Isis had told us once of this place. Was this the way to the underworld, where Osiris weighed the hearts of the dead? I didn't dare to call for Yami. It wasn't really important if he was here or still alive; I would've appreciated if anyone was here with me.  
  
Faint whispering was around me, and trough the thick blackness I could hear soft whimpers and muffled sobs. Then a faint light appeared in the distance. It was like I was gliding towards it though I wasn't moving my feet consciously; they did on their own. The light came nearer -or did I come nearer to the light?- and I could see a small silhouette within. Like a child, the child of an angel, surrounded by pure light in complete night. A ray of hope.  
  
And it was a child, huddling on the ground, burying the dace in its hands. Ryou really did melt the ice around my heart; I felt sorry for the kid. If I felt lost in here, what would a child feel? I knelt down, holding my hand out to the child.  
  
"Hey there, little one."  
  
Snowy white hair moved as the small boy looked up; and I stared into the startling green eyes of a four-year-old, shimmering with tears. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"B'cause me's all alone.", the kid sniffed. I used my outstretched hand to remove the tears from his soft cheeks gently. That was Ryou, I supposed, for he looked like him.  
  
"But I'm here, too."  
  
"Me not alone then?" I shook my head no and smiled slightly as the boy dashed into my arms. Rubbing his back soothingly, I noticed he even smelt like Ryou, felt like him in my arms. None of us were alone by then. I couldn't help but smile at the trust the child had for me; when did last time give their trust to me without hesitation? Sure, I gained Teen-Ryou's. I protected him and soothed him, like he did me. But that Chibi-Ryou here in my arms only had the strong wish to be protected from the darkness and had trusted anyone to achieve his goal. Even if his saviour was the darkness himself. I straightened up and gathered the child in my arms, picking him up by the movement. His hair tickled my chin as he laid his head onto my shoulder. And so I started walking again.  
  
Again, we approached a light in the distance. Since the kid has fallen asleep in my arms, I had completely lost my sense of time. I even wished I knew if we were in the Shadow Realm or not. Because I knew how to escape the place most people feared. Yami and I had been there, while Ryou and Yuugi had waited. The Shadow Realm couldn't turn adorable teen boys into adorable children, not by any chance. If that was Ryou, for that matter. I didn't know if I held an illusion in my arms, or an enemy, or just a rock that was enchanted to act like that by my own mind. Looking down at the sleeping kid I had bridal style in my arms, I removed this thought from my mind. Chibi-Ryou had started sucking on his thumb while sleeping and snuggled his cheek against my shirt. He looked peaceful. I was afraid this cute, peaceful expression could turn into an insane grin, that his soft small hands could tear me apart. The fears of insanity.  
  
"Hey." I nudged the kid gently as a door appeared in front of me, causing me to stop my tracks. He moved and frowned shortly, but he didn't wake up. So I opened the door; and was blinded by another flash of light. I lost my sense of space and felt myself falling, still trying to turn around so Ryou wouldn't be hurt.  
  
And then I awoke.  
  
It was dim around me, I laid on a bed, and I had the Chibi still in my arms. So it hadn't been a dream. From the outside, I could hear voices, so I laid the child gently onto the bed and covered him with a blanket before getting up and entering another room. It was plain white. Bright white and I had to get used to the light before I could locate everyone. When I was able to see properly, I nearly gasped.  
  
There was Isis, with a child in her arms, glaring at Anuki, who argued with Kaiba.  
  
"What's going on?", I asked rather gruffly.  
  
"I would like to know as well", a smooth voice next to me said. In another doorframe, next to mine, there was Yami, holding a now much smaller look- alike of himself by the hand. I recognized the child in Isis' arms as well; I only knew two people on this planet with sand blonde hair and lavender eyes, and Mariku leaned cross-armed on a wall. It had to be Malik. And the child on Yami's hand; Yuugi. On Seto's shoulder anyways, there sat a small girl about the age of three with reddish-brown hair.  
  
What kind of dream was that??  
  
"I said I want to know what the hell is going on", I growled. Anuki cleared her throat softly, drawing attention on her petite person.  
  
"It seems everything is going along well. The ray of light you saw; that was spell I cast upon you. To turn these kids into younger kids wasn't planned though. . . "  
  
"What do you mean, spell you cast?", Anzu asked from next to Seto, letting the Chibi-Shizuka play with her hair. "What happened?"  
  
"I brought you all back to your former life. Maybe I should explain this to all of you. . . we have to wait until everyone gets out of their own soul."  
  
I simply turned and went back into the room I came from, picking up Ryou. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What up?"  
  
"Nothing, little one. We're going to meet everyone else." His small face immediately brightened. When we returned to the other room, he reached out for Anzu, who smiled and walked over to pet his hair. "He's so adorable like that!" Ryou giggled softly and snuggled his head onto her shoulder, still being held by me. Anzu smiled up at me. I blushed the slightest bit; I felt like I was his father and she was my wife or something. And that was just *wrong*! Mariku could kill me for even considering that thought! I glanced at him, and of course, he glared. But not at me, no. . . he glared at Chibi-Malik who looked over Isis' shoulder and made faces at his older brother.  
  
I glanced around while Anzu and Ryou were cuddling. In a corner, I could see Mai who leant at a wall with her younger sister by her side; the blonde child looked pretty tired and continued rubbing her eyes. She didn't seem to be younger though; for she was about eight or so already. Next to her, Ryuuji glared at Isis, who still glared at Seto, who still held Shizuka on his shoulder, who. . . looked rather lost now Anzu had taken her toy away by walking over to Bakura. Finally, the last door opened, and in came Honda and Jou. They immediately glared, too. Anuki sighed softly.  
  
"Everyone here? Good. Let me explain something. You have to work together to get back to your own time. I transferred you to the time before Egypt was destroyed. You will experience the game that destroyed the country and nearly the whole world and you will discover our own souls.  
  
"Nobody ever told you that you existed once. But you did, all of you. Same names, same look, same attitude. Nothings changed. I will transfer you now to the time shortly after Egypt was destroyed, and you have to find yourself to get back. I guess you will recognize it." At this point, she smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to turn them into children. It was a mistake. So please, if you want to walk through this door, you will come into Domino, Japan. . . 2005."  
  
Everyone gaped. But no one did complain. . . this girl was creepy. And so we left the creepy room, and soon stood on a sidewalk with a sight in front of us neither of us ever had seen. Low buildings compared to our ones, and simple cars that drove on the ground. There was no hover car in sight, nothing we recognized. I hugged Ryou tighter; this was going to be a long journey.  
  
*~*  
  
Next time: The groups will split again and everyone is off to find their once-bodies. Stay tuned! 


	32. Grave of a beloved

Hey there. Life's just not fair. I'm bursting from ideas and plots but. . . I can't use them!! That's so damn frustrating!!!  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: You're right n_n I never saw this. . . but anyways.  
  
To Lee-chan: It's okay ^^ Thanks  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: *starts constructing a garden* Thanks, anyways ^_^hey, soo much people love the Chibi-Ryou. . . he's my favourite too, along with Chibi-Malik.  
  
To Fluffy: *sniggers*  
  
To Heather: Uhm, well, how many goddesses have you seen before? ^^" Anyways, thank yous  
  
To little-kat-girl: *hides her from Bakura* Geez. . . well. I'm glad you like my plot twist. Uh, MSN? I've got AOL on my compy, that's al I know. . . My emailaddress is XyBraxY@aol.com, though ^__^You might add me.  
  
Weeeell, I noticed no one was enthusiastic about Chibi-Yuugi ^_^ Is that because he already looks like a Chibi even in his teen-form?  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV (again. . . )  
  
I let go of Ryou after we went outside. He snuggled against Anzu, and she gathered him in her arms, smiling all along. . . Again, I had a real strange feeling inside. Like – fear? I had seen Mariku doing things with a knife nobody has done before, and they were painful. Very painful. Now that he saw Anzu as some kind of possession, I would be dead before I could say "dagger" if she kept smiling at me like that. I warily returned the smile and looked away.  
  
Aw, don't get me wrong. I like her. She wasn't that girly, like Shizuka sometimes was, neither she was as bossy as Mai. She was like a good pal. Non-feminine, though she had long hair. Hey, I did, too! But now. . . now she seemed to me like some mother instincts had awoken. She smiled like Isis did back then when she tucked Malik in for the night.  
  
Speaking of Malik, I cast a glance at him. He still was in Isis' arms, tugging at one of her braids which fell over her shoulder. She held him protectively, and I noticed the look in her eyes; they weren't as cool as ever. A warm shine had replaced the coolness, and she rubbed Malik's back absentmindedly. The child sniggered every now and then. Maybe I could've let Ryou stay with her and the other kid. . .  
  
Another glance at the chibi-fied Ryou in Anzu's arms, and I decided against. He was too cute for his own good, dammit! And Isis couldn't protect both of them. I knew that bastard Yami wouldn't leave his Yuugi's side, so I wouldn't, too. I turned to Anzu, who was chattering with Seto, who held the small red-haired girl in his arms. Chibi-Shizuka reached out to Anzu and got a light glare from Ryou who snuggled against the girl. Quietly, I laid my hand down on Ryou's small shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and turn to me; then he smiled brightly and reached out. Hearing a squeal from Shizuka because Anzu was able to hold her now I gathered Ryou in my arms. Warmth increased within me as he wrapped his small arms around my neck and nuzzled into my shoulder.  
  
"Luv you, 'Kura."  
  
I smiled; a rather unfamiliar sight to everyone. "I love you too, Ryou." The child giggled. "Us goin' home? Me sleepy. . . "I clearly remember the look on that dumbass Yami's face. It was priceless. There he was surrounded by friends as well as enemies, with this creepy girl Anuki coming up behind us, and there was nothing he could do to my Ryou and me. Nothing! What a great feeling that was. Sure I knew about how much he loved hurting me, though I don't know why. He just kept staring at me. I got annoyed.  
  
"What are you staring at, baka? Do I have something in my face?"  
  
"I just didn't know you actually could be nice."  
  
"Well unlike you I can, but I don't have to. Now stop staring."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Now that really did annoy me. I simply rolled my eyes. "Fuck off." Both Ryou and Yuugi put their hands over their mouths, staring at me startled. Anzu whacked the back of my head.  
  
"There are children around you know!"  
  
"I don't give a damn! C'mon Ryou, we're going." The white-haired Chibi still watched me, still in my arms, with his big, wide green eyes. With that, I took him with me as I descended into a random direction.  
  
"Wait, Bakura! You don't know where to go!", Anuki called me. I didn't even look back. Ignoring her completely brought her anger upon me, but I didn't care. Away from Yami, away from anything that could harm the angel in my arms!  
  
"You can go to sleep, Ryou. I'll protect you.", I whispered softly as the child's head fell against my shoulder. "Rea'y?" I smiled. "Yes, really." He nuzzled my shoulder once again. "Okie then."  
  
I grumbled inwardly. I never had thought of the option of having children. When I had Kristin by my side, I was too young, and later, when she had been torn away from me, I hadn't felt enough love. Now, with Ryou's tiny arms around my neck, his soft breathing on my skin and his little weight in my arms, I considered it wouldn't be that bad. If only Ryou wasn't the child needing my protection as an older brother or a father; he still was my lover, no, my love after all. I petted his soft hair absentmindedly, leaving him purring like a well fed kitten in his sleep.  
  
I hadn't had a single clue where I was going. Right, Anuki had said we should find our bodies and could get back. I didn't know anymore if she had said it or if it was lore from deep inside me, but I had the feeling, that they wouldn't be anything more than that; bodies. Corpses, for that matter. I wanted to beware Ryou from that sight, but it had to be, hadn't it? So I walked towards the cemetery. That was Domino City after all. They couldn't disarrange something like the graveyard. Strange; the cars irritated me. They weren't hovering like they should, but they drove nonetheless. And they made disgusting noises, and once in a while a car gave this high- pitched, booming noise which I recognized as hooters. I wrinkled my nose and frowned at the cars, hoping they would stop. They did not; couldn't they see Ryou was asleep?! Damn!  
  
Eventually we reached the cemetery, the kid still fast asleep in my arms, and I started looking around. This was the time after they destroyed Egypt, but it didn't look like anybody cared. They went on with their lives as if nothing happened. . . as if my home wasn't completely destroyed. I felt tears of anger in my eyes and quickly blinked them away. I had to read the names engraved in stones. It had been a while since I had been on a graveyard; the last time, I was about six on my parents' funeral back in Egypt. When we arrived in Domino, evolution washed over us, and we got used to simple cremation. Then again, I wondered, who had destroyed the country anyways? It had been because of this stupid card game, yeah, but how? And who? I kept asking myself until I reached a lonely group of graves in the very corner of the cemetery. Strolling over, I gasped immediately. I shifted Ryou's weight to my left arm and wandered from one grave to the other.  
  
Mutou Yuugi. Mazaki Anzu. Jounouchi Katsuya and Jounouchi Shizuka. Otogi Ryuuji. Hiroto Honda. Ishtar Malik and Ishtar Isis. A silent, sad and desperate parade of my friends and once-friends; not all of them, though. During wondering, I reached the very last grave – and nearly dropped the child sleeping in my arms.  
  
Bakura Ryou.  
  
So he had been there too; and he had died as well as everyone else. Simply seeing the grave of my beloved, the kid that had stolen my heart, the only one loving me without wanting anything but my love and protection, caused me to cry. Yes, I cried back then about the loss of someone I didn't even know, just because he had the same name and probably had had the same looks and attitude as my Ryou. Who awoke this very moment and blinked up at me sleepily. Sea green eyes widened, and I felt his small hand coming up to my cheek.  
  
"Why you cry, 'Kura?"  
  
"It's nothing.", I said after pondering a short while and put him on the ground. He looked up at me in that oh-so-cute way, like he always did.  
  
"Who's there?", he asked, strolling towards "his" grave.  
  
"No one you could know, Ryou. Come back here." He didn't listen. Carefully touching the cold stone, Ryou summoned a saddened expression to his eyes. Obviously he knew what this place where. "Ryou, please. Come here.", I tried again. His small index finger traced the engravings which said his name. Just then, a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump.  
  
"You shouldn't be that stern with him.", Anuki said softly.  
  
"What do you know?", I pouted. Couldn't she tell I was worried about him? Thunder ripped me from my intense glare at the merely smiling girl. Ryou clung to my leg, totally frightened. The grave seemed forgotten. I picked the boy up again, holding him protectively to my chest. Anuki frowned at the sky. "Let's go and find shelter.", she simply said. And I simply followed her.  
  
Anuki led us to the cemetery chapel. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling like she went there to show us something. Ryou, who seemed to have watched way too many horror movies with Malik, Anzu and Shizuka, mumbled something about vampires. I frowned.  
  
"Anzu is definitely not going to baby-sit you and Malik again." Inwardly I was glad that they hadn't burn down the house. Entering the chapel, which seemed oddly creepy, Anuki's smile returned once again.  
  
"I'm going to show you something. It's not fair, though; so don't tell anyone." I nodded. She turned and walked towards the altar. It was oddly shaped, but I guessed it belonged to that time period. Anuki shoved it, and it was even more coffin-like than before; because there was a deep hole in it.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What??"  
  
"I said, go ahead. There's a staircase. You have to reach the bottom before. . . they do."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"The dead."  
  
"I'm not going down there with Ryou!!"  
  
"Then give him to me and go alone. . . ", she said, stretching out her arms. I held Ryou closer, who was whimpering softly. "No way."  
  
"Then you don't trust me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to if you ever want to kiss him again properly. You have to find your bodies."  
  
"They're dead! Didn't you see the graves?" I started to wonder why Yami, Mariku and I hadn't been there. Did that mean we still were alive?  
  
"I'll explain later, just go already!"  
  
With a last curse, I climbed onto the altar and slid down the hole. When I felt stairs under my feet, I lowered myself into the altar completely. Darkness surrounded me once again. All I could do was climbing down the stairs as fast and safe as I could, holding Ryou. The boy fell silent.  
  
"Ryou?" His head jerked up. I smiled. "Don't be that jumpy. It's okay."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Thanks. . . "And for the first time, he sounded like my Teen Ryou again. I resisted the sudden urge to kiss him senseless for I had been in complete abstinence since we left the mansion to go to Yami's. So I just petted his hair and heard him purr again. I sighed; children were content that easily.  
  
Deeper down the hole, deeper and deeper, further down the stairs in complete darkness, with nothing to hold on but a child. . . . Then a single ray of light and hope showed up. Like a light which was seen through the gap between a door and the doorframe; I reached out and found a doorknob. Turning it, a dim room came into view, and I felt Ryou look around curiously. I had thought he had fallen asleep again. Large containers of glass with bubbling water could be seen. On a table laid strange constructions with a light blue and white colour; once again I put Ryou to the ground and strolled towards the table. Picking on of those things up, I found that it could be attached to the arm, as I did. It unfolded, showing places for cards as it seemed along the disk, and on a small monitor there blinked a '4000'.  
  
"What the hell is this place. . . ?" Next to the other disk things, which had KC, the logo of Kaiba Corp. on it, there were several staples packs of brownish cards. I picked one card from the pack on the very left and it showed a strange image in it, along with some numbers, stars, and a short text that said this. . . thing that looked like a way too thin and too deformed bug would destroy one monster in the field when 'flipped'. Maybe this was that stupid game?  
  
I attached the card to one of the card fields on the disk on my arm, and gasped. . . where Ryou stood a second ago, there was now the ugly bug thingy from the card. In front of Ryou. Between Ryou and me. Made me furious.  
  
"'Kura?", I heard his frightened little voice. Looking down at the card, I read quietly.  
  
"Man-Eater Bug. . . "Drawing another card, I set this one next to the Bug. A short penguin with a sword appeared next to the Bug. It waved somewhat friendly at Ryou, causing the child to giggle. I detached the cards and put them back onto the pack, as well as I set the disk to the table again.  
  
"Looky what me found!", Ryou squealed, pulling my hand, and dragging me to the glass container. As we approached it, I saw something dark in it; and again I gasped, as we stood in front of it.  
  
*~~*  
  
Mwaha, eevil cliffhanger once again. . . I hope you liked! 


	33. Underneath the Chapel

Hey! Sorry for taking so long. I`m back though n_n  
  
*~*  
  
Reader`s POV  
  
Bakura watched in awe, picking Ryou up again so he couldn`t break anything or hurt himself. There, flowing in the light green water, was a person. A body, maybe, or a corpse. He couldn`t tell if those things were dead or still alive.  
  
Stepping to the first container, he laid a palm on the glass; it felt warm. Bakura observed the body within the water, trying to see properly through the bubbles. What he saw, made him gasp and the child in his arms looked up at him with worry in the wide eyes.  
  
„That`s Yami`s brat. . ."  
  
„Yuugi?", Ryou asked, making Bakura smirk. He petted the boy`s hair. „That`s what I said. Good boy."Ryou giggled. „Brat. . ."Bakura couldn`t help but feel a bit proud.  
  
Walking over to the second tank, he saw a familiar face with flowing brown hair around the girl`s head.  
  
„That`s Anzu-chan!", Ryou squealed excitedly. „Right,"Bakura answered, „at least she was."The small boy laid his hand upon the glass. Then he looked up, even more worried.  
  
„She okay?"Bakura hadn`t had the heart to answer honestly. „Yeah; I guess so."The white-haired teen frowned; the Anzu he knew had long hair, this one`s locks only reached her chin. Shaking his head, he walked along, observing the several bodies. They had the same order as the grave`s had. The last one had quite familiar white hair flowing around an angelic face and bare shoulders, pale skin and a peaceful yet sad expression on his face.  
  
„`Kura? That you?", Ryou asked, worry and confusion written all over his face. Bakura tore his gaze away from the body and settled it upon the child, eyes softening.  
  
„No. I don`t know who that is", he said, cuddling the child. Ryou smiled brightly. „Okie then!"Bakura observed the former Ryou`s body once again with saddened eyes. It was like his love floated there, conservated and lifeless. The chibi angel in his arms wiggled out of his embrace and Bakura set him down without tearing his gaze away from the beautiful yet sorrowful sight in front of him. How he longed for touching that creamy skin again, that silky hair, for kissing those soft lips. Near Ryou, he felt like his heart had to brst with emotions he never knew he could have. When Ryou was away, he was desperate to hold him in his arms again; just to feel these painful emotions again.  
  
Bakura growled. Anuki did this to him. Anuki, who turned his love into a child, his best friend into an obeying fool. Who made him see Ryou`s dead body just inches away and yet so unreachable! Unconsciously, he hit the tank with his fist and leaned his forehead against the warm glass; warm as Ryou`s body heat. Small hands tugged at his pants` leg shortly, before the giggling child ran away again.  
  
„Ryou?"Bakura looked around; the boy was no where in sight. The teen looked around once more the rather creepy room. Boxes and computers everywhere. Who built this, anyway? Bakura noticed that some people were missing in the tanks, and spotted some more containers on the other side of the room. Strolling over and forgetting his chibi for a second, he saw the same eerie green liquid around an all too familiar body: cold, cerulean eyes were half lidded and glassy, with chestnut brown bangs falling into the stern face, and wires floated from the tall, lean body.  
  
„Kaiba. . ." The glassy eyes of the once- CEO just stared at him emotionlessly. Bakura shuddered. The fact that he, Mariku and Yami weren`t there along with everyone else kinda freaked him out. Did that mean they were alive? Next to Kaiba`s tank, there were two smaller ones, containing two boys at the age of twelve. One had long, black hair while the other one`s was turquoise. Other tanks contained Mai, Rebecca, Ryuuji, Malik, and Isis. While staring at hi `sister`s` face, a small yelp was heard.  
  
„A child? Here?!", a strange, male voice said. `Ryou!` The thought crossed Bakura`s numb mind as the child began to cry. He spun around while grabbing his favourite weapon from his belt – just to find that it wasn`t there.  
  
„Damn. . . „, he whispered. He knew that he couldn`t face them barehanded, so Bakura`s mind drove him to the only weapons available. Without hesitating, he grabbed one of the disks from the table and attached it to his left forearm before grabbing a card deck as well and placing it Frantically, he drew about four cards, each more useless than the other – Ryou`s crying got louder.  
  
„Okay then. . . Baby Dragon!!", the teen said and set the card, causing the men to notice him.  
  
„What the-"  
  
„Attack!", Bakura cried out, adding a thought silently in his mind. `But don`t hurt Ryou!`  
  
The short orange creature opened it`s mouth. A fireball began to burn deep in his throat, and was reflected by the men`s shocked eyes. As soon as the dragon was ready o strike, a cold, angered voice, spoke.  
  
„Stop that immediately!"The men spun around once more, and gaped at the sight before them.  
  
„M-Mistress. . . „ The man holding Ryou dropped him, and still crying the little one escaped into Bakura`s waiting arms. The albino teen gently wiped away the tears from the soft cheeks.  
  
„Shh, it`s okay honey, stop crying. I`m here.", he whispered into the child`s ear. Bakura set the disk on the table and watched as the group of his friends and enemies gathered behind a fuming Anuki. Isis set a struggling Malik down, and the blonde chibi ran over to the white-haired boys beaming. Bakura picked him up as well and casually walked over to the larger group, now with one child in each of his arms. Isis and Anzu smiled softly at him, while Mai lifted a brow and Rebecca giggled.  
  
„Girls. . . „, he muttered, rolling his eyes. Then Bakura watched the guards disappear and everyone observing their bodies in shock. After a few minutes, Yami came back, a sleeping Yuugi in his arms.  
  
„D`you have any idea why `we` aren`t along them?", he asked the stoic albino, the very first time without any malice in his voice. Bakura shook his head, what caused the children to giggle and grab strands of his hair. Mariku leaned next to them, arms crossed on his chest. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Anzu taking small Shizuka from Seto while smiling at him. He growled lowly in his throat.  
  
Bakura smirked. „Relax, man."  
  
Mariku hmphed. Yami sniggered. And little Yuugi, now awake, watched Ryou and Malik giggling and snuggling against Bakura`s chest. This very moment Anzu came over with little Shizuka and shoved her into Bakura`s arms as well, between the two boys. The chibis all blinked.  
  
„Do I look like the babysitter?"Anzu ignored the question. „Do you think I should cut my hair like she did?, she asked, pointing towards her former body and eyeing a strand of her hair between her fingers. „I don`t know, why don`t you ask Mariku?", Bakura asked slyly, causing both the girl and the spirit to blush. They went to observe the body together, leaving Bakura, Yami, and the kids alone. The smaller one of the teens glanced at the three children in the other`s arms.  
  
„Like them, huh?"Bakura set Ryou on his shoulders, now holding Malik and Shizuka. „Don`t even come near them, bastard."  
  
„I didn`t plan to; but its a nice idea.", Yami grinned. Bakura glared at him. „Just try and you`re dead before you can blink."  
  
„These are empty threats Bakura, you know that." „Wanna bet?"  
  
Both continued glaring at each other before someone stepped between them.  
  
"You guys really need to cool down.", Anuki stated, one delicate eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Shut the hell up, girl!", Bakura snapped. "Tell me how we can turn them into teens again and return home!"  
  
"Well, I can't.", Anuki stated flatly. "But I can tell you why you aren't in one of those tanks."  
  
"And why ain't I?"  
  
"Because you got no body. You, Yami and Mariku were spirits, trapped inside the Millenniums Items, much like Mariku is now."  
  
"That's ridiculous!", Yami said. The boy had paled visibly.  
  
"You know it's true, Yami. . . Pharaoh." The girl had a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"How do 'you' know?!!", Bakura said, glaring at Yami that he knew more than him.  
  
"I'll tell you once you found your way back. This life you've got now is your last chance."  
  
"Last chance for what?!" Bakura got angrier.  
  
"That you'll find out as well.", Anuki said. She stopped and stared at the door. It was open. Bakura was sure that the guards had closed it.  
  
"We've got company."  
  
*~*  
  
Oh great, I took so long and now there's another cliffie. . . *sigh* Anyways. 


	34. Two choices

Kimmi: Thank you ^^  
  
Kaz: Sorry I made you wait. . .  
  
ItsHardToBelieve: Thank you. I tried to find a plot that isn't found so often!  
  
Aman-chan: I really am sorry ^^" I'll try to update more often.  
  
Magicianofblackchaos23: Since you'll read this later, I thank you though. It's true, I want to be an author! Yay! Have fun with Seto ^^  
  
Heather: -grins- Yeah, there I am again ^^  
  
Fluffylitledragon: Eep! A T-Shirt! Thank you so much! –huggles- And I don't die easily ^^  
  
Snow-shadow-wolf: Tell me what choice do you want when you read the end of the chapter! Love you too ^^  
  
Rowan Girl: Thanks! You're right, Ryou is AWESOME!!!  
  
Lee-chan: Oh please don't. . what ever. . . you were going to do o.O And stop crying ^^ Let me tell you, I like happy ends. . .  
  
Pocketfirefairy: -puts the flower into her pocket garden- Thanks! It'll be complete soon! ^__^  
  
I really am sorry that I haven't updated sooo long. But I guess the fic will be finished soon! If you want, there will be a sequel of course. . . someday. . . o.O  
  
*~*  
  
The door creaked open, and everyone froze. Bakura pressed the children to his chest protectively and saw Yami doing the same with Yuugi. Slowly, the dim light of the room revealed something silvery standing behind the semi- closed door, and a deep, male voice was heard, talking to another person.  
  
"This time it'll work, I promise."  
  
"It better! This is the last chance I grant you, Crawford!" The second voice, as deep as the first one, sounded angry.  
  
"It will, don't worry."  
  
"Since my son and step-sons are dead, the corporation drowns in chaos!"  
  
The first voice sighed. "And nobody plays Duel Monsters anymore since that incident; the people are afraid, though they don't know the whole truth! They're shocked by the fact that a few teens are dead because of the game. I don't know what to do with Industrial Illusions anymore."  
  
"Your stupid game corporation doesn't matter to me, as long as I can turn Kaiba Corp. into what it was again, before my step-son took control."  
  
"Ah, temper, temper. . . let's see if it worked."  
  
Finally, the group inside snapped out of their trance-like eavesdropping state and hid themselves. Bakura dived behind a particularly large box which stood behind the former Shizuka's container, near the wall. Seto and Anzu already hid there, and the white-haired one shoved two of the children to them, Shizuka to Seto, and Malik to Anzu. He gathered Ryou in his arms, one hand loosely over the child's mouth. Peeking over the box's top, they saw two men come in. The first one had shoulder-length, straight silver- white hair which covered his left eye completely. The other one had short, greyish hair and a moustache. Both were dressed in red.  
  
Bakura saw Seto's wide eyes, filled with shock, as the second man walked over to the former CEO's body and caressed the glass with his fingertips.  
  
"My step-son. . . Seto's beautiful evening death, don't you think, Crawford?"  
  
"Of course; but they all are beautiful.", the other one replied, eyes glued to the motionless body of Yuugi. Bakura smirked; he could nearly feel Yami's temper rising.  
  
"Let's see if we can reanimate them already. Did you know these were the best duellists of the world?"  
  
"I already told you I'm not interested in your crap!"  
  
"Alright, I know." Crawford, as the other man had called him, casually walked over to the table where the disks lay. On the last container though, the one that contained the Ryou's body, a person leant. Bakura closed his eyes and suppressed an exasperated sig as Anuki spoke, more purring than usually.  
  
"Hello, Pegasus." The man spun around.  
  
"A. . . A-sama. . . "He quickly dropped to his knees, bowing his head.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to try anything to reanimate these children?"  
  
"You did, A-sama. . . "  
  
Anuki's voice was cold, dangerous, and her eyes held an evil glint as she smirked at the nick name.  
  
"And why do you do it then?"  
  
"G-Gozaburo, A-sama. He wanted it."  
  
Anuki looked at the other man who still was observing the body hungrily.  
  
"And you do obey some desperate, perverted fool rather than me?",. she asked softly. Way too softly.  
  
"N-No. . . "  
  
"Maybe I should tell Shaadi to use the Sennen Ankh on you."  
  
"No! Please, A-sama. . . "  
  
"No more excuses, Pegasus. It's over, don't you realize? You have to bury those corpses so their souls can be reincarnated!"  
  
"Does that mean they're still alive?", Anzu whispered fearfully next to Bakura, and Ryou patted her arm soothingly with his little hand.  
  
"But A-sama!"  
  
"Who are you talking to, Crawford?"  
  
Pegasus paled visibly. "No one!"  
  
"Aww, I'm no one to you?", Anuki purred idly. She loved tormenting this man's soul, for he was to blame 'her' Malik's body was trapped here as well as his soul and his future being. She craved those emotions, and every time she felt the waves of affection coming from the Egyptian mortal, she shivered inside.  
  
"Of course not, but. . . "  
  
"Who's this girl, Crawford?"  
  
"My name's Anuki, mortal. You must be Kaiba Gozaburo, once again CEO of Kaiba Corp. I`m pleased to meet you." She held her delicate hand out, smiling sweetly. Kaiba grabbed it, though Pegasus gasped. Within a second, the CEO's soul was sucked out of his body and sent to the depths of the Shadow Realm.  
  
"A-sama. . . "  
  
"Stop whimpering, pathetic mortal! I know you're to blame my plan went wrong! And now, go. Go and never come back here. I will deal with you later."  
  
Pegasus flinched. "Yes, A-sama. . . "  
  
Once the man was gone, everyone came out, Yami still fuming and holding Yuugi possessively.  
  
"What plan?", the spiky haired teen growled. Anuki turned to Yami, a mildly surprised look on her face; as if she had forgotten that the group was still there.  
  
"Oh. . . ", she said weakly. The small Malik in Anzu's arms reached out to her, but it seemed she was afraid to hold him. Bakura and Isis both were glaring at her, too. Malik let a faint whimper escape.  
  
"Well, you see, I. . . "  
  
"I think, it is time to tell the truth, mistress.", Mariku stated softly, resting a hand on te girl's shoulder.  
  
"But-!"  
  
"I. . . don't care. It's okay."  
  
Now, everyone was confused. Terribly confused.  
  
"What is okay?", Bakura growled. And so, Anuki started her story.  
  
"My name, dear mortals, is Anuket."  
  
"Like the goddesses' name; I didn't knew it was allowed to name their children like this.", Anzu said.  
  
"It is not. I am the only one rightfully bearing this name."  
  
The deity sighed as she read disbelief and shock on the teens' faces. "That is the truth. I will prove myself right once I finished.  
  
"You've got two options, mortals. I was here to help you being friends again. That is necessary, really important for our existence. I thought I knew you, for I watched over you since your souls were created. It was a mistake to interrupt and come into your lives, but I can't rewind it. I'm sorry for playing with your lives."  
  
The girl sounded sorry, so Bakura softened his death grip on Ryou a bit.  
  
"Now, that I revealed my identity to you, you only got one chance. I can bring all of you back to your timeline, that's for sure, but then I'll just have the power to do one of these: Turning the children into teens again . . . or bring Mariku back to life."  
  
*~*  
  
Gods, I'm so evil. . . I'm sorry. 


	35. If only tears could

Hey guys! See, I try to update more often n_n I'm so very sorry for making you all sad again! But drama is fine. . . it really is. Sometimes you need something. Yeah.  
  
Malik: That. . . was weird.  
  
Voice: Oh hush. .  
  
Malik: Go and thank your reviewers. It's a miracle they're still reviewing though you take so long.  
  
Voice. . . –pouts-  
  
To Aman-chan: No, please don't cry, don't make it harder for me. . . –gives you a Mariku plushie- It's water resistant! –winks-  
  
Mariku: o.O Oh great. . .  
  
To Lee-chan: 0.0 'Kay. . . oh well. It's not over yet, I still have to think of a proper ending!  
  
To kaz: That's right, it can be just two of them together. But hey, maybe there will be a sequel with all their problems solved. . .  
  
To LadyDarkstar: Thanks! YAY, group hug!!! –joins-  
  
To Sugar Kat: Heyas. Thank you ^^  
  
To Heather: -hugs- Don't cry, everything will be okay ^^ erm.. . . somehow. . .  
  
Malik: You know you can't hold this promise.  
  
Voice: -sighs- I was trying to comfort her!  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: Flowers! Yay! I'm sorry that it's confusing. . . ^^"  
  
To It'sHardToBelieve: -sniggers evilly- That's right. . .  
  
To Fluffy: *lol*  
  
To Rowan Girl: Thank you!  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: I'll try to put a fight in. ..but I think they will be friends, or something like that.  
  
Ryou: You stole that from Romeo and Juliet. . .  
  
Voice: So what? It's a great story, and its author is dead!  
  
Mariku: That is right.  
  
Voice. See ^^  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
What was that creepy girl saying?! I had to choose? Ridiculous! I couldn't choose between my brother and my lover. Even Yami wasn't that cruel. Stunned silence fell, and Anuki -Anuket- shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You don't have to hurry.", she said quietly. "But at sunrise, I need a decision."  
  
Feh, sunrise; what time was it, by the way? I had lost track.  
  
Next to me, Anzu was sobbing silently, holding Malik to her chest, and the little one trailed his small fingers over her cheek worried. I didn't think he understood everything, but he sure knew that something wasn't okay. And it wasn't indeed.  
  
That was the first time I saw Anzu crying that openly since Kristin's death; except for Mariku's death, of course. She always tried to be calm and cheery. She was so much like me though – we both locked up our deepest emotions usually so we couldn't break down. Like a silent promise between us, and that's why we were friends. I couldn't stand see her crying, and Mariku's spirit form couldn't either. But I was the one pulling her into an embrace since my brother hadn't had a separate body. She cried into my shoulder a long time while Mariku was watching helplessly and Yami glared for some reason . . . weird.  
  
Finally, Anzu's tears stopped, but she still clung to me, shivering and whimpering quietly. While she let me comfort her the best I could, I tried to get my brain to work. Kaiba seemed to be stunned like everyone else, petting Shizuka's hair absentmindedly, so one had to think, right?  
  
Like him I searched an occupation for my hands, an ancient trick to think faster; I combined that and the comforting and rubbed Anzu's back. Rather gently, too. Only three beings ever experienced me being gentle, and I only showed who I thought they deserved it.  
  
I kept thinking. Ryou was on the ground, playing with Malik quietly, so I had both arms around my best lady friend. Anuket had said something about these strange items, right? Well, Kaiba really hadn't thought.  
  
"You. . . you have to turn them into teens again."  
  
And Anzu's tears started to flow again; I felt it when my shirt got wet. Her body racked with sobs she tried to hold back. I glanced at Isis, for she always knew what to do, and she tore her gaze away from Anzu, tears glittering in her cool eyes. She just looked at me as helpless as I felt; we were torn.  
  
Isis was hurt, too, I knew it. She loved both her brothers with all her being, she couldn't stand letting Mariku die again, but the small Malik reminded her of living without light, beneath the earth's surface, in a broken country with no one able to help her. It was the helplessness that tore us both.  
  
I saw Anuket glance around unsurely. Even she was holding back tears.  
  
"We got all night to decide, Seto.", Isis stated calmly. Kaiba looked at if he had lost it. He leant his back against the wall and slid down, cradling Shizuka on his lap.  
  
"My fault, all my fault. . . ", he murmured.  
  
"I will return at dawn.", Anuket said, and in a flash of light, she was gone. But I was sure I had seen tears streaming down her face.  
  
Only our group was involved so far, except Yami and Yuugi, which wasn't really important to me; I just knew that I didn't want to lose any of them. I wanted to hold Ryou again, but I wanted to train with Mariku again too.  
  
*~*  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Everyone who was just sad or confused went to sleep. Jou held Mai and leant his head against hers which laid on his shoulder wile she held Rebecca on her lap. Honda and Ryuuji sat on each side next to them.  
  
Bakura was still holding Anzu who had fallen asleep as well, exhausted from her sobbing, but by now they were sitting on a box. The children were sleeping too, cuddled against each other, not caring if they would be friends or enemies of they would be in their teens. Isis was watching them, in their middle, giving their backs and heads light strokes every now and then. Her tears were flowing freely though no sound was heard from her, not even a single sob or sniffle. Mariku leant next to her on the wall, with his arms crossed, and Seto just sat there facing Yami. No one who would watch the scene would think they had fallen apart a long time ago.  
  
"We still need to decide.", Isis whispered, not trusting her voice completely. She glanced at Seto by that, but he was silent. Mariku snorted.  
  
"I already told you that they have to be normal again."  
  
"But that would be your death."  
  
Mariku looked at Bakura. "So what?"  
  
"I'll show you so what!!", the white haired teen raged, but being hushed by Isis' death glare when the children and Anzu shifted uneasily. Mariku sighed as his glance settled on Anzu's sleeping form. He didn't like that she was on Bakura's lap with her head cuddled against his shoulder, but that was the way she would be calm and able to sleep.  
  
"It's not like I didn't die before, you know."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No buts, Isis. I won't let you. This is my decision, and I'm the only one allowed to make it. It's my death after all."  
  
"I. . . I can't. . . "  
  
Mariku bent down to his older sister.  
  
"This is hard for you, right?"  
  
She nodded as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"You spent so much of your time raising us; I thank you. Thank you for all you ever did. You're the best sister one could have.", he said quietly, stroking her cheek with his barely visible hand. Isis lowered her eyes.  
  
But Bakura. . .Bakura smiled. Smiled when everyone else cried.  
  
"I won't forget you."  
  
"I hope so.", Mariku grinned.  
  
They hadn't noticed that dawn came. A light started glimmering, then Anuket stood in their middle. Her eyes were reddened.  
  
"Did you make your decision?"  
  
Mariku dropped on one knee.  
  
"We have, mistress. But can I ask you a favour before I have to go?"  
  
Anuket nodded; she knew what his decision were.  
  
"I may grant you one. Make your wish."  
  
Mariku stood.  
  
"I want a body."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"No, not a real one. Just something solid."  
  
Anuket sighed. "I'll give you a body if you wish. But you only got five minutes, whatever you're up to."  
  
The spirit nodded.  
  
"Bakura, could you wake Anzu-chan?"  
  
Said boy shook the girl's shoulders gently when Anuket laid a hand onto Mariku's forehead.  
  
"Hn. . . ?"  
  
"C'mon, wake up. Mariku leaves now."  
  
Anzu quickly got up, brushing her hair out of her face and forced herself not to cry. Mariku became more solid by every second.  
  
~How will I start, tomorrow without you here – is it too late, are you too far gone to stay~  
  
"You've got your time now.", Anuket whispered and stepped back. Glancing down, Mariku touched his chest, proving if it was real.  
  
~Distance forever, you never have to go away – what will I do, you know I'm only half without you – how will I make it through~  
  
He stepped forward, holding one hand out to his sister who stood up, embracing him tightly.  
  
~If only tears could bring you back to me~  
  
Then he bent down, kissing Malik on the forehead; the Chibi smiled in his sleep and a single tear slid down his small face.  
  
~If only love would find a way~  
  
Mariku embraced Bakura, too, quickly, and laid a hand onto Seto's shoulder; but the CEO was in his own world. The now solid spirit smiled sadly, finally turning to Anzu.  
  
~What I will do what I would give if you returned to me, someday, somehow, somewhere~  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, the girl clinging to him. Mariku felt the soft hair on his chin, and the thought crossed his mind that this would be the last time he felt it. . .  
  
~If my tears could bring you back (bring you back) to me~  
  
Then he tilted her chin upwards, gazing into her eyes with his own, equally sorrow-filled ones, and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss.  
  
~I've cry you an ocean, if you sailed on home again, waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can ~  
  
They both knew this kiss was precious and ever to be remembered; it was their first and their last one.  
  
~Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears I've don't buy, but still they I cry~  
  
Lips tasted each other, touched and felt at the same time, but tongues never met. And soon, too soon, Mariku's arms around her waist became stable, parts becoming translucent and untouchable again, and Anzu opened her eyes to look into his a last time.  
  
Mariku smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~If only tears could bring you back to me~  
  
"D-Don't leave me!"  
  
~If only love could find a way~  
  
"Please. . . "  
  
His sentence was still tingling in the air.  
  
But Mariku himself was gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
~I hold you close and shout out the words I only whispered before~  
  
"Mariku!"  
  
~For one more chance, for one last dance~  
  
She reached out to the spot he was standing a second before, before her knees went limp and she dropped to the ground, one hand on her mouth were his taste still lingered.  
  
~And all the things I would love and know~  
  
"I. . . I love you. . . "  
  
~If my tears could bring you back. . . to me~  
  
*~*  
  
Malik: -sighs- Since the so-called authoress isn't available right now. . . –glances down at a uncontrollably sobbing Voice in his arms- I'm forced to say how sorry she is.  
  
Ryou: That was. .. sad.  
  
Bakura: Aww! –huggles Ryou-  
  
Yuugi: Aren't you sad?  
  
Bakura: Nope.  
  
Mariku: But I am!  
  
Yuugi&Ryou: Mariku!!  
  
Isis: Anyways. This isn't the last part.  
  
Shizuka: Yeah, and V-chan said, if you readers want a sequel, you get one ^__^  
  
Anzu: Will Mariku come back?  
  
Malik: -.- She mentioned something like that. Because Aman-chan liked to wash his hair.  
  
Mariku: 0.0  
  
Malik: -pats Voice's back- Okay, she'll update as soon as she can. See ya.  
  
Everyone: -waves- 


	36. Blessed

See, I try to be good ^_^ Updating again so soon.  
  
Malik: You're only ashamed because you cried because of your own story.  
  
Voice: Am not!  
  
Malik: -yawns- That's what I like about you; maturity.  
  
Voice: Stop being sarcastic, would ya? n_n  
  
To Heather: -munching offerings- ^_____^  
  
To kaz: Okay, I'll do the sequel. I started imagining it today. And your wish will be granted ^_^  
  
To Sugar-Kat: Yeah maybe you should've –sniggers- But that would be more evil. . . the way I told you was the best one. But it had been reaaally boring. Ne?  
  
To Aman-chan: Your yami's right, you'll be fine –huggles Aman-  
  
To snow-shadow-wolf: A fight leading to a sequel was a nice idea ^^ but I don't know who should fight. . . –scratches head- Hope you'll be fine with my way too.  
  
To Lee-chan: That's right, that is the song! It's from the first Pokémon movie. Mewtwo strikes back! Aw how I loved that one. . . because of this song I cried, and because I cried, I picked the song!  
  
Malik: You're confusing your reviewers.  
  
Voice: Okay okay I'm sorry. . . hey I forgot about Arisa!! NO!  
  
Everyone: NOO!!  
  
Voice: Sorry _ -puts flowers on her shrine-  
  
Shizuka: It's okay V-chan, I did the course while you forgot it ^^  
  
Voice: So nice Shi-chan n__n  
  
Malik: . . . –rolls his eyes-  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I don't really remember my time as a child. Sorry, both my times as a child. All I know was told me by my parents, my aunt, or my friends. You see, when I finally woke up, we were in Seto's backyard and the morning sun was blinding me. But two strong arms wrapped around me so tightly that my ribs nearly were fractured, and a kiss took my breath away. I blinked and noticed it was Bakura holding and kissing me like there was no tomorrow, and I also noticed. . . tears.  
  
Not only on Bakura's cheeks, no, they were flowing from all my friends' eyes, Isis had Malik in an embrace and he looked like he was choking. Our 'enemies' were gone already, and Seto stood on the side holding Shizuka, kissing her forehead. Two of us were missing.  
  
It was hard to get rid of Bakura for just a second, when I did a step he flung his arms around me again.  
  
"Wait, Bakura, excuse me, would you?"  
  
He nodded, not able to speak. I spotted something familiar at the end of the backyard and strolled towards it; a slender back greeted me, shaking slightly.  
  
"Anzu-chan?"  
  
Sniff. Shiver. Sob.  
  
"What's wrong Anzu-chan?"  
  
How do I blame me for making her cry again; I kneeled next to her and noticed she was kneeling in front of Mariku's grave, eyes tightly closed and her hands clasped so hard that her knuckles turned white, tears glittering on her overly-pale cheeks.  
  
"Leave me alone. . . "  
  
I didn't know how I could make her feel better.  
  
"Only if you tell me what happened.", I demanded.  
  
"He's gone.", she whispered, eyes fluttered open. Anzu looked at me with her eyes so full of sorrow and sadness that it nearly broke my heart. Of course I had known they had had a crush on each other.  
  
"Gone; he's. . . dead?"  
  
She only nodded, not trusting her voice. I left her alone as she wanted. Strolling back to Bakura, he once again hugged me, and explained the whole thing to me.  
  
Going back in time, turning into a child again, making a decision that would choose one's fate? Who are we that we can say what is right and what is wrong?  
  
I knew, it was right to be wrapped in Bakura's embrace, to mourn over the death of a good friend, and it was right to forgive.  
  
I never regretted what I did since I joined Kaiba's organisation.  
  
It was the best, yet the saddest time of my life.  
  
And it wasn't over yet.  
  
*~*  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Before Anuket brought the teens back to their timeline, she made Yami and Bakura shake hands without nearly killing each other. She knew that those two never would be true friends, but they weren't enemies anymore either. Then she brought everyone home, and stood on the sideline while they waited for their loved ones to awake.  
  
Her eyes were glued to Malik's slowly awaking form, how he was pulled into a tight embrace by his older sister, how he sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned with the small amount of oxygen he had, and how he looked around for everyone else. The deity knew she couldn't ever be with him, so she turned.  
  
A hand laid down on her shoulder.  
  
"Anuki?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But it's your name."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"It is the name you told me when we met. And it's the name I'll always bring into relation with you. I won't ever forget it."  
  
She sighed and turned to him. "Malik, your sister told you about Mariku's decision?"  
  
The Egyptian nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled. "You don't have to be. If it was his decision, it was right."  
  
"I can't bring him back."  
  
"I know." Silence. Then-"Do you have to go?"  
  
"Yes, Malik."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they'll miss me sooner or later. I'm down to earth too long already."  
  
She didn't know why he was so calm, why he was smiling, or why she herself was as calm as him. It was their good-bye, and it wasn't as emotional as Mariku's and Anzu's had been, and that was okay.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Anuket closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was dressed in her favourite Egyptian styled dress, with all her godly jewellery.  
  
"Farewell", she whispered, leaning in and kissing the boy's forehead. Then she started glowing, softly at first, then more and more bright. A last reply tingled in Malik's ears.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And no one saw the tears he shed for his first and greatest love; but a goddess isn't supposed to be with a mortal, like the mortal isn't supposed to love a goddess.  
  
"She's gone?", a voice behind him said, and he nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, Malik."  
  
"You don't have to be, 'Nee-sama."  
  
"What was done is done and can't be rewound; nothing can change what was."  
  
"That was wise, 'Nee-sama. Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Yes, that we have to go on."  
  
Malik nodded again. "What about the Millenniums Items now?"  
  
"~I destroyed them so they can never bring any harm over you again.~", a bodiless voice spoke, whispering softly with the wind, and the teens listened carefully.  
  
"~All of you will be protected by me for I am the only holder of the Millenniums Items. Believe in me, and I will watch over you. Your paths will be blessed from now on.~"  
  
They all knew it was Anuket's last farewell.  
  
"~You will never be alone.~"  
  
Even Anzu tore her gaze away from the grave to see some leaves flowing in the gentle breeze which surrounded them all.  
  
"~Make a new start. I will be watching as long as you exist.~"  
  
"Good-bye, Anuki!", Shizuka yelled to the sky and waved. Soon everyone else followed her example, and when they saw a single ray of sunlight descending on Mariku's gravestone, they made their way back inside.  
  
Their new task was soon arriving, and they would need all their power and even some acquaintances to manage it.  
  
*~*  
  
Yep, that was the end. . . another complete story! Nice ending, eh? Sounds like there will be a sequel.  
  
Malik: No. . . Y_Y  
  
Voice, Anzu, Shizuka and Ryou: YES!!  
  
Mariku: Have I to act too. . . ?  
  
Voice: Of course. I couldn't make Aman-chan and Lee-chan and everyone else happy without you, could I?  
  
Mariku: Oh great. -.-  
  
Voice: Anyways. I'll hurry. Promise!! 


End file.
